The Potters
by saraiza
Summary: Reincarnations a funny thing. It certainly is for the Pevensie children. In a turn of events, they didn't return to the train station after meeting Prince Caspian. They didn't even return to the England of their time.
1. Avada Kedavra!

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Summary: Reincarnations a funny thing. It certainly is for the Pevensie children. In a turn of events, they didn't return to the train station after meeting Prince Caspian. They didn't even return to the England of their time.

Notes:

Lily, James, the other Maurders, and Snape were born six years before they actually were in this story.

Peter Pevensie/Peter Sirius Potter-b. 1974-Red Hair, Hazel Eyes

Susan Pevensie/Susan Petunia Potter-b. 1975-Red Hair, Hazel Eyes

Edmund Pevensie/Edmund Remus Potter-b. 1977-Black Hair, Hazel Eyes

Lucy Pevensie/Lucy Lily Potter-b. 1979-Red Hair, Green Eyes

Harry James Potter-31 July, 1980-Black Hair, Green Eyes

Be aware of language as this story continues, just to be safe.

* * *

 _31 October, 1981_

Lily Potter had never imagined having five children, but she did. She had just been 20 when she had Peter, 21 when Susan came along, 23 when she had Edmund, 25 for Lucy, and 26 when Harry was born.

She was 27 and content with her family. Well, as content as she could be. She, after all, was hiding from You-Know-Who because he was after her family.

It was a quiet morning, something that Lily knew wouldn't last. Not when she lived in a house with five children all under the age of 8 and James Potter, who had moments where their youngest daughter was more mature then he was. And Lucy Potter was in her terrible two's.

Out of James and Lily's five children, only Edmund and Harry had their father's black hair, while Peter, Susan, and Lucy all had their mother's red hair. Lucy and Harry had Lily's green eyes, while Peter, Susan, and Edmund had their father's hazel eye color.

Out of their five children, Harry was the one who looked the most like James, while Susan was the one who looked the most like Lily. Ironically, the only thing that kept the two from being completely identical to their parents was their eye color.

* * *

Her children all had personalities of their own, Lily mused as she made breakfast.

She saw Peter, who was just as impulsive and temperamental as James could sometimes be, arguing with Edmund, who was, despite his age, wiser with his actions and words. Lily, to the horror of her husband, sometimes joked that Peter was a much as a Gryffindor as Edmund was a Slytherin.

Lily's two daughters, Susan and Lucy were also day and night when it came to their personalities. Susan was more practical in her thinking in comparison to Lucy, who told the most imaginative stories Lily had ever heard, even for her age. It was James who had once joked that Susan would be the one in Ravenclaw blue and bronze due to her more logical thinking, while Lucy would be in Hufflepuff, due to her cheerful nature and natural kind-heartedness.

Lily found Harry more difficult though, considering he was only a year old, she didn't expect to see much of his personality come out yet. Though, she knew that he was going to be Quidditch star. Petunia's now broken vase and the cat were proof of that. James was very proud of that.

"You know, I think we're going to have to barter off a couple of kids," James said to his wife the moment he came in.

Lily looked at her husband. "What are we getting in return?"

"A few hours of peace."

Lily smiles at this. "And here I was thinking that you enjoyed being a father to five very different children."

James smiles back. "I do, I really do, but I take offense when our 4-year-old can already kick my ass in chess."

 _"Language!"_ James and Lily hear from Susan, causing them to laugh at this.

* * *

It's a quiet night. Lily wouldn't dare say it was too quiet of course. Not when children can be heard outside, trick-or-treating, or her own children indoors, listening to another one of Lucy's wild stories.

 _"And Aslan carried the two girls on his back!"_ The little girl proclaimed, though her words were more jumbled and came out mispronounced in some cases. She was standing on the armchair that rested near the fireplace. An old wardrobe was behind her. Lily had to talk to James about getting rid of that old thing, the only usage it had was in collecting dust.

Leave it to James to find it at that moment to give off a roar that sounded more like a dying animal than a magical lion as he plucked Lucy up from her spot. The toddler giggled as her father started to swing her and Edmund, who was closest, around the room.

As Lily held onto a wide-awake Harry, James went by the window, making sure that nothing seemed out of place. Edmund and Lucy were still in his arms, unaware of the nature of their father's walk to the window. Lily and James had made it a very clear rule for their children, never go near a window unless you needed to jump out of it. Not the best rule they could give, but thankfully none of her children had any desire of jumping out of any window. Especially after James had told them a misinformed version of Rapunzel.

* * *

What was once a happy, carefree moment for Lucy Potter, it suddenly made her want to cry. She was in her father's arms, along with her big brother, Edmund. She heard her father yelling out to her mother, who had fled up the stairs with baby Harry in her arms. Peter and Susan followed their mother, running up with loud thumps against the staircase.

Lucy started to cry as Daddy quickly rushed her and Edmund over to the old wardrobe. She didn't like this wardrobe, it wasn't like the one she saw in her dreams and sometimes told in her stories.

Daddy sets Lucy and Edmund inside the wardrobe. Lucy latches onto her father's arm, but he gently pulls away.

"I love you both very much," Daddy tells his middle son and youngest daughter. He wipes Lucy's tears and ruffles up Edmund's black hair. The little boy looks like he's going to cry, but doesn't. "Look after your sister for me, Eddie."

The little boy only nods at his father as he starts to hug his little sister. Unlike Lucy, Edmund knows more about what's going on, despite neither Lily or James telling the boy why they suddenly couldn't go outside or visit Uncle Sirius.

Before either child could object, their father was gone, the wardrobe was closed and the front door of the Potter cottage had been blown apart by the Dark Lord.

* * *

Edmund shouldn't be looking through the tiny crack in the wardrobe, but he does. He saw a man wearing a long, dark robe standing in front of his father, who didn't have his wand on him.

Keeping Lucy as far as he could from the crack in the wardrobe, Edmund watched as the man in the dark robes raised his wand at his father. Edmund quickly covered his sister's mouth was one hand and his own mouth with the other.

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_

Edmund watched in silent horror as his vision suddenly became filled with a green light. He saw his father fall to the ground. He wasn't moving, and that scared Edmund. While Lucy was already crying, Edmund didn't cry until he heard someone walk up the stairs.

Before Edmund could completely process what had just happened, there were two more flashes of the ugly, horrifying green light. Only, the second time was different. The cottage gave a terrifying shake, as though it was an earthquake that only affected the Potter home.

It wasn't until everything went still did Edmund open the wardrobe doors. Despite the girl being heavy to Edmund, he picked up his little sister, who wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his shoulder.

Edmund couldn't help but stare at his father's lifeless body, his dead hazel eyes bore into his live ones. He maneuvered himself so Lucy didn't have the chance to see their father as he quietly walked up the stairs.

The door to Harry's room was loose on its hinges. That was the first thing Edmund noticed when he got up the stairs.

"Peter? Susan?" Edmund called out as he placed his little sister on the ground. She clung onto him like glue. "Mummy?"

The two Potter siblings heard a noise. Peter was opening his door, he and Susan stuck their heads out. They both, like Edmund and Lucy, had been crying.

The four children soon realize that their mother hadn't come out from her hiding.

Instinctively, Edmund went straight for the nursery, which was Harry's room. Edmund shared a room with Peter, while Susan and Lucy shared one.

Peter enters the room first, but before he could stop them, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy followed in.

* * *

Their mother was lying on her stomach, her dead green eyes bore up at her four oldest children. Nearby, there was a heap of a dark cloak on the ground, but only Edmund noticed this.

Peter, after coming to his senses, ran over to Harry's cot. Edmund walked over to the heap of clothing as Peter picked up Harry, who now had a bleeding lightning-bolt scar on his forehead.

He was alive.

Edmund saw the wand near the discarded cloak. Looking back at his siblings, who hadn't said a word yet, Edmund only had one thought in his mind, but he didn't know where it came from.

With shaking hands, the boy picked up the wand and snapped it in half.

He suddenly remembered a dream where he had broken another wand, but he had been much older and it had been with a sword. It confused him, the dream, but it also scared him as well. Dreams shouldn't feel real, but that one did.

Nightmares shouldn't be real, but he's living one right now. He not asleep though, he knows that.

And that's the scariest thing at the moment.

It didn't take long for the Potter siblings to be found.

Unfortunately, their nightmare only continued once they arrived at their Aunt Petunia's home.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would great.

Until next time...


	2. The Cupboard Under The Stairs

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thank you to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _It didn't take long for the Potter siblings to be found._

 _Unfortunately, their nightmare only continued once they arrived at their Aunt Petunia's home._

* * *

 _November, 1981_

Peter didn't like the Dursley's. His siblings didn't like them either.

At 7-years-old, Peter Potter knew that he had to protect his younger brothers and sisters. At the moment, there wasn't any evil wizard trying to harm them, but the Dursley's were an entirely different sort of monster.

As the boy kept on cleaning the living room floor that they weren't allowed to even be on, he bitterly thought about the world that had all but abandoned him and his brothers and sisters.

Peter thought about his three uncles, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. They all had one way or another abandoned him and his siblings. Sirius when he murdered Peter, and Remus when he failed to show up to the Dursley home. There were times where the boy secretly hoped that the man would show up and take him and his siblings away from the Dursley's, who made the Potter siblings clean their home, and punished them whenever they did something wrong.

Peter saw Edmund looking at him. He was holding a sleeping Harry. Peter briefly wondered where Susan and Lucy were at since Edmund was supposed to be watching both Harry and Lucy while Susan cleaned the kitchen. At least the Dursley's had some form of intelligence to know that the two youngest were too young to do any cleaning.

"Where're the girls?" Peter asked quietly.

"Lucy had an accident," Edmund replied quietly. Peter was relieved to hear the younger boy's voice. Edmund seldom spoke after seeing their father murdered. Not that Peter blamed him, he wouldn't have spoken often had he seen somebody die, especially if it was someone they loved.

"The Dursley's?"

"Out," the black haired boy answered. Edmund always knew when the Dursley's weren't in the house. "Hopefully they never come back."

Peter doesn't say anything because he hopes for that as well. He silently eyed the bruise on his little brother's cheek. Peter winced as he remembered Edmund arguing with their Uncle Vernon for an extra blanket because Lucy was catching a cold. It should have been him that argued with Vernon Dursley, not his 4-year-old little brother.

Both Potter brothers turned their heads towards the front door. The doorbell had gone off. Peter got up and went towards the door, Edmund followed him with the baby in his arms. He momentarily saw Susan and Lucy stick their heads out from the top of the staircase. Peter saw Lucy wearing a different dress from what she had been wearing previously.

Peter opened the door. He saw a woman wearing emerald green robes. He recognized the woman from when he and his siblings were left at the Dursley home, but he never got her name.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been expecting for either Vernon or Petunia Dursley to answer the door, not a little red-haired boy who looked absolutely miserable.

Behind the redheaded boy was two younger boys, both with jet black hair. One had a fresh looking bruise on his face, while the other one had a lightning-bolt scar on his face. McGonagall also saw two red-haired girls peering out from the stairs.

McGonagall noticed then that the Dursley's car wasn't in the driveway. Five children alone in a house that didn't appear to be baby proofed. Or Potter proof if any of James Potter's children took after him.

McGonagall gave the Potter siblings a rare smile. "My name is Minerva, are your aunt and uncle home?" She would have said guardians but judging by their lack of appearance, she would hardly coin them as such.

The oldest Potter boy, Peter, shook his head. "They're out." He had his father's hazel eyes, but McGonagall didn't see the carefree look that James Potter had.

McGonagall only nodded. "May I come in?"

Peter frowned, but let the woman in. This troubled the professor. He didn't know her, but he willingly let her enter his home.

McGonagall toured the house. The only photos up were of an overgrown baby with blond hair. There was no evidence that any other children lived here.

"If it is not too much to ask," McGonagall said to Peter. "Might you show me to your room and your sister's room?" She knew that there wouldn't be enough room for each child to have their room, but enough room for them to share.

Peter nodded. He took her up the stairs. Susan, Edmund, and Lucy watched from the hallway as Peter took McGonagall into the smallest room.

The only things in the room were two cots on the ground and a broken wardrobe. The two cots had been pushed together, McGonagall observed. There were no baby cots in the room, something McGonagall knew that Harry and possibly Lucy as well would need.

"Is this you and your brother's room, Peter?"

"And my sister's," the boy told McGonagall, which made her frown.

Five children in one room? What was Dumbledore thinking when he placed the Potter siblings in this home.

"There's a guest room, but that's for Uncle Vernon's sister," Peter tells McGonagall.

"Are there any other rooms here?" McGonagall asked the boy, who nodded.

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room," Peter started off with. "And Dudley's room. He's our cousin."

"And why are you and your siblings in one room together?" McGonagall questioned. She certainly didn't the answer she received.

"Because the cupboard under the stairs wouldn't fit us all."

* * *

Horace Slughorn hadn't expected to ever see Minerva McGonagall again. Let alone with a small army of children.

"Good evening, Horace," McGonagall said. She was carrying a single suitcase with her.

"Yes, good evening, Minerva," Slughorn replied with, his eyes were still on the children behind her. There were five of them. Three of them had red hair, and two with black hair.

The moment he saw the green eyes on the little girl with pigtails in her red hair, Slughorn realized who the children were.

He looked back up at McGonagall, who had nodded with a firm frown on her face.

Eventually, McGonagall and Slughorn were alone in his home office. He had only recently retired from Hogwarts, still grieving over the death of Lily and James Potter.

"Aren't the Potter children supposed to be with family, Minerva?" Slughorn questioned as he gave the woman some tea.

"I wouldn't use the term family to describe the people they were with, Horace," McGonagall told the man. He saw the quick flash of anger cross the woman's face. Clearly, something had happened, Slughorn thought to himself.

McGonagall sighed. "I was wondering if it would be possible for you to watch them for me. Until I can find them all a more permanent home that is."

Slughorn frowned. "What happened to their last placement? Didn't Dumbledore mention that they would be safe with their relatives?"

McGonagall scowled. "Safe from the outside, but certainly not inside. Did you not see the bruise on Edmund Potter?"

"Did one of the-

"As far as I can tell, it was the uncle," McGonagall briskly said. "Dare I say Lily and James are turning in their graves at the moment. They were rather specific in where they wanted their children to end up if anything had happened to them."

"With Sirius Black, if I'm not mistaken."

Curtly nodding, McGonagall sighed. "He's out of the question."

There was an awkward moment of utter silence.

Slughorn sighed as he poured himself some brandy. He needed something stronger and tea wasn't cutting it. "I take it you want to keep them hidden for now?"

McGonagall nodded. "The fewer people know about them being here, the less likely your house is going to turn into a Harry Potter exhibition."

* * *

 _December, 1981_

The Potter children had been in the care of Horace Slughorn for only two weeks. Their current caregiver had told them many stories about their mother, though he didn't have many on their father.

"Your mother was more mature than your father," Slughorn told the Potter siblings. They were in the sitting room of Slughorn's ancestral home. Well, ancestral was kind of a stretch. His parents hadn't purchased the house until after the muggle's Second World War from an old professor. Slughorn had taken possession of the countryside mansion after both of his parents passed. "And her sense of humor was more appealing compared to your fathers."

"How so?" Peter asked. He was sitting next to Susan, who was holding a sleeping Harry. Edmund and Lucy were next to Susan.

"Your mother had a way with words, while your father chose to get a laugh through antics that involved his wand," Slughorn said, distantly remembering all of the rumors about James Potter hexing students in the corridors. "But he matured when he got with your mother. They both were Head Boy and Girl, you know. Brilliant in their own ways, they were." He sighed as he looked at the five children. "I'm sorry they aren't the ones telling you this."

"You're not the one who should be apologizing, Professor Slughorn," Edmund said. The boy was insightful with his words, with the occasional witty remark. The boy reminded Slughorn of his mother, who was a favorite of his during her time at Hogwarts. Slughorn also noticed that Edmund was too smart for his own good, as was Susan, though in a different way. They were Lily's children after all.

Slughorn also saw Lily in both Peter and Lucy. With Peter, Slughorn saw that he always stood up from his younger siblings, just like Lily had when it came to her friends. As for Lucy, she had her mother's imagination and infectious laugh. Not to mention her green eyes.

Slughorn sighed at the boy's words. If only young Edmund knew what Slughorn had known. He couldn't help but feel responsible for what had happened to the Potter's, among others who had also been murdered by the Dark Lord. Directly, he didn't kill them but indirectly was a whole other story.

Eventually, the children were getting ready for bed. Slughorn was still in the sitting room when he heard small footsteps.

He turned and saw Susan. She appeared to be ready for bed, minus the fact that she was not in her bed.

"How long are we going stay here, Professor?"

Slughorn frowned. He so far hadn't heard anything from McGonagall, and Dumbledore hadn't come around, so Slughorn knew as much as the Potter children.

"Until Professor McGonagall can find you all a safe home," Slughorn told the girl truthfully. "One where no one will cause any unwanted trouble for your siblings and yourself."

Susan seemed to accept Slughorn's answer as she nodded. "Alright, good night."

"Good night, Susan."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thank you for the review. Things certainly will be shaken up with five Potters instead of one. You bring up a bunch of interesting points that I plan on answering in future chapters.

Jocy: Thank you for the review. More hints about Narnia will be coming, and Peter and Susan will eventually have some as well.


	3. The Wardrobe That Told Lucy Stories

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thank you to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"How long are we going stay here, Professor?"_

 _Slughorn frowned. He so far hadn't heard anything from McGonagall, and Dumbledore hadn't come around, so Slughorn knew as much as the Potter children._

 _"Until Professor McGonagall can find you all a safe home," Slughorn told the girl truthfully. "One where no one will cause any unwanted trouble for your siblings and yourself."_

* * *

 _25 December, 1981_

Unlike Peter, Edmund didn't make rash conclusions about everything.

Whereas Peter had done what he was told whenever someone came to the house, Edmund consistently broke that rule. Especially when Peter Pettigrew came over. Every time the man came over in the following weeks leading up to their parent's murder, something was off about him. Edmund, who knew that only Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew had any idea of their location, couldn't explain his reasoning with anyone. Pettigrew had been distant during his several visits, while, on the rare hour or two, Sirius would act like himself, he didn't hide anything from the Potters, and he had always been honest. Unlike Pettigrew, who would stumble with his words until James or Lily entered.

Edmund tried to tell Peter and Susan how he felt, but they didn't believe him.

 _"That's insane, Edmund,"_ Susan told her little brother one day. _"Why would Uncle Wormy betray our family? He was family."_

 _"Uncle Padfoot on the other hand,"_ Peter had followed in suit with a low mutter. _"How could he betray our family? He was Dad's best friend."_

Considering they didn't believe him, then Professor Slughorn wouldn't either.

Would he?

Edmund was seen in Slughorn's library. It was filled with a bunch of old, dusty books that looked like they hadn't been touched in centuries. Maybe there was something in here that Edmund could use to help figure out what had happened. Edmund had known that his parents had used some sort of charm to help protect their house and that Pettigrew and Black were in on it, but he didn't know everything about it.

"I'm afraid I don't have any children books in here," Edmund heard. He turned and saw Slughorn. "Well, as far as I'm aware. These books belonged to the last owner."

"Who was the owner?" Edmund questioned.

"A muggle professor," Slughorn revealed. "Funny name for a muggle, but I don't remember what it was per say. Most of the things here were once his."

Edmund frowned. "What was his area of expertise?"

"I'm not sure, my boy," Slughorn said. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason," Edmund said as he looked around the large library. "He had a lot of books."

Slughorn nodded. "That he did." After a moment of hesitation, Slughorn clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder lightly. "You're free to look at them, come to me if you would like for me to read them to you."

Edmund scowled as he watched the former Hogwarts professor leave. He knew how to read. Edmund really despised being overlooked due to his age.

Looking at the books, Edmund sighed. He had work to do, but now he wasn't so sure he would have the right answer in any of these books.

* * *

Lucy shouldn't be wandering on her own. Not in a house as big and old as the Professors.

She wasn't thinking about Horace Slughorn when thinking about the man who currently owned this large house, but the one who built the wardrobe in her dreams.

The wardrobe that told Lucy stories.

The house was the same as one she had seen in a dream of hers. She had a lot of strange dreams, and she always talked about them to her family. Of course, they thought that she was just telling stories, but she wasn't. Not that Peter or Susan believed her.

Edmund did though. Lucy knew that he sometimes had funny dreams as well, though he was sometimes reluctant to talk about them. Especially to her, but he would whenever the boy felt as though she could handle it. That always bewildered Lucy. Why wouldn't she be able to handle Edmund's dreams? Weren't they just like hers?

Where was the room? The room with the wardrobe?

It doesn't take Lucy long to find Edmund. He's sitting on a table, surrounded by books that had been previously on one of the many bookshelves. His freckles stand out against his skin due to the lighting in the room.

"Hello, Lu," Edmund quietly says as he glances up at his little sister.

"Hi Eddie," Lucy said with a grin. Edmund scowled at the nickname. He never liked it when his father called him Eddie, and he never liked it when one of his siblings called as such. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to figure something out," the boy tells his sister with a sigh. His messy hair falls into his face, which annoys him but he doesn't bother to do anything about it. "How'd you find me?"

"I wasn't trying to," the girl admitted. "I was trying to look for the wardrobe."

"The what?" Edmund questioned, not completely understanding his sister's still developing speech.

"Wa-drobe," the girl emphasized. "Like the one back home, but more magical."

Edmund frowned. "The one in your dreams? You're looking for it?"

The girl nodded excitedly. "It's here!"

"What do you mean?"

"This is the Professor's house, Edmund!"

"Yes, Professor Slughorn's."

"No, it's _the Professor's_ house!"

In an instant, Edmund understood what his sister meant. "You think that the wardrobe's still here?"

Lucy nodded. She started tugging on his hand. "Help me look for it!"

"Help look for what?" Edmund and Lucy look towards the door, Susan's there. She's got Harry in her arms. He's awake, babbling and attempting to pull at his sister's red hair. Peter's behind her.

"The wardrobe!" Lucy tells her older siblings. "It's here!"

Peter and Susan both frown at this.

"You know that's not true, Lu," Peter tells his baby sister. "The wardrobe's not real."

"Yes, it is!"

Peter sighed. He knew that Lucy had a wild imagination, but he couldn't let it get out of control. Granted, she wasn't even three, so this must be normal. His parents never saw any problems with Lucy's fantastical stories. They, after all, were just stories.

Susan kept a bossy expression on her face. "Come on you two, we can't be late for dinner. It's Christmas after all."

* * *

 _January, 1982_

There were times that Susan dreamed of a horn and a boy with dark hair. Though the boy wasn't a boy, and the horn wasn't just any silly old horn.

The horn was magical and the boy was a prince. A prince she liked to think that she fancied, but that wouldn't be the right word Susan would use.

It's silly for her to dream about a prince and a magical horn. It sounded like one of Lucy's stories. The ones about the magical wardrobe and the talking lion that once ate an evil queen.

No, that wasn't apart of Lucy's stories. Not the part where the lion eats the evil queen. Peter told her this once when they were little. When Lucy wasn't even born yet, and Edmund was only just a few weeks old.

Peter had told Susan that he had a dream about an evil queen who had killed a boy that reminded him of Edmund. He told her how a talking lion had eaten the queen, and how the boy had been saved by a little girl who reminded him of a girl who Peter would come to compare Lucy too.

Susan didn't like Peter's story, nor did she like Edmund's when he eventually told a similar version to Peter's. How the boy destroyed the evil queen's wand and had been stabbed with it.

The stories sometimes scared Susan, she felt like her siblings were in danger whenever she heard them. It was silly to think that though, the girl would often argue to herself, but she couldn't help but worry.

Especially now that her parents are dead and her baby brother's the sole reason You-Know-Who had been defeated.

Susan was seen in Professor Slughorn's library. She liked it here. Hardly anyone ever came in here, unless it was Edmund who more often than not had to be dragged out of here by Peter, or Lucy, who was still looking for the magical wardrobe that seemed to be hiding from her.

Peter only ever came in here when he wanted a moment of peace.

Harry was next to Susan, in an old, wooden high chair. He was preoccupied with his teddy bear. It was one of the few things Susan managed to grab for the baby before they were left at the Dursley's.

Susan was flipping through an old book Edmund had left out. The book was something that was both familiar but unfamiliar to the 6-year-old girl.

She eventually came across a word that she automatically knew how to say.

She said it before she could even think.

"Gastrovascular."

"Is it Latin?"

Susan jumped. She saw Peter standing across from her table. With a frown, Susan replied.

"Yes." She closed the book. "Lucky guess."

Peter only smiled.

* * *

Peter preferred being outside more than he did inside. Being stuck inside his family's home for months upon months drove him mad. Just like it had his father, Peter suspected.

He also didn't like to be alone, so the soon-to-be 8-year-old dragged his younger siblings outside. Well, most of them. Harry was inside with Slughorn and McGonagall.

Peter was staring down at a trunk that held the Quidditch balls.

"This isn't a good idea, Peter," Susan told her brother. She was cold and wanted to go back inside. It was snowing and beyond freezing out. Judging by the miserable look on Edmund, he too wanted to be back inside. Lucy, on the other hand, was preoccupying herself with a series of snow angels.

"It's fine, Su," Peter said as he started removing the equipment. "Nothing bad's go-"

With one wrong move, Peter had accidentally let a bludger of all bloody things loose.

With a pale face and wide eyes, Peter watched as the bludger smashed through a window on the upper floor.

"Run," Peter ordered without looking at anyone.

No one argued as the children ran back inside. Peter made sure to grab the beaters bats.

Running through the large house, the Potter children eventually found the bludger. It was in the room that it had crashed into, though it had stopped with its chaotic movement. It was perfectly still, a sight the Potter children had not thought possible.

It was a room that they had never been in before. It was nearly barren, sans the shockingly still bludger and an old and beautiful wardrobe. It had carvings on it and appeared to be undamaged.

The Potter siblings stared up at the wardrobe. As though they were hit with the bludger, they somehow knew about this wardrobe. A memory they all shared but never remembered experiencing.

Lucy grinned as she looked at Peter and Susan. "Told you it was real."

* * *

So, what do you think? Also, I've been thinking about bringing in a certain Narnian character, but I'm not sure if it'll be a good idea or not.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. The children weren't aware of every detail when it came to their family's secret keeper, as well as the charm that was placed on their house. I plan on talking about how Peter knew about Sirius "killing" Wormtail in a future chapter. As for McGonagall checking up on the Potter's, it does have to do with there being more than just Harry at the Dursley's home. Oh, when it comes to Slughorn as the kid's guardians, it has to do with who the actor is in the Harry Potter film series, so to say.


	4. As A Game

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _It was a room that they had never been in before. It was nearly barren, sans the shockingly still bludger and an old and beautiful wardrobe. It had carvings on it and appeared to be undamaged._

 _The Potter siblings stared up at the wardrobe. As though they were hit with the bludger, they somehow knew about this wardrobe. A memory they all shared but never remembered experiencing._

 _Lucy grinned as she looked at Peter and Susan. "Told you it was real."_

* * *

 _January, 1982_

Lucy was the first one to enter the wardrobe. The old coats remained, and certinatly needed a good washing. To her disapointment, there was no hidden entrance like she had remembered in her dreams. It was real though, this was the proof that the girl wanted.

She poked her head out just as the door to the room swung open, revealing Slughorn and McGonagall.

"Hello," Lucy innocently said as she waved.

Peter, Susan, and Edmund remained silent. Peter attempted to hide the bludger behind him, but of course, failed.

Slughorn saw the broken glass and sighed. He should have hidden the qudditch trunk better. Why he had it was still a mystery to him.

At least the children hadn't found the broomstick he had stored away.

The children then remembered that McGonagall was with Slughorn.

"We're not being taken away, are we?" Susan asked, a worried look appearing on her pale face.

* * *

The Potter siblings were seen in the sitting room. Peter was sitting on the far left, Susan was next to him, then there was Lucy and then Edmund. Peter was holding Harry, who was quietly sleeping on his lap.

"No," McGonagall told the children. "I won't be taking you away. As far as I am concerned, no one will be either."

The Potter siblings are visibly relieved.

"There are going to be some rules, I'm afraid," the woman told the children. She had a frown on her face. "None of you are allowed to leave Professor Slughorn's property unless it's for an emergency, to recieve your school supplise, or for Hogwarts. When you do go out, none of you are allowed to mention anything about Harry, not amongst yourselves, and most certinatly to other wizards." McGonagall stared at the children. "Of course, no underage magic is allowed, nor is unauthorized Qudditch games." Peter blushed at this. "Do not answer the door for anyone, not even if it is Professor Slughorn here."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, confusion writing itself across his face.

Slughorn sighed. "Think of this as a game, children. You're going to ask me a question whenever I come to the front door and it would appear as though I've misplaced my key. I'm going to answer that question. If I answer it correctly, then you can let me inside the house. If I answer incorrectly, I want you all to hide. Do I make myself clear?"

The older Potter siblings nod. Lucy's confused about this rule, while Peter's starting to wrap it around his head. Susan and Edmund, on the otherhand, appear to have already figured out why this rule has been placed.

"You think that someone bad might try to take Harry using your identidy?" Edmund questioned, a dark look momentarily crossing his face.

"Exactly, Edmund," McGonagall told the boy. "Your four will have to not only look out for yourselves from now on but for Harry as well." She then looked at Slughorn. "I'm trusting them in your care, Horace. Please don't make me regret this."

"You have my word, Minerva," Slughorn said to the stern woman. "They will be perfectly safe under my watch."

"What about school?" Susan asked, looking at the two professors. "Mummy had been tutoring us, but said that when we came out of hiding, we would be able to go back to school."

"I'll be teaching you five until you go to Hogwarts," Slughorn told the Potter siblings. "It's safer that way."

* * *

 _Late Feburary, 1982_

It didn't take long for Slughorn to host his first reunion for former members of his Slug Club. Of course, he made sure to keep the children out of the Slug Club's sight. The last thing Slughorn needed was someone discovering that he was taking care of the Potter children.

Despite not wanting to attend, Severus Snape was there. He knew better than to ignore one of Slughorn's invitations. The man could be rather...persistant when you give him a challenge. Or what Slughorn percieved as a challenge that is.

It was different, being at one of Slughorn's parties without Lily Evans in attendence. Before Snape ruined their friendship, they had gone together. Snape scowled as he remembered a time where things were far more simpiler than they had before the realities of war blew up in everyone's faces.

Quietly sneaking away, Snape knew that Slughorn had a library somewhere in his large house. Might as well make due with the night and find some enjoyment out of it. Not to mention some peace and quiet.

Eventually, Snape found the library, only to his displeasement, it wasn't empty. There were two children in the room. Did one of Slughorn's guests have the audacity to bring their children to the party and let them run amuck around the professor's home?

The children were young, one was a boy with raven black hair, the other was a girl with firey red hair. The two distinct colors made Snape fondly reminiscent Lily Evans, and bitterly James Potter. Both children had freckles on their faces, as well as the same nose that Snape's sworn he''s seen before.

"Isn't it past your bedtimes?" The Potions Master questioned. To Snape's surprise, neither child seemed startled by his sudden apperance. They both looked up at him with different reactions. The boy, who had hazel eyes, didn't show any visible reaction, but Snape could tell that he was irritated with the newcomer. The girl, on the otherhand, couldn't hide her emotions to save her life. Snape had not seen such a look of curiosity and innocence across a child's face since he had met- _wait, does this girl have Lily's eyes?_

"Don't you have school tomorrow, Professor?" The boy coolly retorted.

Snape's eyes lowered considerably. The boy, who couldn't be older than five, had a mouth on him that reminded Snape of Lily.

No. It's not possible. The Potter spawns wouldn't be here, would they? The last time Snape heard about the children, they were with the Dursley's. At least, according to Dumbledore that is.

"I do believe that I asked you a question first," Snape counters.

The boy actually smirks. Merlin, he even has Lily's smirk. "You try sleeping when there's a bunch of strangers partying in the parlor."

The boy had a good point, Snape thinks to himself.

"Now it's your turn to answer."

The man then scowls. "I am an adult, unlike you and your sister here."

"That was _very_ mature."

"Be nice, Edmund," the girl beside the boy tells him. She then looks at Snape, a wide grin on her face. She too had Lily's smile. "I'm Lucy Lily Potter and this is my brother, Edmund."

"Severus Snape."

"So you're Professor Slughorn's replacement?" Edmund questioned, a light frown on his face.

"I am."

"You're not supposed to be in here."

"I take it the same goes for the two of you."

"At the moment, you are correct," the boy stated. "But we live here while you do not."

Snape frowned. Was it only Edmund and Lucy who lived here? Snape knew Lily and Potter had five children. Where were the other three, particularly Harry?

"Are your other siblings here?" Snape questioned the two small children. "You have three more of them if I'm not mistaken."

"They aren't here," Edmund matter-of-factly responded. Snape eyed the boy, contemplating to use Legilimency on the boy to see if he was lying, but decided against it. The child was just that, a child. A snarky one, yes, but still a child. Lily's child, a boy with his bastard fathers coloring, but everything else belonged to his beautiful mother.

Snape glanced at the book the children were looking over. Could they read this?

Edmund closed the book when he saw Snape looking at it. "No one likes nosy people."

Merlin, this boy better _not_ end up in _his_ house.

* * *

When Snape left, Lucy turned to her older brother. "Why did you lie, Eddie?"

Edmund frowned at the nickname. "Technically, Peter, Susan, and Harry aren't in here, Luce. The less anyone knows about Harry being here, the better. Remember what Minerva said. We have to look out for Harry."

Lucy nodded, remembering the nice lady's words.

"I wanna go see the wardrobe again."

Edmund frowned. To be honest, he did as well, but he didn't know why, the wardrobe did nothing special, despite Lucy's protests. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Lucy. We promissed Peter that none of us would go see it without all of us there."

That was true. The four elder Potter siblings all agreed that it would be best if none of them went to see the wardrobe alone. As long as all four of them were there, then it would be safe.

Lucy frowned. She looked at Edmund's book. "What are you looking for?"

Edmund frowned in frustration. Considering the last owner had been a muggle, Edmund doubted that the man had any books on magic. Slughorn kept his books on magic in his office, but Edmund wasn't allowed in there without his guardian present.

"Why didn't Uncle Moony take us in?" Lucy asked her brother, who looked at her.

"What?"

"Why didn't Uncle Moony take us in after Mummy and Daddy died?"

That was another thing that bothered the soon-to-be 5-year-old. Remus Lupin, or Uncle Moony as he had been known by the Potter siblings. He had actually been Edmund's godfather and partial namesake. The last time Edmund and his siblings had seen Uncle Moony, it was the day of James and Lily's funeral. The Dursley's, despite their bitter complaints and constant death glares aimed at the Potter children, had taken them to give their parents a final goodbye. It was the only time Edmund had ever seen his aunt disagree with her husband, who originally refused to take the Potter children back to Godric's Hollow for the funeral.

 _"They're not going!"_ Edmund had heard. He had been locked inside the cupboard under the stairs for the night. Uncle Vernon didn't take too kindly to the boy's cheeky remarks. Peter was next to him, out like a light.

 _"They deserve to have the chance to say goodbye to their parents, Vernon!"_ Edmund had heard his aunt protest. It had shocked Edmund to a degree. His mother and aunt hadn't been close, Edmund had only met her once before going into hiding. Harry hadn't been born yet, Lucy was just born, so Edmund didn't really remember much.

Edmund remembered his Uncle Moony being at the funeral, but not Uncle Padfoot or Wormy, which was odd. As far as Edmund believed, they were only staying with the Dursley's until Sirius got their parents will in order. At least, that's what Susan told him when he asked. She said that they had a will that named Uncle Sirius as their guardian in case their parents died.

 _"Where's Uncle Padfoot and Wormy, Uncle Moony?"_ Peter had asked the sickly looking man.

 _"I'm surprised you didn't know, Peter,"_ Edmund remembered hearing. It was easy to overhear the conversation. The Dursley's were in the car, and the only one's there was the Potter siblings and Remus Lupin. _"Your Uncle Wormy...he's dead."_

 _"What do you mean he's dead?"_

 _"Your...your Uncle Padfoot killed him. He did something bad, and Uncle Wormtail tried to...Merlin, I don't know what he had been thinking. He wasn't the best when it came to dueling, certinatly not with Padfoot."_

Peter believed Lupin without question, Susan too. Edmund, on the other hand, was skeptical.

 _"When's Wormtail's funeral?"_ Edmund had questioned Lupin, who frowned.

 _"There won't be one, Ed."_

 _"Why not?"_

The look Edmund had received made the boy glared at the older man. _"I saw my father die, Uncle Moony."_

Edmund had startled his godfather, which was the least bit concerning to the boy at the time. _"He...the only thing left...well, it was only a...no, I'm sorry Edmund, but I won't tell you."_

 _"Fine, I'll find out another way."_

It was a good thing that Slughorn left _The Daily Prophet_ on the table after he finished reading it. Edmund had easily found an article about Pettigrew and how his mother had been given his finger due to it being the only thing left of the man.

As far as Edmund was concerned, he should be on the lookout for a rat with a missing finger, if Pettigrew was somehow alive.

Edmund was aware of how his father, and Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were all animgai. His father had gotten carried away one night and revealed that he and his friends had illegally become animagi in order to keep Lupin, who was a werewolf, company during the full moon. Edmund still remembered the look his father had for most of the day, no doubt thinking about what would happen if Lily had found out about the story.

Edmund was pulled out of his thoughts the moment he heard the door open again. Susan was standing there, in her yellow pajamas with her hands on her hips.

"Why aren't you two in bed?"

"I could say the same thing for you, Susan."

 _"Edmund!"_

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Oh! Two things, there's going to be a time jump for the next chapter and I'm going to be bringing in a Narnian character that won't be hard to miss. This character may or may not be the first among many more Narnian's showing up...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. You're welcome and not at all troublesome. The children aren't going to be going to Narnia, not yet at least. I do it agree that it would be weird if they went at their current ages. When it comes to the Narnian characters, you'll have to wait and see...


	5. It's A Skill For Her

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thank you to those who have followed, favored, and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _As far as Edmund was concerned, he should be on the lookout for a rat with a missing finger, if Pettigrew was somehow alive._

 _Edmund was aware of how his father, and Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were all animgai. His father had gotten carried away one night and revealed that he and his friends had illegally become animagi in order to keep Lupin, who was a werewolf, company during the full moon. Edmund still remembered the look his father had for most of the day, no doubt thinking about what would happen if Lily had found out about the story._

* * *

 _August, 1985_

They were getting Peter's Hogwarts supplies today. Lucy didn't like this day at all, despite the prospect of being able to finally venture out of the Professor's old home.

Lucy watched as Susan forced a hat over 5-year-old Harry's head. It covered his lightning-bolt scar. Lucy didn't like her brother's scar. It reminded her of the night that they lost their parents.

Harry, who didn't yet know the full story of how they came to be where they currently were at, thought that his scar was the coolest thing in the world. He often made up stories on how he had achieved it.

He was too young to know about You-Know-Who, Lucy rationalized as she waited by the door to the sitting room. He could think up a billion stories, they all were better than the truth.

Lucy watched as her 8-year-old brother, Edmund, walked down the stairs. He had a frown on his face. He looks tired. Did he have another bad dream?

Lucy knew that her brother had dreams like her's, but he rarely spoke about them. She didn't know why, but she didn't push.

Lucy gives the middle Potter boy a smile. Edmund's lips twitch slightly upward, but Lucy wouldn't classify that as a smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

* * *

Slughorn knew the risks of bringing all of the Potter children along with him and Peter for the boy's school shopping, but he also knew the risk of leaving them alone in his house.

He wouldn't make that mistake again. Not after coming home one day to find his house a wreck because Lucy Potter had thought to bring in a lion cub she named Aslan the Second was the smartest idea in the world. Slughorn was still lost to this day as to where the girl _acquired_ the bloody creature, not to mention how she managed to get it inside the house without it killing her or her siblings.

To Slughorn, Lucy Potter was on her way to walking down a similar path as to Newt Scamander. Slughorn secretly hoped that wouldn't be the case. Scamander was brilliant, but he had caused trouble during his time at Hogwarts.

"Alright," Slughorn said to the five Potter children as they gathered around one of the many fireplaces in his large home. He saw that 5-year-old Harry was wearing a hat that covered the blasted scar on his forehead. Slughorn was relieved by this but then realized that it could get knocked off of the boys head, or Harry could take it off himself. "I trust you four," he looked at Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. "To behave yourselves in Diagon Alley." He then looked at Harry. "And you, Harry, are going to stick close to me, okay?"

Harry nodded, an innocent smile on his face. While Peter gets his supplies, Slughorn's going to take Harry to get his eyes checked out. He had started to notice that the boy had some trouble seeing things, and that worried the man. Slughorn briefly remembered that James Potter didn't have the best eyesight either.

Slughorn made sure to give Peter enough money for his things, and extra for his siblings if they wanted to get something small in one of the many shops in Diagon Alley. He gave the boy the money before they all traveled to Diagon Alley via the Floo network.

* * *

The Potter kids had split up. It wasn't intentional for Peter and Susan, who were more concerned with getting Peter's school things, but that didn't mean it was for Edmund and Lucy.

"Come on, Ed!" Lucy said as she dragged her brother through the busy street of Diagon Alley. She was eagerly on the lookout for the nearest pet shop. She had managed to swipe some of the extra gallons Slughorn had given Peter.

Edmund didn't protest about his sister dragging him all over Diagon Alley. He didn't want to be near either Peter or Susan, though he refused to give his reason for it. Lucy wondered if it had anything to do with his dreams.

The brother and sister duo eventually came across Magical Menagerie, a pet shop that was located close to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lucy let go of her brother's hand and all but ran into the pet shop. Edmund scowled at his sister's excitement, but then lightly smirked at it as he entered the shop.

Edmund found Lucy examining a litter of meowing cats. The girl merely shook her head before moving onto another cage within the shop. Edmund walked towards the saleswoman that stood behind the checkout desk.

"You don't happen to have anything dangerous here, do you?" The boy asked the witch, who looked up from her _Witch Weekly Magazine._

"Depends on the kind of creature," the witch says, frowning at the boy as though his presence was offending her.

Edmund glared at the witch. "I'm asking because my 6-year-old sister won't be afraid to take home the most dangerous one here. It's a skill for her."

The witch rolled her eyes. "I doubt that, little boy." She glanced at Lucy, who was staring up at a cage that held a niffler who was attempting to dig its way out of the cage. "You're sister can't be that much of a troublemaker."

"Tell that to the lion cub she once brought home."

The witch gave the boy a strange look before her eyes settled on his sister, who was now looking at the only mouse inside the entire shop. It was near the rats, who were trying to get the girls attention, but she only had her eyes glued to the golden brown mouse that was making sounds at the girl, who looked completely mesmerized by the larger than a normal mouse.

"I want Reepicheep," Lucy declared as she came over to the counter. She put her hands on top of the desk, she stood on her tippy toes in order to appear taller, with minimal success.

The saleswoman frowned. "Does your mummy and daddy know that you two are here?"

Lucy shook her head whilst Edmund retorted. "No, they're dead."

* * *

After leaving the pet shop with Reepicheep the _very_ noisy mouse, Edmund and Lucy found Susan standing outside of Ollivander's. The two could see Peter inside, a look of exasperation on his face as Ollivander snatched another wand out of the 11-year-old's hand.

"Where were you two?" Susan demanded, her arms were folded and she didn't look too pleased with her younger siblings.

"At the pet shop," Lucy said with a grin as she held out the large mouse in her hands, making Suan jump back in fear as a small scream escaped past her lips.

 _"Lucy! That's not a pet!"_

The mouse started squeaking, as though _it understood her!_

Lucy scowled at her older sister. "He's Reepicheep and he's my friend!"

Susan could only shake her head at her younger sister. "Mice aren't good pets, Lucy."

"Would you have preferred if I had gotten a niffler instead?" Lucy demanded, which made Edmund snicker.

Susan was about to speak again but was interrupted by Peter coming out, carrying his new wand. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked her brother, who shook his head.

"Nothing," Peter answered as he looked down at his wand.

"What kind of wand did you get, Pete?" Edmund asked as he eyed the wand in his brother's hand with interest.

"Mahogany, Dragon Heartstring, 11 inches," the 11-year-old answered.

"Wasn't Dad's wand wood mahogany?" Edmund questioned.

Peter frowned and nodded. He hadn't remembered that bit though, Ollivander was the one who told him.

"Peter, I've got a new friend!" Lucy excitedly said as she held up Reepicheep the mouse.

Peter lightly smirked as he noticed Susan's scowl. "What's he called, Lu?"

"Reepicheep!"

The name choice was very peculiar, but the boy feels as though he's heard of the name before, but where could he of heard such an odd name as Reepicheep before?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes and I feel like this isn't my best chapter for this story, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	6. House of Lions

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

In this chapter, another Narnian character is going to be introduced. It won't be hard to miss this character.

I'm also sorry for not updating sooner. I'm going to be starting school soon so things have been quite chaotic for me.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Peter, I've got a new friend!" Lucy excitedly said as she held up Reepicheep the mouse._

 _Peter lightly smirked as he noticed Susan's scowl. "What's he called, Lu?"_

 _"Reepicheep!"_

 _The name choice was very peculiar, but the boy feels as though he's heard of the name before, but where could he of heard such an odd name as Reepicheep before?_

* * *

 _1 September 1985_

11-year-old Peter Potter was nervous. He wasn't nervous about starting Hogwarts today, but because he was leaving his siblings for the first time.

He was looking at himself in the mirror. His red hair had lightened up in the last year or so, and he had grown a few inches. He was currently attempting to tie his tie. It was a lot harder than the boy had thought.

"I can go get Slughorn if you'd like," Peter heard. He turned and saw his brother, 8-year-old Edmund, at his door. He looked bored, as though he had been watching Peter struggle for a while.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to make my presence known."

Peter frowned at the snarky tone his brother gave off. "I don't need any help, Ed."

Edmund scoffed. "Sure you don't, Pete." The boy turned to leave. "I'll tell Slughorn that you'll be needing his assistance in the next ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?"

"Your stubborn and impatient ego will attempt to defer you from seeking out any sort of help until then."

 _"Get out!"_

Peter only heard his brother's laugh as he turned back towards the mirror.

* * *

"I've got to go, Lu," Peter was saying to his youngest sister, who was clinging onto the boy for dear life. They were at the station, near Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but not close enough for any wizard to take notice of them.

"Take me with you then," the redhead said as she held on even tighter. Her fiery red hair had become messier the longer it got, which drove Susan up the walls.

"I will soon enough, but unfortunately not today," Peter said as he managed to pry his sister, who was crying, off of him. He smiled at her, hoping that he was hiding his sadness behind it. "I won't be gone long. I'll be back by Christmas, and then for the summer."

Lucy only nodded as she hugged her brother again, only this time she let go willingly.

Harry was also in tears, which Peter noticed and hugged the 5-year-old. "You'll be there soon enough too, Harry."

Susan had to force a hat over Harry's head, which covered the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. The last thing any of the Potter's or Slughorn wanted was for the little boy to be recognized and suddenly swarmed by a bunch of strangers. The little boy was also wearing a pair of round, wired eyeglasses. He looked even more like their father with his glasses.

Peter then let go of the boy before looking at Edmund, who had a scowl on his face, and Susan, who had a small but concerned smile on her face. He hugged them both.

"Stay out of trouble," Peter warns Edmund, who smirks.

"When have I ever done as I was told?"

Peter frowns, remembering something that he couldn't possibly know about, but hugs his brother again before looking at Susan, who was a spitting image of their mother, sans with hazel colored eyes.

"I'll make sure they're okay," she tells her brother before he can ask. She hugs her brother. "You better write every day or else I will send you a howler."

With a look of relief on his face, Peter hugged his sister before grabbing his trunk and owl cage. He looked at Slughorn, who gave the boy an encouraging smile.

"I'll make sure they don't kill each other, Peter," he informed the boy. "Now you go and have fun. Make sure you tell me more about my replacement's methods, won't you?"

Peter grinned and nodded. He took one more look at his younger siblings before he walked towards the platform and eventually right through it.

* * *

Peter had managed to find an empty compartment. He placed his trunk above his seat and kept his owl, Fenris, next to him. He was already wearing his uniform so he wouldn't have to change into it later.

He had never been on a train before, but he couldn't help but think otherwise. Only, he hadn't been alone. He was in a compartment with five other children, three he felt like he had known, while the other two were strangers. He remembered watching the two children he didn't know get separated at a train station. He remembers the looks on the three other children, but not their faces to a certain degree.

He quickly shook the strange thought away as the compartment door opened. A boy with dark brown hair that went to his shoulders entered.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The boy questions.

"Go right ahead," Peter said.

The boy nodded in appreciation. He placed his trunk above him and sat across from Peter, who held his hand out.

"I'm Peter," he introduced.

"Caspian," the other boy said as he shook Peter's hand.

Peter got out a pack of cards he had in one of his pockets. "Exploding Snap?"

Caspian grinned and the duo started playing one of several games together, during which they would talk about themselves.

Peter told Caspian about his younger siblings, though he made sure not to mention them explicitly by name.

Caspian talked about his family as well. He mentioned that he didn't like them due to reasons he wouldn't discuss.

"What house do you want to be in?" Caspian questioned as they started another game.

"I'm not sure," Peter admitted. "My guardian was in Slytherin, but both of my parents were in Gryffindor."

"My entire family was in Slytherin, well except one of my Mum's cousins," Caspian said with a sigh. "I much rather not be in Slytherin."

"Not all Slytherins are bad."

"I know, it's just that my family expects me to be in Slytherin."

"Than don't be in Slytherin."

"Yeah, that's the plan. Hopefully, the bloody hat will consider it."

* * *

A few hours later, Peter was standing with his fellow peers, waiting to be sorted by the Sorting Hat. He was standing next to Caspian, who appeared nervous, yet confident at the same time.

 _"Lestrange, Caspian!"_

Caspian frowned as he walked up to the Sorting Hat.

Lestrange. Peter knew that name. He heard about it not long after his parents died. Three of them had been sentenced to Azkaban, but Peter couldn't remember why. He briefly wondered if Caspian was the son of one of them.

In a way, he could see why Caspian was against being put in Slytherin.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Peter grinned and started to clap as Caspian took the Sorting Hat off. He looked relieved as he walked towards the Gryffindor.

Eventually, Peter heard his name.

 _"Potter, Peter!"_

Whispers broke out all around Peter. Even amongst some of the professors.

 _"He's Harry Potter's brother!"_

 _"Should I ask him about...you know?"_

 _"I wonder if he saw You-Know-Who before his parents died."_

Peter, with an impassive look on his face, but clenched fists walked up to the Sorting Hat, sat on the stool and let the hat fall on his head. He briefly saw Caspian looking up at him from his spot at the Gryffindor table, judging by the fact that he had his cloak on an empty seat next to him, Peter wondered if he was saving that seat for him.

 _"A challenging one, aren't you?"_ Peter heard in his mind. _"Yet so straight-forward."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"Quite an emotional boy, you are. Always letting your feelings get the best of you."_

 _"I do not!"_

 _"Short temper, I see. Yes...very stubborn as well, but you are a natural leader and a responsible brother. Brave to a fault and loyal to those you trust. Yes, I know where to put you, Your Highness..."_

 _"What?"_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

"So, you're a Potter?" Caspian said to Peter as they were being led to Gryffindor Tower.

"And you're a Lestrange," Peter responded with.

Caspian nodded, a slight rebellious smirk on his face. "Not for long once my mother hears that I've been sorted into the House of Lions. Hopefully, she'll have a heart attack."

"She'll probably die if she hears you're friends with a Potter," Peter said with a small smirk on his face. "If she'll have a heart attack upon hearing you're in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin."

Caspian grinned at this. "Indeed, Potter. This is going to be fantastic."

Peter laughed at this as they continue on their way. As though he had been hit with a brick, Peter stopped laughing and he looked at Caspian. Did he know this boy? For some reason, he felt like he did, but he didn't know-how. He didn't have any friends other than his siblings, and the school he had previously gone to before going into hiding with his family had been a muggle school. Peter wondered if Caspian felt similar, but he decided against asking.

If only he had known that Caspian had similar thoughts.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

mala: Thank you for the review. Reepicheep's the first among many others that shall end up in this story.


	7. Bronze and Blue Coloring

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Peter laughed at this as they continue on their way. As though he had been hit with a brick, Peter stopped laughing and he looked at Caspian. Did he know this boy? For some reason, he felt like he did, but he didn't know-how. He didn't have any friends other than his siblings, and the school he had previously gone to before going into hiding with his family had been a muggle school. Peter wondered if Caspian felt similar, but he decided against asking._

 _If only he had known that Caspian had similar thoughts._

* * *

 _1 September 1986_

There were a million reasons as to why Susan Potter was _not_ ready to go to Hogwarts, despite having everything already packed away in her trunk.

Peter was seen working on his History of Magic essay, even though they are going to Hogwarts _today._

Edmund was reading a book and _not getting his bloody shoes on._

Lucy and Harry... _Wait, where were they?_

"Honestly," Susan said as she went from one area of the room to another in a matter of seconds. "You lot are going to send me into an early grave!"

"We're not even bothering you, Sue," Edmund pointed out, frowning at his older sister.

"Exactly!" Susan said as she checked to make sure her trunk was properly closed. Again. "I feel like there are a million things I'm forgetting, but I don't know what."

"I know one thing that you're missing, Susan," Edmund says with a wryly smirk as he looks at her.

"Tell me."

"Your mind."

"Very funny, Edmund."

"I try."

"Get your shoes on."

 _"Yes, Mum."_

 _"Edmund!"_

Neither notice Peter slipping out of the room, knowing that his sister would eventually turn her bossy attention on him next.

* * *

Peter's friend and fellow housemate, Caspian Lestrange was seen in an empty compartment when Susan and her brother entered.

"Caspian," Peter said with a grin as he and his sister entered. "This is Susan, my sister."

Caspian looked at Susan with a slight smile on his face as he bowed his head at her. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Miss. Potter. I hope you know that you are a far more friendly face to see in comparison to your brother here."

Peter glared at his friend while Susan lightly blushed. Caspian only grinned at the sight of the two Potters.

Something didn't feel right with Susan. It didn't take long for Susan to feel as though she has met Caspian before, despite only just meeting him now. Sure, Peter sometimes spoke about his best friend, but Susan didn't know anything about him. Why does it feel like she's seen his face before? Or at least a face that was different but not so different at all?

Susan watches as Peter and Caspian talk back and forth about their summer. She pretended not to notice the glances that Caspian gave her. Does he recognize, but not remember her too?

"So, how did your family react to seeing you after getting off of the train?" Peter asked his friend with a grin. Susan notes that he has their father's grin. She didn't know if that was a good thing or not since their father was known for having a mischevious grin.

"Oh, they weren't happy about it _at all,"_ Caspian said as he laughed. He then looked at Susan. "I was still wearing my Hogwarts uniform and I only did that because my Aunt Narcissa sent a howler simply because I was sorted into Gryffindor," Caspian mentioned. "I'm honestly surprised they didn't kick me out of the house."

* * *

Susan saw her brother at the Gryffindor table. He sent her an encouraging smile, which made her feel less anxious about her sorting.

 _"Potter, Susan!"_

Just like the previous year, whispers broke out amongst the student body.

 _"This one's a girl!"_

 _"She's got red hair like her brother."_

 _"She's really pretty..."_

The Sorting Hat fell on Susan's head.

 _"Another one I see,"_ Susan hears.

 _"Very different though. Yes, more practical, but bossy at times."_

 _"That wasn't very nice."_

 _"My apologies,"_ the Hat says, though Susan has reasons to believe otherwise. _"Quite intelligent and responsible. You have a fierce but gentle mind. I know your house, Your Highness..."_

 _"What did you-_

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

 _2 September 1986_

Severus Snape scowled when he saw which classes he was teaching first today. First-year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. He briefly remembered Susan Potter's sorting, as well as her brothers the previous year.

Despite his displeasure over teaching James Potter's two brats, he was painfully reminded of Lily every time he looked at the two. The red hair certainly didn't help. He hadn't gotten a good look at Susan Potter last night, he had been too preoccupied with _not_ looking at the girl, knowing that she may look more like her mother than her older brother.

He watched as the novice Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's made their way into his classroom. He scowled at the mere sight of them. How many explosions would he have to deal with today?

It didn't take Snape long to notice Susan Potter amongst the colors of blue and bronze. She was an almost carbon copy of her late mother, but with her blasted fathers eyes.

While it was easy to reprimand Peter Potter whenever the boy made a mistake in Potions, which was not often but often enough that it made Snape realize that the boy hadn't inherited his mother's gifts in the subject, how was he going to do the same to the girl who could pass off has her late mother's twin?

At least she wasn't in his house.

When it came to the four houses, Snape secretly loathed teaching the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff. There were no Slytherins to favor nor Gryffindors to take points from. When it came to the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Snape was almost bored with how...average their classes could be. Of course, there were occasions where he would have to take points from the Hufflepuffs who repeatedly messed up their potion, and then there were the Ravenclaws who would raise their hand _every time_ he asked a question.

Roll call went without much issue, but Snape didn't even get the chance to start his lecture when he noticed a hand raised. He only saw the bronze and blue coloring of the student's robes.

With a scowl firmly set, Snape lowered his eyes at the student whose face he could not see. "Yes..."

"Potter, Susan Potter."

Merlin's beard.

"Yes...Miss. Potter?" He attempted to sound harsh, but even hearing the Potter spawn reminded him of Lily.

"I was just wondering if you did extra credit, Professor Snape."

Damnit, this girl is _just like_ Lily Evans.

Snape stared at the hazel-eyed girl, focusing only on her eyes to remember who her father had been. Yes, just focus on that, and he'll get through the next seven years with his sanity in check.

Wait...There were three more Potter's left.

None of them better end up in Slytherin house.

That would be the day, Snape mused bitterly. A Potter in the house of snakes.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review and his mother is Bellatrix. You'll have to see when it comes to Caspian and Draco.

Jocy: Thanks for the review. I do agree that Bellatrix's horrible.

KK: Thanks for the review.


	8. A Potter In The House Of Snakes

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Damnit, this girl is just like Lily Evans._

 _Snape stared at the hazel-eyed girl, focusing only on her eyes to remember who her father had been. Yes, just focus on that, and he'll get through the next seven years with his sanity in check._

 _Wait...There were three more Potter's left._

 _None of them better end up in Slytherin house._

 _That would be the day, Snape mused bitterly. A Potter in the house of snakes._

* * *

 _1 September 1988_

Edmund didn't want to put the Hat on. Not after all the other students did before him, but he did want to know his Hogwarts house.

 _"Potter, Edmund!"_

Edmund scowled, but ignored the whispers that he heard.

 _"Another Potter?"_

 _"He doesn't look like the other two."_

 _"He's got their eye color though."_

 _"I don't like that look on his face."_

Edmund rolled his eyes as the Sorting Hat fell on his head.

 _"A complicated one you are."_

 _"Thank you."_

The Sorting Hat chuckled in Edmund's minds.

 _"You're very cold in your thinking, and quite sharp-minded. You are very intuitive and impartial. You have a sense of awareness of your weaknesses. You desire power but know better than to seek for it. Your Highness, I hope you find your answers in..."_

 _"Your Highness? What in the-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

For once, nearly everyone forgets to clap due to shock. Most notably, the look on Potions Master Severus Snape's face was one of pure horror.

* * *

A Potter in the house of snakes, Snape bitterly thought as he watched as Edmund Potter take the Sorting Hat off and walk towards the Slytherin table. Snape saw the other two Potters, Peter and Susan staring at their younger brother, they both looked worried but had semi-encouraging smiles on their faces. He noticed the scowl on the boy's face. What did the Hat say to the boy?

Of all the Potters, why did it have to be the smartass that ended up in Slytherin?

Though, Snape shouldn't be surprised Edmund Potter had been sorted into Slytherin. The boy had a particularly wicked tongue on him and was quite clever, at least judging by what Snape had witnessed when he met the boy years ago at Slughorn's party.

He still wasn't pleased about seeing the boy in his house though. Edmund, after all, was a Potter. James Potter's son as a matter-of-fact, but he was also Lily's as well. Snape, even though he hated to admit this, saw both James and Lily in the boy.

Merlin, he saw James and Lily in Peter and Susan as well. Even Lucy, though he had only seen the girl once, reminded Snape of her mother vividly.

It wasn't fair to Snape. It shouldn't have been James Lily had ended up with, but she had. Snape shouldn't have called Lily that blasted word, but he had. Snape should have never joined the Death Eaters, but he had.

It wasn't fair at all. Not for Snape. Not For Lily and James. Certainly not for the Potter siblings.

Snape couldn't help but feel responsible for it all ending up the way it did.

* * *

 _3 September 1988_

Edmund hadn't wanted to leave home yet. He didn't want to leave Lucy and Harry on their own with only Slughorn for company. He, unfortunately, didn't have much of a choice though.

His first day of classes had gone off alright, though he was glad that it was Saturday. He could finally have some time to visit the Hogwarts library.

As Edmund made his way towards the Great Hall alone, he saw Susan talking with Peter's friend, Caspian. Judging by the fact that they were behind a large collum, they didn't want to be seen.

Smirking, Edmund placed his arms behind his back and calmly walked towards the duo.

"-It's fascinating, isn't it?" Edmund heard Caspian say.

"I'll say so, Caspian," Edmund said, making his sister and the taller boy jump. "Do tell me, what's so fascinating?"

 _"Edmund!"_ Susan hissed in embarrassment.

Edmund grinned. "I wonder what Peter will think about this oh so _fascinating_ conversation."

Susan glared at her younger, mischevious brother. "Don't you dare, Edmund Remus Potter."

"We weren't doing anything, Ed," Caspian told the first year. "Just talking."

"I can see that," Edmund said as he started to leave. "Talking whilst hiding, no doubt neither of you wanted to be caught together. Especially from Peter, given his recent track record with any boy who tries looking at my sister here." As the boy started walking away, he gave his final two cents. "I won't tell Peter, I'll leave that trainwreck up to you two."

* * *

Edmund wasn't surprised to see that he had a letter from Lucy as the owls started coming in during breakfast. He was sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. His fellow housemates kept their distance from the third Potter child, not that Edmund minded. He preferred being on his own but didn't protest when one of his siblings, usually Lucy, wanted to do something with him.

Edmund looked down at the letter with childish letters printed out on the envelope. He tore the envelope opened and stared down at the letter in his hands.

 _Dear Eddie,_

 _What's Hogwarts like? How are the other Slytherin's treating you? I hope they aren't being too harsh to you. How was your first day of classes? Exciting I bet. Harry and I miss you, Peter and Susan. Professor Slughorn's currently trying to teach Harry about mathematics, but he doesn't seem interested in them. Not that I can blame him, it's boring learning about numbers. I don't know how you can enjoy learning about it._

 _I still want to go see the wardrobe again. Don't you agree that the carvings on it are splendid?_

 _I had another dream last night. It was about a girl having tea with a fawn, Mr. Tumnus. He lives in a cave by a beautiful lamp-post. He played a lovely tune on his wooden flute for the girl. It made her sleepy though. He must be the Mr. Tumnus the girl talked about in another one of my dreams._

 _I don't think Harry believes that we share dreams. I want to show him the wardrobe, but he doesn't want to see it. I wonder why he doesn't have funny dreams like we, Susan and Peter do. It's unusual, isn't it?_

 _I miss having you around, Eddie. I miss Peter and Susan too, but it's weird not having you around. I can't wait to start Hogwarts, but I don't want to leave Harry. He'll be all alone with just Professor Slughorn as company. He'll be very lonely without someone to play with, don't you think?_

 _I have to go. Professor Slughorn is starting to talk about something that seems interesting. I don't want to miss it._

 _Love, Lucy_

Edmund lightly smiles at the letter, though he's troubled by the dream Lucy mentioned. He had one too about a figure named Tumnus. Only, they were in an icy prison. He doesn't like the cold, so that dream wasn't a favorite of his. He wouldn't mention it to Lucy though. She had the good dreams, Edmund normally had the bad ones. A part of him felt like he deserved it, though he didn't know why.

Edmund doesn't take much notice when Susan and Caspian enter the Great Hall. He does notice when they go towards their respective house tables. Susan sits by a Ravenclaw girl, who strikes up a conversation with the older Potter girl. Caspian sits by himself. Peter must still be asleep, Edmund finds himself thinking as he finishes up his breakfast. He folds Lucy's letter and places it in his pants pocket. He'll write to her once he's in the library.

Maybe now he'll be able to get somewhere with the charm his parents used on their house.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not allowed in the Restricted Section?" Edmund demanded as he stared up at Madam Pince, who had an irritated look on her vulture-like face.

"You need a professor's signature," Pince told the 11-year-old. "Why do you need to enter the Restricted Section anyhow, Mr. Potter? You've only had classes for a day."

Edmund frowned. "I've been trying to research about a charm that's used for protection. My parents had one on their house, but I don't know what it was called, or how it had been broken."

For a moment that, Edmund could have sworn the librarian had softened up in her normal stern expression.

"I suggest you start looking in the Charms Section," Pince advised the boy with a sigh. "If you haven't found your answer even then, come back and I shall assist you, but only if you respect the library rules."

Edmund nodded and made his way towards the different sections throughout the library. He eventually found the Charms Section and started pulling random books off of the shelves. He might as well make his time in the library valuable while he could.

Of course, he made sure to write Lucy a letter before he started his research. He would mail it later once Peter or Susan drag him out of the library for some food or sleep.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

I had this chapter, as well as the next one done early since I plan on focusing on my schoolwork for the next few weeks. I'll release the following chapter on Friday.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	9. House of Badgers

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

So, I know that I said in my previous chapter that I would update on Friday. Long story short, I'm very impatient.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"I suggest you start looking in the Charms Section," Pince advised the boy with a sigh. "If you haven't found your answer even then, come back and I shall assist you, but only if you respect the library rules."_

 _Edmund nodded and made his way towards the different sections throughout the library. He eventually found the Charms Section and started pulling random books off of the shelves. He might as well make his time in the library valuable while he could._

 _Of course, he made sure to write Lucy a letter before he started his research. He would mail it later once Peter or Susan drag him out of the library for some food or sleep._

* * *

 _31 August 1990_

It wasn't like Lucy wanted these dreams. Not entirely that is.

The now 11-year-old Potter girl was seen packing away her remaining clothes after being told to take them all out. According to Susan, Lucy folded them incorrectly the first time, which the girl found rubbish. Clothes were clothes, Lucy didn't see why her sister was so obsessed with keeping things, especially clothes, neatly organized and _properly_ folded.

Reepicheep the mouse, Lucy's friend and self-appointed protector, was seen digging himself out of Lucy's trunk.

"You know, Lucy, this seems like a wonderful idea," the noble mouse said to the girl as he climbed out of the trunk with the help of Lucy's schoolbooks. "A magical castle in a land that no one knows about! Think of all the adventures you and I shall have!"

Lucy grinned. She was going to respond to her dear friend, but a knock on her bedroom door prevented her from responding to the talking mouse.

"Come in."

Lucy's little brother by a single year, Harry, stuck his head in. His circular glasses were around his eyes and his blasted lightning bolt scar forever on the boy's forehead. Harry still had yet to discover the true origin of the scar that's been on his head for nearly nine years. He knew that You-Know-Who had killed their parents, but not that he had been the one to give him that horrid scar. Lucy has known this for a long time, she often wonders why Peter, Susan, and Professor Slughorn refuse to tell Harry about how he got his scar. She had been forbidden from telling her little brother, so she couldn't tell him. Not yet that is.

She only recently learned about how the scar formed itself into that of a lightning bolt; the hand movement for the Killing Curse was the same as the scar on Harry's head. Edmund had told her that when she had asked what sort of charms her older brother had learned in one of the books he had read.

"You're still not done packing?" Harry asked as he looked at his sister's trunk.

Lucy shook her head as she threw a pair of socking into her trunk. "According to Susan, it looks as though the items in my trunk had been swept up in some kind of storm."

Harry laughs at this. "Knowing you, Luce, it probably was."

Lucy smiled in agreement. She never liked keeping her things organized. She preferred things messy, and it was easier for her to find things when they weren't hidden under other things or tucked away on a bookshelf. Besides, she also had Reepicheep to help her when she needed it.

Harry sat on his sister's bed. He was looking at one of the paintings his sister had done on her wall. It was a beautiful and detailed painting. It was of a lamp-post, a girl wearing a brown dress and green sweater had her left hand on the lamp post as she stared off into the distance. The girl was surrounded by snow and trees. Harry couldn't see the girls face, seeing as her back was the only thing Lucy had painted of the girl. Her hair went to her chin and was a similar, but slightly lighter color to the girl's dress. Lucy told Harry that she saw the lamp-post in one of her funny dreams before she met a...fawn called Mr. Tumnus. Harry didn't know what a fawn was, only that they had _very hairy_ legs and had funny ears, according to Lucy.

Harry used to be interested in Lucy's stories, but not so much anymore. Not when he learned that Lucy believed that these stories were somehow real. Harry knew that the stories worried Peter and Susan, but not Edmund for some reason. Harry found this odd since Edmund was closer and more protective of Lucy that he was Peter, Susan and himself. Maybe that was why. Maybe Edmund didn't want to hurt Lucy's feelings. Or maybe he believed that Lucy's stories were real, but that wasn't very Edmund-like. Edmund was the polar opposite of Lucy, he was cold while Lucy was warm, he was more cynical while Lucy was more optimistic. Edmund Potter, to Harry, was the last person he would ever expect to believe in the fairytales that originated from their imaginative sister's mind.

But then again, Harry used to make up stories about his scar since no one would tell him how he got it in the first place.

"Lucy?"

"Yes, Harry?" Lucy's giving Harry one of her bright and carefree smiles as she looks at her brother.

"How did I get my scar?"

Lucy's cheerful smile drops almost instantly. Harry had never seen it drop so quickly as did just now.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I can't tell you."

Harry frowns as he looks away. "Why not?" He's angry, but not with Lucy. He wants to be, but he's not. Lucy knows, but he doesn't, and she's only a year older than him. It's not fair.

"Professor Slughorn and Peter and Susan think that you're too young to know just yet."

Harry glares at his sister, frustrated. "But you know, and you're only a year older than me!"

Lucy was at a loss for words. "I'll talk to Professor Slughorn, Harry."

Harry's glare slowly drops from his face when he notices the look on his sister's face. "Sorry, Luce. I shouldn't be getting angry with you."

Lucy lightly smiles as she takes her brother's hand. "You'll find the answers you're looking for soon enough, Harry."

* * *

 _1 September 1990_

Peter, Susan, and Professor Slughorn are seen eating breakfast in the dining room. 16-year-old Peter is seen finishing up the last of his Charms essay rewrites, silently thanking Susan for checking over his work for any mistakes. His perfect badge was lying next to his breakfast plate. 15-year-old Susan, on the other hand, was wearing her prefect badge. It was pinned to her school jumper, freshly polished without a single dent in it. Peter's badge wasn't so lucky.

Susan was seen putting her plate in the sink as Lucy's beloved companion, Reepicheep the mouse scurried past her hand, making her flinch back.

 _"Lucy, come get your bloody creature before it becomes dinner for Paravel!"_

Paravel was the name of Peter's pet owl, which he had gotten as a birthday present last year. Peter remembered hearing about the name Paravel, but he didn't know where. Sometimes he wondered if he had heard it from one of Lucy's stories, or one of his rare, sometimes scary, but most times magnificent dreams about a land in another world.

Lucy comes rushing in moments later as Reepicheep starts to squeak rapidly. Lucy only smiles as she picks up her beloved rodent and lets him relax on her shoulder. Susan frowns in disapproval.

"What have I said about bringing that thing in the kitchen?"

"I didn't bring him in here though," Lucy protested as she looked up at her older, bossy sister. "He must have gotten hungry!"

A flash of frustration appeared on Susan's face as Lucy starts making her plate. She was going to tell her younger sister off but was interrupted before she could do so.

"I think we should tell Harry about his scar," the 11-year-old redhead told Susan as she picked up her plate. The two girls then walked into the dining room. Lucy took a seat next to Peter while Susan stood across from her. "He's old enough to know about it."

"Old enough to know about what exactly?" Slughorn questions Lucy as he looks up from his newspaper.

"Harry wants to know how he got his scar," Lucy explained, looking at her guardian. "I think he's ready to know about it."

Slughorn signs while Peter and Susan both frown. All three knew that the girl was right, Harry was old enough to know about his scar. In a year, he would be on his way to Hogwarts himself. He shouldn't learn about his past from a stranger.

"We can't tell him today though," Edmund said as he entered the room. He was carrying a few slices of toast in one hand, a book in the other. He sat down on Lucy's other side and promptly took a bite out of one of his slices of toast.

"Why not?" Lucy questioned, frowning at her older brother.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "We're leaving for school, in case you've forgotten, Lu. We can't just tell him and then walk out the door a moment later." He took another bite of his food as he stared at his older siblings and Slughorn.

"You're right," Susan admitted, though she wasn't too pleased about it.

* * *

Lucy couldn't help but stare at everything in the Great Hall. She had never seen such beauty and magical before, at least when she was awake that is. Her dreams often showed her things far more beautiful.

 _"Potter, Lucy!"_

Lucy smiles as she makes her way up to the Sorting Hat. She notices the whispering but doesn't let it bother her.

 _"10 gallons she goes into Hufflepuff."_

 _"She doesn't look-Ow! Seriously, Potter?"_

 _"Shut up, Flint."_

The Hat falls over Lucy's eyes.

 _"My, the kind of mind you have, young one."_

Lucy takes that as a compliment. The Hat chuckles, as though he's aware of this.

 _"You're a very brave one, just as much as your brother Peter. You are very keen on helping others, even at your own expense. Loyal and brave, and very kind-hearted. I know a place where you will make friends easily, Your Highness..."_

Lucy wants to question the Hat on what it just called her, but she hears her house name before she can have the chance.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

As the Sorting Hat starts to be taken off of Lucy's head, it whispers lightly in her ear.

 _"Do remember, once..."_

The Hat's removed before it can finish what it was going to say. Lucy frowns, before remembering that she had just been sorted into Hufflepuff. She pulls a grin on her face as she walks over to the cheering Hufflepuff table.

* * *

She finds herself sitting next to a boy with dark hair and grey eyes. He must be a second-year, judging by the fact that he wore yellow and black, and appeared to be on the younger side, more or less. He gave her a friendly smile.

"Hello," the Hufflepuff boy says. "My name's Cedric Diggory."

Lucy grins. "Hello Cedric, I'm Lucy."

Cedric nods as he lightly laughs. "I know, you were just sorted."

"Oh, right. Well then, it's nice to meet you, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric's grin widens a bit at this. "The same for you, Lucy Potter."

Diggory. That name instantly reminds Lucy of the Professor, the one that previously owned Slughorn's large home. Of course, Lucy doesn't know how she knows this. She doesn't know the name of the Professor, his name was never mentioned in one of her dreams. Maybe in one of his old books? No, that doesn't sound right, but it doesn't sound wrong either.

Lucy finds herself looking for her siblings. She finds Edmund first. He's reading his book from earlier, completely ignoring the rest of the Sorting, to the irritation of some of his fellow Slytherins.

She sees Susan at the Ravenclaw table. She's sneaking glances at Caspian, who catches them without Peter noticing any of it. Peter's too preoccupied with the Sorting, no doubt ready to clap for the next child sorted into Gryffindor.

A slight breeze picks up in the room. Lucy nearly misses it but doesn't find it strange. It was slightly windy outdoors, maybe there's an opened window somewhere.

* * *

The corridors are dark, even with the lights of fire on the walls.

Lucy's among the last of the Hufflepuff First-Years. She keeps herself away from the others, in case Reepicheep decides to start talking again. She doesn't know why only she can hear her dear friend, and Reepicheep's not much help either when it comes to answering that question.

The breeze returns, though it's much more noticeable now. Lucy frowns as goosebumps cross both of her arms. She looks at the other Hufflepuffs, they don't appear to even notice the breeze.

She hears footprints on the ground as everyone stops at the entrance of Hufflepuff Basement, where the common room and dormitories were.

The footprints weren't loud, but they weren't soft either. If Lucy didn't know any better, she would say that an animal was wandering around the ground.

Shaking her head, Lucy walks into the common room, but not before hearing a voice, one barely above a whisper, barely below a roar.

 _"Things never happen the same way twice."_

She knew that voice, but it was one she only heard in her dreams. Could it be...

Lucy turned her head, expecting for a magnificent lion to be behind her.

Only there was nothing there. Just the darkness and shadows yet to be seen.

With a tired sigh, Lucy Potter walked into the common room for the House of Badgers.

Unaware of what was to come, of the dreams she has yet to remember, a Queen finds herself walking into a life she could never have imagined.

A war she and her three elder siblings knew would happen long before it began.

How they promised to protect a boy not yet born.

Not in their current lives, but the same could not be said in their lasts.

When they were Pevensie's, not Potter's.

If only she had stayed a moment longer.

She would have seen the shadow of a good but untamed lion.

And he would have told her stories of her lost life.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

This is kind of random, but whenever I write for this story, I always listen to this one song that's apart of the _Prince Caspian_ soundtrack. Have any of you ever heard of the song _A Dance 'Round the Memory Tree_ by Oren Lavie?

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, Harry's going to be more in the story from this point on.

Jocy: Thanks for the review. I may or may not have something similar to that in my plans for this story.

Fangtasia: Thanks for the review.


	10. Flashes of Green

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

I had some free time today from my school work, so here's the next chapter.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _When they were Pevensie's, not Potter's._

 _If only she had stayed a moment longer._

 _She would have seen the shadow of a good but untamed lion._

 _And he would have told her stories of her lost life._

* * *

 _20 December 1990_

There were times where Harry felt like the odd one out of his family.

The 10-year-old boy's seen walking through Professor Slughorn's big, old manor. He didn't want to go with him to pick up his older siblings.

 _"Why not, Harry?"_ Slughorn had asked him earlier.

 _"I don't know,"_ Harry had lied. He wanted some time for himself. He wanted the chance to think about the secret that his siblings and Slughorn were keeping from him. About his scar and why it was even a secret in the first place.

He knew that they were going to tell him after Christmas, they told him so right before they left for the station.

He felt excited about learning the true origin of his scar, but he also felt bad about being excited. He sometimes saw the looks that his siblings had whenever they looked at it. Peter, Susan, and Lucy would always look worried, while Edmund hid his emotions. He couldn't even bring up having a headache without his siblings looking at his scar.

He knew there was a story behind his scar, but no one ever spoke it.

It was why he stopped liking Lucy's odd stories. Every morning she'd have a new one, and Peter and Susan would both cast worried glances at her while Edmund merely shrugged and told Lucy that it was a good story. Harry, in all honesty, found her stories confusing.

According to Peter, Lucy had been telling her stories ever since she could talk.

* * *

Harry was seen inside Lucy's room. It was slightly unorganized, but none other less clean. On the walls, the only decorations were Lucy's paintings. He saw the one with the lamp-post, next to it was another painting of the girl. She was still at the lamp-post, wearing the same clothing, only this time she was with a man-like creature who had very hairy legs and funny looking ears. He didn't remember what the creature's name was, only that he was a friendly fawn. Whatever that meant. The fawn was carrying an umbrella and a few packages. It was a funny painting, in Harry's opinion.

Another painting took up most of the wall adjacent to the door. There were four thrones, with four people on it. Harry couldn't tell what the four people looked like, only that two were male and two female. There was more focus on the magnificent looking lion that stood in front of the thrones. There were few more paintings on the wall, but none that caught Harry's attention that much.

Though, the painting of the four crowns, two swords, the horn, bow and arrow, dagger, and what appeared to be a vial of some sort of potion was probably the most detailed thing Harry had ever seen. They looked more realistic in comparison to the rest of Lucy's beautiful paintings.

* * *

Edmund's room was vastly different in comparison to Lucy's. It was the only room Harry had never entered. He had been in Peter's room, which was as messy as it was clean, as well as Susan's room, which didn't even have a flick of dust anywhere. He spent more time in Lucy's room since that's where she normally was, painting her strange paintings, and talking to her even stranger mouse. He never really thought of going into Edmund's room until this very moment.

Whereas Lucy's room had light paint on the walls, Edmund's was dark. Not extremely dark though, just dark enough to make the room feel cold. He had a bookshelf in his room, which was filled with books he no doubt had already read. There were also books on his desk, though they weren't as organized as Harry expected. He saw Edmund's silver torch hiding behind the stack of books, distantly remembering in a letter that he had forgotten it. Harry found that odd, why would he need a torch when he could just use his wand if he needed a light? Especially as old as the torch he had. It had come with the house, the old and rusted but still silver torch. There was even initials scratched at the bottom end of the torch, E.P., which Harry found funny. Someone with the same initials as Edmund had left their torch and eventually was taken by a boy with the same letters.

For some reason, Harry looked under his brother's bed. The only things under there were an old pair of shoes and a few leather-bounded sketchbooks. That was when Harry remembered that, like Lucy, Edmund was good at drawing and painting as well, though he didn't paint his walls with fairy tales.

Grabbing the one on top, Harry opened the book and saw the first drawing.

It was a photo of a boy dressed up as a knight. The boy looked young but older than Harry. His hair was dark and he had a split lip. He was wielding a sword, which he had brought down on what appeared to be a long, crystalized wand. A woman dressed in the mane of a lion was holding the wand in one hand, a sword in the other. Tiny pieces of the broken wand appeared in the drawing, as well as an odd sort of pattern of shading. Was it representing some sort of light?

Harry had to tear his eyes away from the picture. He turned the page and saw the same boy. He was on the ground, bleeding if Harry was looking at the shading correctly. His eyes were closed shut and his features were very realistic. He wore a lion on his tunic, and he looked to be in pain. One arm was stretched out away from his body, the other near the bloody part of his abdomen. He was alone and in pain.

After carefully putting the book back in its place, Harry left Edmund's room. He didn't find Edmund's drawings abnormal. If anything, they were the kind of drawings Edmund would do. He didn't know that Edmund had odd dreams, nor did he know about Peter and Susan's dreams. Only Lucy's, since she was so open with them.

* * *

He ended up back in his room, starting to regret not going with Slughorn. Harry never knew that it could be this boring being all by himself in such a big house.

His room was big like his siblings were. The wall was a few shades lighter than Edmund's room, and a few shades darker than Lucy's. He shared the same dark oak flooring. His walls were mostly barren, sans a few childish drawings and a photo of his family that had been taken shortly before his parents died.

Harry looked at the photo for what could only be the millionth time.

His Mum was holding him in her arms. Her dark red hair was tousled, but otherwise more kept in comparison to her husband. She was smiling at the camera, as was his baby self, who had no lightning-bolt scar and a nearly toothless grin. He had a few baby teeth at that point. His jet black hair was just as messy as his father, who was sitting near his mother. On his shoulders was a little redhead with bright green eyes, grinning happily as though she had just been laughing at the camera. Lucy, it was easy to tell that it was her just based on her wide grin. Susan was sitting on James lap, her red hair in a delicate braid, a carefree smile on her face. In between, them all was Peter and Edmund. Peter's red hair was neatly combed, though it had been clear that he had messed with it, and he had the same mischevious smile as his father. Edmund, on the other hand, had the same messy black hair as Harry and their father, only his was slightly more tamed. He was even smiling, he had their mother's witty but kind smile.

It was a muggle photo, so they all didn't move in it. For once, Harry was okay with that. Whoever took the photo captured the image at the perfect time.

He was so entrapped by the photo that he didn't hear the front door open.

 _"Harry? Where are you?"_

* * *

 _30 December 1990_

It had been five days after Christmas when Harry was called.

Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were waiting for him in Susan's room. It was the most organized room out of the Potter siblings. Her walls were light, the furniture was a shade lighter in comparison to Lucy's. Her walls held awards and letters she had received from Hogwarts. On her bedside table was a framed photo of the five Potter siblings at King's Cross Station. All of the Potter's but Harry were dressed in their school robes. It had been a Christmas gift from Slughorn, who had taken the photo.

When Harry entered his older sister's room, Peter and Lucy were sitting on Susan's bed, Edmund was leaning against the wall close to it, and Susan was sitting at her vanity.

"We've tortured you enough, haven't we?" Susan questions after Harry sits down at Susan's spotless desk.

"I wouldn't say torture, but that seems to be close enough."

Peter lightly smirks before frowning solemnly. "You know how Mum and Dad died, don't you Harry?"

Harry nodded, frowning. "Voldemort killed them."

Only Susan flinches at the mention of the Dark Lord's name.

Peter nodded, a flash of anger and grief appearing on his face before covering it up completely. "Yes, he killed them. Do you know where?"

Harry frowned in confusion. "In our old home. Why's that important?"

Peter sighs. "Dad died in the sitting room, but Mum...she died in your nursery."

Edmund started talking before Harry could fully take in what he just heard. "Voldemort killed Dad first. He had been by the stairs." A rare flicker of emotion crossed Edmund's face. "He didn't have his wand on him when Voldemort killed him. Mum didn't have hers either if I remember correctly." He shook his head as he looked down. "He had hidden Lucy and me in the wardrobe he was supposed to take down."

"Peter and I were hiding in his room," Susan told her youngest brother. "He...He told Mum to get out of the way. She refused and he killed her."

Harry frowned. "What did he do next?"

He doesn't hear an answer for what he could only describe as a decade.

"There were three flashes of green," Lucy said quietly, speaking for the first time. She sounded upset, her eyes threatening to spill out with tears. "The first two killed our parents." She reached over, lightly trailing her thumb over Harry's scar. "The third one hit you here."

* * *

Harry saw himself in Susan's mirror. He ignored everything but the scar on his forehead.

"How am I still alive?" Harry asked, asking no one in particular.

"We don't know the exact cause," Peter said, looking at his little brother. "Only that something far more powerful protected you against the Killing Curse."

"Then why did Mum die?" Harry demanded, emotion flooding his voice without his consent. "She was in the room with me. Wouldn't-Wouldn't have whatever it was protecting her too?"

"Maybe because she was in the room with you," Edmund suggested, a thoughtful look settling on his freckled face. "She was the only one in there with you and him. He allowed her to move, but she didn't." He looked at Harry, who hadn't looked away from his scar yet. "She chose to die to give you a chance at life."

Peter quietly forced Harry to look at him. He could see the tears in his brother's eyes, so Peter hugged his little brother. "You survived something no one else has before."

"Is that why people call me the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked, looking up at Peter, who nodded.

"Where did you hear about that?" The 16-year-old questioned.

"At the station earlier this year," Harry admitted. "A red-haired lady was talking about me to someone else. I guess one of them had seen one of you guys because they kept on asking where I was at."

Peter scowled. "People don't know when to mind their own business, Harry. Unfortunately, that's how it's going to be for you in the Wizarding World. They don't care that you're just a kid. Had we not of just told you, they no doubt would try themselves with their incorrect version."

"We didn't know when it was the right time to tell you, Harry," Susan said, lightly ruffling up her brother's hair, something she had never done, she had always tried to tame it. "We should have told you sooner, but we knew that you wouldn't have been ready to hear it when Peter started school."

Harry knew that his sister wasn't wrong. "At least you lot told me." He gave a half-hearted, but grateful smile.

Lucy was the first one to hug him, followed by Susan, then Edmund and Peter.

For once, Harry didn't feel odd in his family of five underaged wizards.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Unfortunately, I'm not sure when I will be uploading the next chapter for this story. I do know that there's **no way** I'm going to abandon this story though. I'll try to have the next chapter up in a few weeks though.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest: Thanks for the review.

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. I won't confirm on who's going to meet Aslan first, and you'll have to see in the next chapter about Harry.


	11. The Sorting Hat

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"We didn't know when it was the right time to tell you, Harry," Susan said, lightly ruffling up her brother's hair, something she had never done, she had always tried to tame it. "We should have told you sooner, but we knew that you wouldn't have been ready to hear it when Peter started school."_

 _Harry knew that his sister wasn't wrong. "At least you lot told me." He gave a half-hearted, but grateful smile._

 _Lucy was the first one to hug him, followed by Susan, then Edmund and Peter._

 _For once, Harry didn't feel odd in his family of five underaged wizards._

* * *

 _1 September 1991_

Today was the day. Bloody Hell, today he was going to Hogwarts.

11-year-old Harry Potter was seen in his room. He was putting on his robes but had some trouble with his tie.

"Need some help?" Harry turns around. Peter's standing at the door, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes, his shiny new Head Boy's badge pinned carelessly, bu entirely so, to his clothing.

Harry nodded and watched as his 17-year-old brother made his way over to him.

"Nervous?" Peter asked as he tied the tie around Harry's neck.

"A little," Harry admitted. More like a lot in reality, but Harry couldn't let his brother know that. He didn't want to worry Peter, who would have told Susan, no doubt whilst being spied on by Edmund and Lucy.

Peter smiled in amusement, as though he knew what the boy was thinking. "It's okay to admit that you're nervous, Harry. I was, you know."

"You were?" Harry asked, looking up at his brother in surprise.

Peter nodded as he stepped away from Harry. "Oh yeah, I was nervous. I was nervous about starting Hogwarts." He lightly smirked as he continued. "I was nervous about leaving you a lot."

"Really?"

"Yep," Peter confirmed as he took a seat at Harry's desk. "Up until that point, I was always around you, Sue, Ed, and Lu. Ever since we were really little actually." His hazel colored eyes met Harry's green ones. "I was scared of being completely alone for the first time, but I eventually got over that fear. Do you wanna know how?"

Harry nodded.

"I met Caspian on the train, helped keep me out of my head, and listened when I talked about you guys."

Harry smiled, knowing that Caspian was Peter's best friend. He remembered how they only had one falling out when Caspian started dating Susan during her fourth year. Peter had sent a rather lengthy letter to Lucy, Harry, and Slughorn about it. They would never admit to Peter's face that they had found the letter rather comical.

"Not only will you find your best friend on the train," Peter said with a reassuring smile. "You'll have four older siblings standing behind you whenever you need us."

That made Harry grin even wider. "I know you guys are betting on what house I'm going to end up in."

Peter laughed. "Please get into Gryffindor, Harry. I don't think I'll survive if I have to give up twenty gallons to Susan, Edmund, or Lucy."

Harry laughed. "No promises, Pete."

* * *

Slughorn had insisted on taking a photo of the Potter siblings. He had done it in previous years, only now it would be the first and last time he would be able to get one with all five of them in their school robes.

"Alright, I want to see all of you smiling," Slughorn said. They were at King's Cross Station. Near Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, but far enough away to go unnoticed by the general wizarding population.

They were sitting on a bench that was up against a stone wall. Edmund was sitting next to Peter, who had Harry on his other side. Lucy was on Harry's other side, followed by Susan. Edmund, now 14, had grown several inches during the summer, though he had yet to catch up to Peter, who was nearing six foot.

They both had to endure haircuts from Susan, as did Harry. They were all clean-cut, though with various outcomes. For Edmund and Harry, their dark hair was still wild and untamed, while Peter's was the exact opposite. His previously red hair had lightened into an almost blondish-red. It had been quite the hassle trying to get Lucy to let Susan put the girl's hair up in a braid. Susan had failed when she had left the room for a moment after putting Lucy's hair in a loose ponytail. When she had returned with more hairclips, Lucy had just snipped the hair divided from the rubber band off. The 12-year-old's previously long and unruly, fiery dark red hair had all in one cut been shortened down to the girl's chin. It was still as wild as ever. Susan wasn't pleased and would never admit that the hairstyle looked good on her younger sister. Susan's hair had remained the same, though it had darkened into a sort of brownish color. It had made the freckles on her face more or less stand out.

Slughorn made sure that the Potter siblings were all smiling before he took the picture. He smiled. "There you go. Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He directed the last part towards Edmund, who didn't smile often, especially when it came to taking pictures.

"Says the man behind the camera," Edmund muttered as he picked up his trunk. Hary snickered at his brother's words.

As Slughorn's and the Potter siblings walked towards the platform, they all could easily hear a woman's voice loudly.

"-Packed with muggles, of course!"

Slughorn frowned as he looked around to see if any muggle by chance had heard the woman's voice. Judging the uninterested, busybody looks they carried, none appeared to have heard her.

Just to be safe, Slughorn made the children wait before the red-haired woman and her children had entered the platform before taking the Potter children himself.

* * *

Harry was sitting in a compartment with Edmund and Lucy. As Peter was Head Boy and Susan was a Prefect, they were in another compartment with the Head Girl and other Prefects. Edmund was reading a book while Lucy was drawing. She wasn't painting, but shading.

"What are you drawing, Lu?" Harry asked as he sat next to her. Edmund was sitting by the window on Lucy's other side, so that meant Harry was by the compartment door.

"Just a picture," Lucy told her brother with a smile. For once, she didn't mention that she was drawing something that she had seen in her dreams the previous night.

Harry looked at the picture. It was of a centaur, holding a bow-and-arrow. There was someone on the centaurs back, Harry couldn't tell if the person was male or female. Lucy had shaded the person in as though it was hiding in the shadows. Maybe the person was. The centaur, on the other hand, could easily be identified as male.

"That's good," Harry said, causing Lucy to smile and ruffle her brother's already messy hair. "How did you learn to draw like that, Lucy?"

Lucy lightly laughed. "Practice, my dear little brother. The more you practice at something, the better you become."

Harry smiled at this response.

"Well, I better go find Caspian," Edmund announced as he closed his book. He had promised Susan earlier that he would go out and find Caspian and save a seat for him and his cousin, who was starting Hogwarts this year along with Harry. "And his cousin, whatever his name is."

"I'll join you, ed," Lucy said as she stood up. She looked at Harry. "Will you be okay with staying here on your own?"

Harry nodded. "I'll be fine, Luce."

Lucy smiled. "Alright then, we hopefully won't be too long."

Harry watched as Edmund and Lucy left. He looked out the window and saw witches and wizards, young and old, walking and running around, parents hugging their children, some of whom attempted to run before they could face embarrassment from their fellow peers.

Harry tried not to feel jealous.

* * *

Harry turned his head the moment he heard the compartment door open. Expecting for it to be one of his siblings, he was mildly surprised to see a boy with even redder hair than his siblings.

"Anyone sitting there?" The boy questions as he points to the seat across from Harry. "Everywhere else was full."

"No, but my siblings will be returning soon," Harry said to the boy. "But you're free to sit there."

The boy nods and sits down across from Harry. It didn't take the redhead to see Harry's lightning-bolt scar. Harry internally groaned as the other boy's eyes widened in shock and amazement.

"Whoa, you're Harry Potter."

"Unfortunately," Harry muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"My name's Ron, Ron Weasley."

Harry only nodded.

"I heard you went to live with muggles," Ron said to Harry, who frowned in confusion. Was he talking about his mother's relatives? If so, how would he know about them? "What are they like?"

Harry shrugged. He remembered the story his siblings had told him to tell, as far as anyone but a few trusted individuals, Harry, and his siblings were living with their mother's sister and her family. If anyone asked what it was like, say that there was nothing special about the Dursley's. That they mostly left Harry and his siblings alone.

"There's nothing really to talk about them," Harry said as he looked at the compartment door. "What about your family?"

In a way, Harry almost regretted asking. He listened in on about how he had five older brothers and one younger sister, who had a crush on the 'famous' Harry Potter. He was interested in hearing about his two eldest brothers, and his twin brothers, but not the one who was made a Prefect for Gryffindor this year.

Secretly, Harry knew some things about the other Weasley brothers. How Bill was working in Egypt, Charlie in Romania, and how the twins were pranksters. He had to hear Peter complain about Percy Weasley becoming a Prefect due to the boy's arrogant, obnoxious nature.

Harry didn't appreciate having to hear Ron complain about having to use his older brother's items. Harry did as well, but only when it came to the books. Thanks to Susan and Edmund keeping the books in good condition, as well as Slughorn putting on a charm to keep the books from becoming damaged when Peter and Lucy started school, Harry's books were all but brand new.

"I even had to take Percy's rat," Ron was telling Harry. Harry watched as the redhead started to bring the rodent out, Edmund and Lucy returned before he could pull the rat out of his robes.

A look of disgust crossed Ron's face the moment he saw Edmund in his Slytherin robes, but the 14-year-old merely walked past the boy and took his seat by the window. Lucy sat between her two brothers and grinned at Ron, though taking notice of the look on Ron's face.

"You must be Fred and George's little brother," Lucy said. "I'm Lucy, and this is Edmund." She motioned towards the dark-haired teenager. "We're Harry's siblings."

Ron's ears turned red as his look of disgust started to slowly leave. "Oh." He looked at Harry, confused. "I didn't know you had two older siblings."

"Four," Harry corrected. "Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy. Peter and Susan are currently in the Prefect compartment."

Ron frowned as Harry turned to address his siblings. "Did you guys find Caspian?"

Edmund nodded while Lucy spoke. "He's waiting for Susan to get out of her meeting."

Soon enough, Lucy started talking about how it was Peter's last year of Hogwarts. By then, Ron had left with the excuse of finding one of his other brothers. Caspian mentioned seeing a red-haired boy who matched Ron's description sitting with an Irish boy who wasn't his any of his brothers.

"I hope he doesn't move out right away," Lucy was saying to her two brothers. "I know he wants to move to London so he can be closer to the Ministry."

"It makes more sense, Lu," Edmund told his younger sister. "He's planning on becoming an Auror after all."

Lucy sighed. "I know, but it will be strange not having Peter around as much." She then smiled. "But at least he'll have Caspian there with him." It was no secret that Caspian Lestrange was already planning for his escape from his vile aunt and uncle. He had even contributed some currency in towards a flat in London, which he would end up sharing with Peter.

Caspian grinned at the young girl whom he considered to be like a sister to him. "I'll make sure your brother doesn't get into too much trouble."

"I think you have that mixed up, Caspian," Peter said with a smirk. He was sitting across from Harry, who was watching the entire scene with amusement. Susan was sitting in the middle, with Caspian on her other side. "With your track record, I'll be the one who has to keep you out of trouble, especially with the law."

Caspian smirked. "Well, then it's a good thing you're going to become an Auror. Break me out of there every once in a while, yeah?"

Both Peter and Susan rolled their eyes in amusement.

That was when a girl with bushy brown hair entered. "Excuse me, but have any of you seen a toad? A boy called Neville's lost one."

Peter frowned. "We haven't, but do you need some help?"

The girl nodded before noticing the badge on Peter. "You're the Head Boy?"

Peter nodded as he stood up. "That I am." He gave the girl a friendly smile. "Peter Potter."

The girl's eyes widened at the mention of his surname but thankfully didn't bring it up. "I'm Hermione Granger." She looked around the rest of the compartment.

"I'm Lucy, and this is Edmund," Lucy introduced, knowing that Edmund wouldn't respond to the girl. She was slightly surprised when he gave her a slight wave.

"And I'm Susan, and over there is Harry, our younger brother," Susan said before motioning towards the 11-year-old, who smiled and waved.

"And I'm Caspian, Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, though Wood will state otherwise," Caspian said with an amused look on his face.

* * *

It didn't take too long to find the toad. To Harry's surprise, Hermione had returned when Peter and Lucy did. He was even more surprised when Edmund offered to give the girl his seat, which would lead the two into a discussion about classes.

"I think you'll do well in Ancient Runes," Edmund was telling Hermione. "When you're in your third year, of course. Have you thought about which house you wanted to be in?"

"Ravenclaw looks promising, but I want to be in Gryffindor," Hermione admitted to Edmund. "Is it true about all Slytherin's being evil?"

Edmund frowned. "Where'd you hear that?"

"A boy called Ron was talking about it rather loudly with another boy, Seamus I think his name was," Hermione said with a frown. "You don't seem evil though."

Edmund smirked. "Don't let appearances fool you, Miss. Granger," he joked. "But I will have to contradict what the Weasel boy-

"Weasley," Lucy corrected.

"Whatever," Edmund waved off. "Whatever he said, it's not true. Not entirely, that is. Yes, there are evil Slytherins, but not every single one of them is. Did you ever hear about the story of Isolt Sayre?"

Hermione shook her head. Harry, though he would never admit it, was listening in to his brother's words about history.

"Well, Isolt Sayre was a descendant of Salazar Slytherin himself," Edmund revealed. "She had an evil aunt who had killed her parents. Sayre escaped her aunt and fled for America. She eventually met a muggle man by the name of James Steward, who she ended up marrying and starting the first wizarding school in America, Ilvermorny, with Steward. Steward could make wands. They had adopted two boys, Chadwick and Webster Boot, and had two daughters, Martha and Rionach. The Boot brothers were also founders as well."

"Where did you learn that?" Peter questioned with a frown.

Edmund smirked. "Binns. He was talking about the American wizarding world sometime last year. We originally were talking about Newt Scamander's rather disastrous trip to New York City during the late 1920s." He looked at Harry and Hermione. "If you can get past his boring, monotonous voice, you'll find that there are some interesting topics in his class."

Hermione had an enthusiastic look on her face, while Harry wasn't as enthusiastic.

* * *

Harry was soon standing in the Great Hall, surrounded by his peers. He had watched as Hermione Granger got sorted into Gryffindor. He noticed the groan Ron Weasley had made in response to her sorting, making Harry wonder if he had met the bushy-haired girl.

 _"Potter, Harry!"_

Instantly, all eyes were on Harry as he started walking up to the Sorting Hat. He could hear people whispering.

 _"Did she say, Potter?"_

 _"The Harry Potter?"_

 _"Did you see his scar?"_

 _"I thought he was the other Potter boy, the scary one."_

 _"Do you think he remembers You-Know-Who?"_

The Sorting Hat fell over Harry's eyes.

 _"Hm,"_ Harry hears inside his head. _"Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either."_ The Hat suddenly chuckles. _"Very different from your siblings, I see. Not a fan of rules, are you? Yes, I see the perfect house for you..."_

Harry wondered what the Sorting Hat meant by him being different from his siblings.

He could hear total silence creep out before hearing his house being announced.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, well not entirely sorry...

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

The results are in for the poll:

19%-Harry and Luna

16%-Peter and Tonks

14%-Edmund and Hermione

10%-Lucy and Fred

10%-Lucy and Cedric

7%-Edmund and Fleur

6%-Peter and Fleur

3%-Lucy and Viktor, Harry and Ginny, Edmund and No One

2%-Harry and No One

1%-Peter and No One, Lucy and No One

Thanks for participating in the poll.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest: Thanks for the review. You'll have to wait and see about Harry and Aslan...

Jocy: Thanks for the review. All I will say is that it was definitely differ from canon.


	12. Stay Away From Peeves!

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

A special thanks goes out to Movimationguy for the cover art. Thanks again.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _The Sorting Hat fell over Harry's eyes._

 _"Hm," Harry hears inside his head. "Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either." The Hat suddenly chuckles. "Very different from your siblings, I see. Not a fan of rules, are you? Yes, I see the perfect house for you..."_

 _Harry wondered what the Sorting Hat meant by him being different from his siblings._

 _He could hear total silence creep out before hearing his house being announced._

* * *

 _1 September 1991_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Gasps could be heard around the entire room. That wasn't the most shocking thing though. Hearing Edmund Potter's laughter was more bewildering than his younger brother being sorted into house Slytherin.

The Sorting Hat was taken off of Harry's head by Professor McGonagall, who gave him a slight nod. He saw students staring at him, and he could feel the teachers behind him staring. He could hear clapping though. It was as loud as Edmund's laughter. It was from Lucy clapping. His eyes darted towards his energetic sister, who was on her feet, a wide grin on her face as she clapped for her younger brother.

That was when the Slytherin's seemed to realize that they had just gained the famous Harry Potter for their house, and started clapping as well. Harry looked towards the Ravenclaw table, Susan was smiling encouragingly at him. At the Gryffindor table, Peter grinned and stuck his thumb up in the air. It made Harry smile.

He walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Edmund, who ruffled his hair.

"Oi, I like to have my hair a certain way, you know," Harry mockingly complained.

Edmund smirked. "Don't worry your scar-filled head, Harry, you're hair is still as messy as always."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled none other less. He looked up at the head table, where all of the professor's except for McGonagall was at.

Suddenly, Harry felt a sharp pain coming from his scar. He placed a hand over the scar and leaned slightly forward.

Edmund's smirk suddenly disappeared as he looked at his younger brother in concern. "What's wrong, Harry?"

"My scar," the boy said as the pain suddenly disappeared. Frowning, Harry looked up at his older brother, noticing the worried look on his face.

"What do you mean your scar?" Edmund questioned as he looked at his brother's scar. On the outside, it looked as normal as an oddly shaped, oddly originating scar could. On the inside though, that was another issue that had yet to be completely addressed.

Harry shook his head. "I felt pain, but it's gone now."

Edmund frowned. "Looks like I'll be making a trip to the library tomorrow."

Harry frowned. "For what?" He knew that Edmund often spent his free time in the library, hell, Harry once heard that his older brother was trusted enough by Madame Pince that she allowed him to go into the Restricted Section whenever he wanted.

And Madame Pince despised pretty much every student in the school.

* * *

"Are you surprised to see me in Slytherin, Ed?" Harry asked his older brother as they ate some desserts. While Harry had piled on an arrangement of different sorts of cakes and such, Edmund had only taken Turkish-delights for his after-dinner snaking. It made Harry, who wasn't a fan of the sweets, want to gag. Edmund, on the other hand, enjoyed the food greatly.

"To be honest, Harry, I'm not," Edmund said as he rubbed off the powder of his Turkish-delight. "You're different, and that's not a bad thing. You've never really been one to follow the rules, and I think that one day, you'll be a bloody good leader." He lightly smirked. "You just have to grow a few inches and people will start to look up to you."

Harry smirked at this.

"How bad is your eyesight?" Harry hears. Looking away from Edmund, he sees a pale girl with dark hair. She's looking at Harry, but not at his scar.

"Ah...I can't see without my glasses," Harry said awkwardly.

The girl only nods. "My mother has to wear glasses as well, though only when she reads." She held out her hand for Harry to shake. "My name's Daphne Greengrass."

"Harry Potter," Harry says before he can think. "Which you probably already knew because of..." He motioned towards the scar on his forehead.

Daphne nods but thankfully changes the subject. "Are you excited about starting classes tomorrow?"

"A little," Harry admitted. He was more nervous though. "Which class do you think will be the hardest?"

"I've heard that Transfiguration is rather tricky, but Professor McGonagall is a good teacher," Daphne mentioned. She looked over at the teacher's table. "Is it true that the man with the turban is going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Unfortunately," Edmund said as he entered the discussion. "Look's like he's one hex away though from dropping dead, doesn't he?"

Harry snickered with Daphne only smirked.

"His name's Professor Quirrell, he used to teach Muggle Studies and was decent at it," Edmund told the two 11-year-olds. "If you plan on taking the class during your third year, do it because the new teacher's brilliant."

Harry and Daphne only nodded before they started talking about their pets.

"I'm sorry, Potter, but I still think that cats are better than owls," Daphne was telling Harry. "Yes, owls are good for sending out mail, but not for cuddling."

"Why would you want to cuddle a cat?" Harry asked.

"We used to have one and once Harry tried to pick it up," Edmund explained with a smirk on his face. "It tried to claw at his face."

"Maybe the cat was just preparing you for what was to come," Daphne dryly retorted when she looked at Harry, which caused him to burst out laughing.

"The only reason Mum's cat hated you was because you almost killed it whenever you were on your toy broomstick," Edmund told Harry, which made the boy laugh even harder.

* * *

 _2 September 1991_

Draco Malfoy had heard stories about the Potter siblings from his rebellious cousin, Caspian. He knew about Peter Potter's loyalty for his family, Susan Potter's brilliant personality and beautiful appearance, Edmund Potter's sarcastic words and observant eyes, Lucy Potter's friendly, but adventurous and imaginative character, and Harry Potter's supposed skills in Quidditch.

He watched as Harry Potter talked with the Greengrass girl and briefly wondered how he was going to introduce himself. Obliviously, he couldn't be outright snobbish and entitled towards either Potter. Caspian had informed him on how the Potter siblings had no tolerance for people who thought themselves better than everyone else.

 _"If you want to make friends, Draco,"_ Caspian had told Draco the night before the sorting. _"Don't act like a pompous ass. Be open to others, whether they're in different houses, or aren't pure-blood."_

That would be harder than Draco imagined, he had grown up listening to his parents speak favorably about the Dark Lord and when he came back, the Malfoy's would rise even higher than before. Draco would have fully believed them, had it not been for Caspian whispering in his ear years upon years about the exact opposite of what he had been taught.

Taking a deep breath, Draco walked up towards Harry and introduced himself. "My name's Draco Malfoy, I'm Caspian's cousin."

Harry looked at Draco and gave him a friendly grin. "Nice to meet you, Draco. Caspian's mentioned you a few times."

"Really?" Draco was shocked to hear this. Sure, Caspian would sometimes talk to him about the Potter's, mainly Susan, but he hadn't expected for his cousin to talk about him.

Harry nodded as they made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

 _"Harry, wait up!"_ The three Slytherin's heard. Turning around, they saw an excited looking Lucy run towards them.

Before Harry could react, Draco watched as the red-haired Hufflepuff threw her arms around her younger brother. Draco could see the smile on Harry's face, and the acceptance in Lucy's eyes.

"Looks like Peter, and Caspian both owe Edmund 40 gallons," Lucy joked as looked at her brother dressed in Slytherin colored robes. She grinned as she looked at Daphne and Draco. "Oh how lovely, you've already made friends!"

Without warning, Lucy made her way towards Daphne and Draco and amicably shook both of their hands. "I'm Lucy, Harry's sister." She looked at Draco. "You must be Caspian's cousin, Draco is it?"

Draco nodded, unsure of how to respond to the Hufflepuff girl. Lucy Potter, after all, was a Hufflepuff, but she didn't look like a loony duffer.

Lucy only smiles as she looks at Daphne.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," the dark-haired girl answered, lightly smiling.

"Have you seen Edmund, Harry?" Lucy asked after letting go of both Draco and Daphne's hands. "I accidentally packed his torch in my trunk." Almost sheepishly, but certainly not bashfully, Lucy suddenly brought forward the old silver torch that Edmund had taken possession of a few years ago.

Harry frowned. He hadn't seen his older brother that morning but knew that he was known to get up early, despite never getting a proper amount of sleep. "He must have gotten up early. He wasn't in the common room when I woke up."

Lucy nodded, a slight frown of worry danced across her face. She then hid her worry up with a smile. "He must be in the library then." She then lightly bowed her head towards the three Slytherin's. "Have a fantastic first day of classes!" She started to walk away. "A word of advice though, stay away from Peeves! He's always out looking for trouble, no matter how funny he can sometimes be!"

"No offense, Harry, but your sister's kind of odd," Draco said as they watched the 12-year-old leave.

"None taken," Harry responded, silently agreeing with the Malfoy boy as his sister disappeared.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Sorry, it's kind of short in comparison to the last chapter.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. When it comes to Ron not knowing about the other four Potter's, I guess it would most likely be because he probably only really heard stories about them from Percy, and as a result ignored most, if not all, of what Percy had to say. He also probably simply forgot, I guess, when he heard about them from his other brothers. As for Ron hearing about the Dursley's, he only knew it from wizards gossiping. There won't be no spies or anything like that though, so no worries. As for the pairing of Lucy, I admit that pairing her up with Draco would be interesting, but so would having them develop a friendship.


	13. Lines of Ice

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

I had some free time today, so here's another chapter of what's no doubt my most popular story.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Lucy nodded, a slight frown of worried danced across her face. She then hid her worry up with a smile. "He must be in the library then." She then lightly bowed her head towards the three Slytherin's. "Have a fantastic first day of classes!" She started to walk away. "A word of advice though, stay away from Peeves! He's always out looking for trouble, no matter how funny he can sometimes be!"_

 _"No offense, Harry, but your sister's kind of odd," Draco said as they watched the 12-year-old leave._

 _"None taken," Harry responded, silently agreeing with the Malfoy boy as his sister disappeared._

* * *

 _2 September 1991_

Edmund Potter was indeed inside the cold library. It didn't take long for Lucy to find her brother wordlessly scrolling through an old and heavy book. There were dark circles under his eyes, indicating his lack of sleep. His uniform looked clean and Lucy could see that his hair was slightly damp.

"I'm surprised Madame Pince let you in this early," Lucy said as she sat across from Edmund.

"I know where she hides the spare key," Edmund quietly spoke. "Don't mention it to her though, and no, I'm not telling you where I found it."

"Why's it so cold in here?" Lucy questioned as she shivered. She was wearing her school jumper, which normally kept her warm during the season, especially in the rather drafty library, but not today.

Edmund shrugged. "The entire bloody school's freezing, in case you haven't noticed."

Lucy frowned at her brother's tone. Something was bothering him. "Did you have another bad dream?"

"Why does it matter?" Edmund questioned as he turned the page of his book. "I have dreams every night, Lu. Unfortunately, most of them are bad."

Lucy frowned as she looked down at the book that was in front of her second older brother. "Why are you looking at a book about the Killing Curse?"

Edmund sighed as he looked up. His pale and freckled skin made the dark bruises under his eyes seem even darker than they were. "Harry mentioned that his scar was hurting."

Instantly, concern and confusion spread across Lucy's face. "What do you mean his scar was hurting? Was it specifically his scar, or just his head in general?"

"Harry said his scar," Edmund mentioned. "It barely lasted a minute, but Harry specifically mentioned his scar. Had it been a normal headache, he wouldn't have been touching his scar." He sighed as he looked down. "I'm trying to figure out if there's anything that may help understand about Harry's scar in this bloody book, but there isn't exactly a section based on Avada Kadavra survivors and their experiences afterward."

Lucy doesn't say anything as she peers down at her watch. "Come on, Ed. We better go get some breakfast before Susan comes looking for us."

Edmund smirked as he let out an involuntary shudder. Why was the temperature dropping? "Fine, let's hope it's not as cold in the Great Hall than it is in here." He frowns as a sliver of mist comes out of his mouth as he speaks.

Without saying anything else, Edmund puts the book back on the shelf he had retrieved it from.

The two Potter siblings made their way out of the library, unaware of what was occurring behind them.

Jagged lines of ice started to form itself against the large window inside the library that happened to be close to the table Edmund and Lucy had been sitting at.

The lines danced along the window until the figure of a female started to form. Tall and nearly transparent, the final piece of the puzzle started to emerge with that of a pair of blinking eyes that stared maliciously at Edmund and Lucy's empty table before shattering completely.

* * *

There were times that Caspian dreamed about a set of bow and arrows and the girl that wielded them. Only, the girl was no ordinary girl, nor was her choice of weapon.

The girl was a beautiful queen and her bow and arrows were what set her apart from other queens. She was a warrior, yet was ironically considered to be gentle. Gentle she was, but there was no denying that the queen in Caspian's dreams had fire running through her blood.

There were times that Caspian would find himself staring at Susan and automatically think of the warrior queen that laid awake in his dreams.

He never spoke about his dreams though. Not to his parents, not that they would have listened before they were imprisoned, and certainly not to his Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. They would have thought him mad. Maybe he was, but she certainly didn't need to hear it from them of all bloody people.

Caspian watched as his girlfriend of two years made her way into the Great Hall. Her dark red hair was pulled up behind her in a braid, showing off her beautiful face. He grinned stupidly when her eyes met his. She smiled back and waved before taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table.

Suddenly Caspian finds himself rubbing the back of his head as he glares at Peter Potter, his best friend and Susan's older brother.

"That's very unbefitting of Hogwarts current Head Boy," Caspian mocks as he starts to intimidate McGonagall's voice. "How very disappointed I am of you, Mr. Potter. Hand over the badge so I can-" Caspian immediately stops when he realizes that Professor McGonagall is staring down at him.

Forcing a sheepish look on his face while Peter attempts to hide the ever-growing grin on his, Caspian looks up at the Head of Gryffindor house. "Hello Professor, how was your holiday?"

"Unwinding in comparison to today, Mr. Lestrange," McGonagall retorts. She handed both him and Peter their schedules for the year. "Do remember that you both have to remain on top of your classes to pass you NEWTS."

"Of course, Professor," Caspian says in a more polite tone. "And if I may, I apologize for my deplorable behavior."

McGonagall nods. "No harm, no foul, Lestrange. A word of advice, I would suggest you work more on your impressions. You've nearly gotten mine down perfectly."

Caspian hides his grin as he nods. "Yes, Professor. Thank you for the advice."

McGonagall only nods as she makes her way down to the other Gryffindors.

Peter started to snicker.

"Oh shut up, Potter."

* * *

 _6 September 1991_

Severus Snape wasn't a happy man. He wasn't a happy man for one thing at the moment, there were two bloody Potter's in Slytherin.

It was bad enough that he had Edmund Potter, a boy who was just like his mother in terms of his intelligence and smart-ass mouth, in his house, a part of Snape _liked_ the dark-haired Potter. Not that Snape would ever admit it of course. It was always easier to ignore the Potter siblings as much as possible, it was easier with Peter considering he barely scraped by in his class, but was smart enough to make it into his NEWTS class.

It was always harder when it came to Susan, Edmund and, Lucy though. Susan and Edmund were very intelligent, so much so that Snape was half convinced that they helped Peter study for his OWLS. Susan and Lucy, they both reminded him of their late mother. Susan with her appearance, and Lucy her personality.

It was maddening.

He had never met Harry Potter, nor did his siblings ever talk about the boy, which was probably the best in terms of privacy issues.

He watched as the first-year Slytherin and Gryffindors made their way into his class, a scowl placed firmly on his face. It wasn't hard to notice the Potter boy, his blasted scar prevented that. He was standing next to the Greengrass girl, he didn't know if she was the sick one or not, she certainly looked to be considering her abnormally pale skin. On the girl's other side, to Snape's surprise, was Draco Malfoy, who appeared to be listening to a bushy-haired girl dressed in Gryffindor colors. He looked uncomfortable, but not disgusted.

Was this the Lestrange boy's doing? If so, Snape was highly certain that Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange would no doubt want to murder their son if they were ever to get out of Azkaban. Then again, he couldn't help but see a familiar, albeit different, scene unfolded out in front of him.

Looking down at the class list, his scowl deepened as he noticed that there was another bloody Weasley in his class.

Merlin, kill him now. First, he's got another Slytherin Potter, this one has his beautiful mother's eyes, and now he's got another blasted Weasley. Hopefully, there won't be another one for the next few years but he shouldn't get his hopes up. He certainly didn't when the Potter's first started showing up.

* * *

Double Potions had been just as interesting as it had been boring. Snape had flat out ignored Harry for a majority of the class, and a Gryffindor boy, the one who had lost his toad on the train, had managed to start a fire.

It was nearing dinner time, and Harry found himself walking with Hermione Granger of all people. She was looking for the library, as had Harry, so they just started walking together.

"My brother Edmund spends a lot of time in the library, he's probably there now," Harry told Hermione as they walked closer and closer to the library. "According to Lucy, he lives in there." He then looked at her at all of the books that Hermione was carrying. "Do you need any help carrying those?"

Hermione looked at her books before shaking her head. "I can manage this. I've carried heavier books in my rucksack when I was in my old muggle school."

"Are you muggle-born?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I hope that's not a problem with you."

"My Mum was a muggle-born, actually," Harry told Hermione, unknowingly putting the girl at ease. "And according to my guardian, she was one of the smartest witches of her year. He even wanted her to be in Slytherin when he taught here. He was the Head of Slytherin before Snape."

"Really?" Hermione asked, surprised. She had heard rumors about Slytherins not being too friendly with any muggle-born students.

Harry nodded. "He'd like you, I think. You're really smart."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

Not that it surprised Susan in the slightest, she found Edmund near the Restricted Section, reading out a dark book that no doubt had originated from the out-of-bounds area of the library. She was slightly shocked, though, to see Harry and Hermione studying together. Or at least, Harry was taking down notes while Hermione told him about what she had learned during History of Magic.

"Learning anything, Harry?" Susan asked her youngest brother as she walked towards the two Slytherin boys and the Gryffindor girl.

"A lot more than what I did in Binns class," Harry replied cheekily. Susan rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Well then I suggest you keep your eyes open during his class then," she responded with.

"It's hard though, he's really boring, Sue," Harry pointed out.

"Don't even try to deny it, Susan," Edmund said, not bothering to look up. "I take it that it's dinner time?"

Susan nodded. "Correct, let's go."

Edmund let out a frustrated sound but did as he was told. Harry and Hermione followed in suit before the group left the library.

"Hey Edmund, would you by any chance have any Ancient Runes books?" Hermione asked as they walked out of the library. Edmund looked at her and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I have my copy from last year still in my trunk. I can bring it out for you tomorrow if you'd like."

Hermione grinned. "That would be brilliant." She then had another question for the 14-year-old. "Also, what's it like learning about Muggle Studies? I was wondering if I should take it during my third year, even though I'm from the muggle world."

Edmund lightly smiled before he started talking about the class. Hermione listened on, completely focused on what he had to say.

Harry and Susan watched from behind. Susan had a knowing smile, while Harry thought nothing of the exchange.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. When it comes to Snape, he won't necessarily treat Harry like he had in the books, but he's not going to be entirely nice. I don't know, it's still something I'm working on though. For Edmund, you'll have to wait and see, but I hadn't thought about the Legilimency to be honest. That's something I'm probably going to incorporate now. I hope your question about Caspian's parents was answered in this chapter. When it comes to this story, he was born during the same year as Peter, so basically before the Lestrange's were sentinced to Azkaban. That would be a scary thought though.


	14. Happy Hallowe'en?

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Hermione grinned. "That would be brilliant." She then had another question for the 14-year-old. "Also, what's it like learning about Muggle Studies? I was wondering if I should take it during my third year, even though I'm from the muggle world."_

 _Edmund lightly smiled before he started talking about the class. Hermione listened on, completely focused on what he had to say._

 _Harry and Susan watched from behind. Susan had a knowing smile, while Harry thought nothing of the exchange._

* * *

 _October 1991_

Peter was seen in Potions class. For once, they weren't even working on a bloody potion, but learning about one that they were going to make within the next few weeks.

"Do understand the complexity of the Wolfsbane Potion," Snape drawled out as he eyed the class in front of him. There was an odd mixture of seventh years from every house. This year was rather disappointing for Snape considering the lack of seventh-year students who opted towards taking NEWT level Potions. Or rather, the students who failed to reach the requirements for his class. He was particularly disappointed in the fact that there were only three Slytherin's in this group of fifteen students. "It is not a potion that can easily be brewed, nor one that can be tampered with." Eyeing Peter, Snape continued. "Do tell, Potter, what are the effects of an ill-tempered Wolfsbane Potion?"

Looking up from his textbook, Peter frowned. "The potion won't take effect for the person taking it, and it will cause the person to lose control during the full moon."

"And why, Mr. Potter, would the witch or wizard taking the potion to lose control?" Snape questioned. "Particularly during the full moon?" His cold brown eyes met Peter's blasted hazel ones.

"Because the only ones who should be taking the potion suffer from lycanthropy," Peter answered, sounding more confident. "They're werewolves, sir."

Snape nodded, secretly impressed with the young wizard's answer. "Correct, Mr. Potter." He then frowned. "Five points for Gryffindor." It was certainly harder to show favoritism in a class as small as this one, unfortunately.

* * *

Harry was seen in the Slytherin common room. He was with Daphne, who was studying while Harry wrote a letter to Slughorn about his time at Hogwarts. He would have been in the library with Lucy and Edmund, but he stayed so Daphne could have some company. She was feeling ill, but with what Harry didn't know. Daphne had told Harry that it wasn't something that he would be able to catch.

"I have to admit it," Daphne said as she looked over at Harry's copy of History of Magic notes, which he had copied from Hermione Granger. "Granger's good." Harry looked at the extremely pale girl, noticing that she didn't appear entirely surprised, nor disgusted. "You know, I sometimes wonder why most pure-bloods hate muggle-borns. I think I have the answer."

Harry looked confused. "And what's your answer exactly?"

Daphne smirked. "They're smarter than the dunderheads who preach about their "pure blood." The girl snorted. "If anything, they're the ones with the least amount of this so-called "pure blood."

Harry smirked. "You've been around Edmund for far too long."

The dark-haired girl shrugged at her friend. "Maybe so, maybe not. Either way, my parents won't be too pleased if they hear me talking about blood statuses. My little sister may find it funny though."

"You have a sister?" Harry asked, surprised to hear. Daphne nodded.

"Astoria," the girl explained. "She's 9 and is a lot like me."

"So she's smart and snarky as well?" Harry asked, grinning.

Daphne gave off a sort of sad smile, something that secretly concerned Harry, but he didn't mention it. "Not so much snarky, but she's certainly smarter than I am."

"So a future Ravenclaw then?"

Daphne snorted. "Please. It seems as though the really smart ones aren't even in that house, no matter how much they proclaim it."

That made Harry laugh. His sister, Susan, was in Ravenclaw, and she was very smart, but probably not as smart as his brother, Edmund, who was in Slytherin. "To each their own."

Daphne nodded.

* * *

 _31 October 1991_

It was a little past midnight. All five Potter's, as well as a majority of the school, were asleep in their beds. It was as normal as any night could be, but the same could not be said for the Potter siblings.

The four older Potter's, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, experienced fits of unbearable dreams that were being systematically thrown at them.

Peter was seen in his bed inside Gryffindor Tower. Cold sweat drowned itself around the teenager as he moved around in his bed.

 _Edmund was standing in front of Peter. They were on the very same battlefield that both boys had dreamt of before, only it was different this time. Edmund was standing in the place of the boy who normally haunted Peter's dreams. He wasn't wearing the odd-looking armor, but his Hogwarts uniform. He didn't have on his cloak or jumper, and his vest was torn and dirty. His Slytherin tie hung loosely around his neck. He had his wand in one hand, but a sword in another. It was the sword that Peter often dreamt about, one that he would carry._

 _Peter, for the life of him, wanted to step towards his brother, but for some reason couldn't. It was as though an invisible force was pulling him back every time he tried to move forward._

 _It wasn't until Peter saw the woman with the lion's mane walking towards Edmund did Peter start to scream._

 _"EDMUND!" He yelled to his brother, but the name fell on deaf ears. "Ed! Behind you!"_

 _A rare look of confusion crosses Edmund's face. It was then that Peter noticed the dry blood on his brother's face._

 _He watched in horror as the Lion-Maned Witch walked just inches away from Edmund._

 _"EDMUND!"_

 _Finally, Edmund seemed to hear him, but it was too late. Peter watched as his brother turned to stone._

 _Peter yelled out as the Lion-Maned Witch set her eyes on him. She gave him a dangerous smile as her free hand trailed up against Edmund's stone shoulder until it reached the back of his head._

 _He watched as the witch violently flung her hand forward, and the stone form of Edmund Potter flew into the air and broke into a million pieces as it shattered against the suddenly stone solid ground._

 _It was then that Peter noticed Susan and Lucy running towards him, did he start to yet again scream._

Peter woke upheaving as he pressed his fist up against his chest, clutching his nightshirt as he looked around wildly. Or as wildly as he can manage, for some bloody reason, he couldn't move.

* * *

At the same time, 16-year-old Susan Potter was in her bed. Her beautiful face was twisted and tear-stained as she dreamed deep into the night.

 _Susan was seen dancing with Caspian. She was wearing a beautiful dark blue dress that suited her perfectly. Her long red hair was pinned up behind her, showing off a pair of dangly earrings that Susan recognized as her mother's. Caspian was wearing a dark suit. His dark hair was neatly combed and he was looking very dashing, almost like a prince. Yes, he was a prince and she was a princess. No, that didn't appear right._

 _No, not a prince and princess, but a king and queen._

 _Her siblings were watching, but Susan couldn't make them out as she only kept her eyes on Caspian._

 _He was whispering in her ear, but she couldn't hear a word that he was saying. It didn't concern her for once. She was with Caspian, this was supposed to be a moment free of any worry. Maybe, she needs to be more relaxed. That sounded nice, maybe Caspian would be able to help with that, and maybe she'd teach him to be a bit more serious._

 _She laughed as she and Caspian spun each other around. She felt so free, it was breathtaking._

 _And then suddenly she couldn't breathe._

 _Stopping almost immediately, Susan grabbed at her throat. Why couldn't she breathe? Why was nobody saying or doing anything? Why was Caspian only standing there?_

 _Rushing forward, Susan grabbed Caspian's hand but shivered back in shock. His hand was no longer warm and soft, but cold and made up of stone._

 _Turning wildly as she kept her other hand on her throat, all she saw was people completely made up of stone._

 _She only stopped when she was suddenly face-to-face with a pale-skinned, pointed faced woman. Her icy eyes were horrifying and intoxicating._

 _Susan screamed._

Susan bolted up in her bed, her hands around her throat as she let out a cry. Her breathing was wild and she could feel herself shaking as she cried.

* * *

Edmund was seen in the Slytherin common room, his head was resting on a book he had been reading. He was leaning forward, still dressed in his Slytherin uniform, his entire body was shivering as though he were cold. The profound goosebumps on his skin supported his feeling of discomfort in the sudden climate change.

 _He was tied to a tree, he was standing. The woman that often haunted his dreams was just inches away from his face. Her pale hair was wild and tied behind her. Her clothes were impeccably white and shimmery, even though they were in the deep woods of nowhere. Her icy eyes made him involuntarily shiver every time they met his wary hazel ones._

 _A cloth was wrapped tightly around his mouth. He couldn't say anything as the Ice Witch touched his cheek with her icy cold hand._

 _He cries out, he can feel hot tears running down his face, but he doesn't know why. This woman has always scared him, but those were dreams. Dreams didn't feel as real as this one did._

 _The Ice Witch makes a shushing sound. "Shh, Edmund. Soon, it will all be over." A menacing glint in her eye has Edmund frozen in shock as she suddenly grabs a fistful of his hair and pulls."Soon it will all be over and you and I will start the real fun, won't we?"_

 _The Ice Witch lets go of Edmund's hair, but her hand remains on his face as she tenderly wipes his tears. No, she doesn't just wipe the tears, she turns them into ice and plucks one from his cheek._

 _The Ice witch examines the thin icicle in her pale, thin hands before looking at Edmund. "And your brothers and sisters will all pay, won't they?" The icicle is suddenly moving towards his right eye._

Edmund bolts out of his chair and lands on the cold stone ground. He's holding both hands over his right eye as he suppresses his desire to scream out in pain. He can feel the blood dripping down his hand and arms as he holds himself on the ground, shivering.

* * *

Lucy was in her bed. Trashing around wildly, the girl had fresh rounds of tears running down her terrified face.

 _She was in the middle of the woods. She watched as the dancing trees around her suddenly stood still. The bright light of the sun started to dim and Lucy felt a chill run up her spine._

 _A dead lion was nearby. Or what she assumed was a lion. It was hard to tell without its mane._

 _Slowly, the girl made her way towards the dead lion. It was surrounded in its pool of blood. She knew this lion, she knew exactly who this lion was, but for some reason, his name could not escape past her lips. Of all the times, it had to be now for her not to remember something._

 _She knelt beside the dead lion, lightly stroking its bloodstained face. She silently cried as she continued to stroke the lion._

 _She heard the footsteps before she saw the witch. Ice trailed behind her like a veil, her face contorted with malicious glee. Lucy wanted to scream, but it was suddenly too cold around her. Her body felt cold, and her breath could be seen vividly. Her eyes widened with fear as the Ice Witch walked closer and closer to Lucy and the lion._

 _No, she wasn't called the Ice Witch. That didn't sound right. Not right at all._

 _She could hear screaming. Her head turned wildly, her eyes even wider now than they had originally been._

 _"LUCY!"_

 _"LUCY!"_

 _She recognized the voice, but she couldn't call back. Her voice was caught and stolen by an icy rope that was being pulled by a...by a..._

Lucy sat right up, her eyes as wild as her hair as she let out a single name of horror.

"White...Witch." She meant to scream it out, but all that came was a whisper and the feeling of unshed terror and coldness that up until this point was completely foreign to Lucy.

She, after all, only experienced good dreams.

* * *

Harry Potter was excited about Hallowe'en. He was the only one of his siblings that remotely enjoyed the spooky holiday. He knew their reason for disliking the day, but Harry tried to push past that. He mourns for his parents every Hallowe'en as much as his siblings do, but he also finds enjoyment in the tricks and treats that come with the day.

He finds his siblings all at Edmund's normal table in the library. They all look restless and jumpy, even Lucy, who looks as though she's been crying all day. A guarded look is on Peter's face, while Susan looks even more stressed out than usual, and Edmund looks like he's one second away from bolting out of the library in fear.

Suddenly, their eyes were all on him.

Before he could even think, he gave them a semi-worried smile. "Er...Happy Hallowe'en?"

* * *

So, what do you think?

This is like a day late, so I'm sorry about that.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. Sorry that his class was a bit disappointing, I was going to write about it, but I was nervous about writing it for some reason. I didn't want to go full-on canon with it, but I didn't want to stray from it and I eventually just decided to not write it. I'm not sure if that makes any sense, but yeah. And Ginny and Luna would be pretty interesting, wouldn't they?


	15. Blue-Colored Light

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Warning: Language

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Harry Potter was excited about Hallowe'en. He was the only one of his siblings that remotely enjoyed the spooky holiday. He knew their reason for disliking the day, but Harry tried to push past that. He mourns for his parents every Hallowe'en as much as his siblings do, but he also finds enjoyment in the tricks and treats that come with the day._

 _He finds his siblings all at Edmund's normal table in the library. They all look restless and jumpy, even Lucy, who looks as though she's been crying all day. A guarded look is on Peter's face, while Susan looks even more stressed out than usual, and Edmund looks like he's one second away from bolting out of the library in fear._

 _Suddenly, their eyes were all on him._

 _Before he could even think, he gave them a semi-worried smile. "Er...Happy Hallowe'en?"_

* * *

 _31 October 1991_

Lucy and Edmund were seen walking around the school. Neither had wanted to go to the Hallowe'en Feast. Peter, Susan, and Harry were there though. Peter because he was Head Boy, Susan because she wanted things to seem as normal as possible, and Harry because he wanted to go to the feast. As tempting as the food was, Edmund and Lucy hadn't had the appetites for the feast, nor the energy to pretend that everything was okay when it really wasn't.

They both were out of their school robes, Edmund wore a pair of jeans and a dark blue pullover hoodie, while Lucy wore a pair of jeans and a knitted purple jumper. Edmund's right eye was still red from whatever he had experienced last night, but there was no trace of any lasting wounds. Neither was particularly chatty, a first for Lucy but not for Edmund.

If both Potter's listened hard enough, they would hear the joyous chatter amongst the Hogwarts students in the Great Hall, but it would seem like a faint whisper to them. If the entire school was a whisper to Edmund and Lucy, then a series of loud stomps and grunts could be heard across the entire school.

Edmund saw the troll before Lucy did. Quickly grabbing his sister's arm just as she saw the troll, he pulled her into the nearest room, which happened to be a girl's lavatory, where a weeping girl could be heard.

 _"Go away!"_ The weeping girl cried out, making Edmund scowl and Lucy frown in concern.

"Hermione?" Lucy softly asked, recognizing the girl's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Go away, Lucy," Lucy and Edmund hear. Edmund looks annoyed as Lucy walks towards the stall. She quietly sits on the ground and lets her backrest up against the wall next to Hermione's stall.

"I've been having an awful day too," Lucy told the girl quietly, careful to make sure that the troll didn't hear them.

"You have?"

Lucy nods, despite Hermione not being able to see that, but Edmund does before he looks back at the door, his wand in his hand. "I had a really bad dream last night. I felt like I had been alone when I woke up, despite being surrounded by my sleeping roommates. I didn't stop feeling alone until I was with Edmund later that morning." Edmund looked over at his sister, who gave him a slight smile. "I didn't have to tell him about my bad dream, he knew about it just by looking at me. He has them a lot, but he never talks about them. We always know though, my siblings and I, when one of us is sad or lonely." She sighed. "You don't have to be sad or lonely either, Hermione. You don't even have to talk either, just being around someone you trust makes things better sometimes."

Hermione's sniffles start to slowly die out but are still present in her voice. "And you trust me? You told me something secretive and yet you told me."

Lucy's smile brightens a bit more. "Of course, you're my friend, aren't you?"

Lucy doesn't hear any response from Hermione, just the unlatching on the door. Her face is puffy and tear-stained from crying, but a small smile suddenly graces her face. Lucy smiles back, but that doesn't last long due to Edmund's interference.

"As _lovely_ of a moment you two girls are having, I would like to get as far away from the bloody troll that will _kill_ us if it discovered us in here!"

* * *

The feast had been going on normally, that is until Professor Quirrell barged in yelling about a troll in the dungeons before promptly passing out in the middle of the Great Hall.

Harry had some difficulty hearing what Professor Dumbledore was saying due to the number of students talking, some crying, and moving around. His only thought was to find his brothers and sisters. He hadn't seen Edmund during the feast, but he to be sure that Peter, Susan, and Lucy were there. They had to be.

He found Susan first, her face full of panic as she threw herself around Harry before guiding them both towards the Gryffindor table. It didn't take long to spot Peter, who grabbed onto both of his siblings protectively. Harry was smashed in between his two eldest siblings as they made their way out of the Great Hall.

"Where's Edmund and Lucy?" Harry heard Susan say, her voice becoming more and more frantic.

Harry heard Peter curse as Caspian ran up beside them. He was on Susan's other side, his wand out and for once he looked completely focused.

"Get them to Gryffindor Tower, Caspian," Peter ordered, his hazel eyes hardening considerably.

 _"We can't go to Gryffindor Tower!"_ Susan argued with her brother. "In case you've forgotten, Peter, _we're not Gryffindors!"_

"Who gives a _fuck_ if you're a Ravenclaw or Harry's a Slytherin, Susan!" Peter exclaimed, momentarily shocking himself with his use of such language before letting it go. He spoke more calmly as he continued. "Forget our different houses, just this once, please."

Susan nodded, though a stern frown remained on her face. She took a hold of Harry and left with Caspian, who gave his friend one last look before disappearing in the large group of students.

Sighing, Peter started to walk away from the Great Hall and its entrance.

* * *

It didn't take long for Peter to come across Edmund and Lucy, who were accompanied by Hermione Granger. They were running, which worried Peter. Did they already know about the troll? If so, how?

 _"Merlin, Peter, stop standing there like an idiot and run!"_ Edmund yelled as the troll chasing after they started to stomp even louder than before.

A look of fear crossed Peter's face, but for some reason couldn't move. His wand was in his hand, but he didn't raise it. He was too focused on what he saw behind the troll.

The Lion-Maned Witch. She was standing behind the troll, watching him, eyeing him with her icy cold eyes.

The next thing that Peter knew, Edmund was holding his brother's wand, as well as his own, and pointing it at the troll.

Calm as can be, Edmund performed the wand movement with both hands as he spoke the spell.

 _"Immoblus!"_

The blue-colored light from the freezing charm hit the troll right in the chest. It's left leg dangled above the ground, it's snarling face as frozen as the rest of its body. Peter couldn't help but stare at the frozen troll in horror and amazement.

Peter then looked behind the troll, the Lion-Maned Witch was gone. He barely had any time to think before Edmund threw the wand back at Peter, who managed to catch it with ease.

"You're welcome," Edmund retorted before walking off.

* * *

Lucy and Hermione were walking behind Peter and Edmund as the small group made their way towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Why were you crying in the loo, Hermione?" Lucy asked quietly. She knew that neither Peter nor Edmund had to hear their conversation if there would be one, so she kept her voice soft.

Hermione frowned and looked down. "A few of the boys in my house, one of them said that I was a nightmare and didn't have any friends."

Lucy frowned. "That's not true. You're not a nightmare, and you've got friends." She then smiled. "You've got me, and doesn't Harry talk to you sometimes?"

Hermione nodded lightly.

Lucy grinned. "See, you've got friends, and I know you'll make more."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Lucy proclaimed. "Just you watch, one day, that boy who insulted you will wish that he hadn't said any of that about you." She then leaned in closer to Hermione's ear. "Besides, boys aren't always the sharpest knives, are they?"

Hermione laughed and wordlessly agreed.

Eventually, they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady frowned upon seeing more non-Gryffindor students coming through her portrait, but none other less let them all in.

They found Susan, Harry, and Caspian with the Weasley twins. While Peter, Edmund, and Hermione couldn't tell which twin was which, Lucy unsurprisingly knew.

"Hello Fred," she said to the twin on the left. "Hello, George." She said to the twin on the right. "So I see you haven't escaped yet."

Fred smirked at the youngest Potter girl. "Not yet, but just you wait, Potter. We'll be flying out of here hopefully by our fifth year."

"No need for our OWLS," George added on. "Not like we have any plans for working in the Ministry."

To Susan's horror, Lucy agreed.

"I can't see myself working at a desk for the rest of my life," Lucy mentioned. "It's too boring."

* * *

So, what do you think?

This is like a day late, so I'm sorry about that.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Note: I'm reuploading this chapter because it was pointed out to me about Edmund and why he had used Peter's wand instead of his own wand. In all honesty, I had completely forgotten about writing about his wand earlier in the chapter. Sorry about that.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. I'm not going to reveal how the White Witch fits into this story yet, so you're going to have to keep reading to find out. As it comes for the whole why can't the evil bad guys just stay dead, well simply because it would make the story less interesting per se. Though I do agree that it would do everybody a favor. When it comes to Edmund possibly becoming a Parseltongue, I actually been thinking about that, but differently from what you're suggesting. As you know, Dumbledore can understand Parseltongue, so I doubt that it would be far fetch for Edmund to learn as much as he can about the language, and maybe even learn to speak it once he understands it.


	16. The Knight In The Mirror

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _They found Susan, Harry, and Caspian with the Weasley twins. While Peter, Edmund, and Hermione couldn't tell which twin was which, Lucy unsurprisingly knew._

 _"Hello Fred," she said to the twin on the left. "Hello, George." She said to the twin on the right. "So I see you haven't escaped yet."_

 _Fred smirked at the youngest Weasley girl. "Not yet, but just you wait, Potter. We'll be flying out of here hopefully by our fifth year."_

 _"No need for our OWLS," George added on. "Not like we have any plans for working in the Ministry."_

 _To Susan's horror, Lucy agreed._

 _"I can't see myself working at a desk for the rest of my life," Lucy mentioned. "It's too boring."_

* * *

 _December 1991_

Christmas was around the corner, the Potter's, like every Christmas, were returning to Horace Slughorn's home. Of course, they had a few days until that was going to happen as they all were still in class.

Edmund was seen in the library with Harry and Hermione, looking up books on something called the Philosopher's Stone, something that hadn't piqued Edmund's interest until hearing about it from the two first years, who said that it was connected to the attempted break-in at Gringotts during the summer.

"And how do you know this?" Edmund questioned as he flipped through a book, not looking up at the two.

"We were visiting Hagrid," Harry admitted.

"Hagrid?"

"The gamekeeper," Hermione supplied.

"Oh," Edmund said as he looked up. "Why were you two visiting him?"

"He invited us for tea," Harry said with a shrug. "He had a copy of _The Daily Prophet,_ which mentioned the break-in, and he might have accidentally revealed what the thief had tried to steal."

Edmund snorted. "For a man who has his share of secrets, Dumbledore trusts one with a man who clearly doesn't know how to keep one. He must be catching up to his age."

Harry only snickered while Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Where's Lucy at?" Hermione soon asked, distantly remembering that the second year Hufflepuff was going to join them.

"Probably out looking for another dangerous animal to adopt," Edmund answered. "She's rather good at it, befriending animals that want to bite her head off."

"I don't think her mouse counts, Ed," Harry said, confused.

"You clearly don't remember the lion cub she brought home a couple of years ago then."

"I...I thought that was an overgrown cat."

* * *

Susan and Lucy were out in the courtyard. The snow was falling, and both girls were staring up at it as it fell. Lucy held out her hand and a few fell on her open palm. She examined the little snowflakes on her hand before they all melted.

"We used to make snow angels and build snowmen, do you remember?" Lucy hears her older sister say. "You used to love it, Edmund hated it."

"Why did he hate it?" Lucy questioned as she looked at her elegant looking sister.

"He's never liked the cold," Susan explained. "Ever since I could remember, he preferred to be indoors whenever the temperature dropped. Peter used to tease him for it, and Edmund would bite back and mention how Peter used to have a nightlight because he was afraid of the dark."

"Peter was afraid of the dark?" Lucy asked, unaware of this until now.

Susan nodded. "You used to be afraid too. Always ran into one of our rooms whenever your nightlight went out. Mum and Dad used to tell you a little story about how the stars and moon were kept up in the sky at night, and how it could look out for you even when your nightlight died."

"Because the moon and starlight never die," Lucy said as she looked up. "Even though the stars we see are already dead."

"It's rather funny, isn't it?" Susan asked.

Lucy looked at her sister as she changed the subject. "Why do you think we have the dreams that we have?"

Lucy watched as her sister's face contorted into that of worry. "I don't know, Lu. I've always questioned it myself."

"Harry doesn't have our dreams, does he?"

"I don't think so," Susan replied as she away. "He's the lucky one, isn't he?"

"As lucky as any of us Potter's can be," was all Susan heard from her little sister. "He's got a scar and we have the memories. I wonder which is worse sometimes. Remembering Mummy and Daddy, and remembering a time where Harry didn't have his scar, or living without them and having Harry with his odd scar." She looked down. "How is it we are still alive? Eddie says that we were in the old wardrobe in the room that Daddy died in. Voldemort could have heard us, couldn't he?"

Susan frowned as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulders. She didn't even flinch when she heard You-Know-Who's preferred name. "He didn't though. As unlucky as we sometimes are, we're lucky enough to still be here today. Always remember that, Lucy."

Lucy stared up into her sister's hazel eyes with her green ones. "What if it wasn't luck, though? What if our funny dreams mean something? Something we don't remember just yet?"

As Lucy looked away, a look of curiosity and terror flashed across Susan already worried face.

* * *

Peter was seen wandering around the school. It wouldn't be long until Christmas, and Peter couldn't help but be grateful for it.

He eventually made his way into a normally abandoned classroom. It was bare of anything but a strange-looking mirror. Along the frame, an odd language was engraved upon it.

 _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Peter frowned as he stepped closer, his fingers trailing along the engraving. He didn't stop until he saw what was in front of him, and it wasn't his own reflection.

The young man in front of him had a similar build to Peter, tall and lean. His face was similar but different all the same. His hair was that of a golden blond and his eyes clear and very blue, a stark contrast to Peter's red hair and hazel eyes. The 17-year-old couldn't help but question if he had seen this face before.

He wore funny clothing, armor, and chainmail followed by a red tunic with a golden lion on the front. His crown was as gold as his hair, looking frighteningly similar to one of the crowns Lucy had painted on her walls back at Professor Slughorn's old and large manor. A magnificent sword rested on the young man's hip, around the same area where Peter was carrying his wand. He recognized the sword from his peculiar dreams. It seemed more real though.

Peter placed his hand on the mirror, and the figure staring back at him did the same. He opened and closed his mouth, and the figure dressed as a knight but with a royal crown did so simultaneously. Peter dropped his hand, letting it fall back down to his side. The knight's hand did the very same thing.

The knight in the mirror stared at Peter, a look of wonderment on his face. He gave Peter a light smile, something Peter had not done in return.

"Who are you?" Peter dared to ask before he could stop himself.

The knight tilted his head, his eyes never leaving Peter's. "Someone long forgotten, but ever-present."

Peter frowned at the cryptic answer. "I'm sure you've got a better answer than that."

The knight lets out a laugh. "You will learn soon enough, but not today, not tomorrow, but in time is another story."

Peter didn't like that answer very much. "Why not now? Why not tomorrow?"

The knight frowns. "It's not time for you to know. You're not ready to comprehend what's at stake. The danger is not out yet, it's still sleeping, not entirely awake."

"And what sort of danger are you talking about?" Peter demanded to know.

The knight only shook his head. "You are not yet ready. Your sisters are not ready. Your brother's not ready."

Any remaining color immediately drained from Peter's already pale face. "What? What's this about my siblings?"

"A promise long spoken but not acted upon," the knight cryptically spoke. "When the evil snake and vile witch rise, is when things shall start to expose themselves. When the boy meets his match, shall he have his protectors at his side, ready to fight and die for him." The knight gives him a grim smile. "For they promised to protect him, even at the cost of their own lives. How they gave up their homes and memories for a boy not even born."

Peter jumped when the knight leaned forward. For a moment, the Gryffindor though he was going to walk right out of the mirror. Peter wouldn't be entirely shocked if that were to happen.

"For when the lion roars, shall the kings and queens of old and new rise."

A gust of unfelt wind made its way through the abandoned classroom, the flames on the candles went out and Peter Potter found himself staring at his own reflection.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes and that this chapter is a bit shorter than I was expecting, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. When I was writing the scene with the troll, I admit that I wasn't entirely sure on what sort of spell that would have worked at the time. You make good points though. And thanks for mentioning Edmund using Peter's wand, I had honestly forgotten that I had written about his earlier in the chapter.


	17. Their Reflection

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

This might be my last update for a while. I have finals in December and I've got a lot of work to do on that. I'll release the next chapter in December, so I'll be back.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"A promise long spoken but not acted upon," the knight cryptically spoke. "When the evil snake and vile witch rise, is when things shall start to expose themselves. When the boy meets his match, shall he have his protectors at his side, ready to fight and die for him." The knight gives him a grim smile. "For they promised to protect him, even at the cost of their own lives. How they gave up their homes and memories for a boy not even born."_

 _Peter jumped when the knight leaned forward. For a moment, the Gryffindor though he was going to walk right out of the mirror. Peter wouldn't be entirely shocked if that were to happen._

 _"For when the lion roars, shall the kings and queens of old and new rise."_

 _A gust of unfelt wind made its way through the abandoned classroom, the flames on the candles went out and Peter Potter found himself staring at his own reflection._

* * *

 _December 1991_

They were in the strange mirror's classroom. Peter had found Susan and Lucy first, and Edmund had found them all on his own.

"Where's Harry?" Lucy asked the middle Potter boy.

"With his friends," Edmund answered, his eyes glued on the ancient-looking mirror. None of them could see their reflection yet because they kept themselves off to the side, at Peter's suggestion. "No need for him to worry about whatever this is just yet."

Susan looked at Peter, who still had a haunted look on his face. "A knight was in this mirror?"

Peter nodded, not looking at his sister. "He spoke to me about some sort of danger that's going to come." He glanced at his siblings. "And that we're not ready to know about it yet."

Edmund frowned. "Why aren't we ready?"

Peter shrugged as he looked away. "I didn't ask why we weren't ready, only why you lot were mentioned."

Edmund looked troubled while Susan stepped closer to the mirror. She expected to see her own reflection, but she didn't. She didn't see the knight that Peter had mentioned, but a very beautiful young woman instead. She had dark hair that flowed down her back, a golden, vine-like woven crown was on her head, with silver pins keeping her hair from her face. Her blue eyes were clear and mesmerizing, a kind and gentle but secretly mischevious smile were on her lips. She wore a red dress, with chainmail and an armored corset covering her chest. On her back was a set of bow and arrows.

"Do you see him, Susan?" Peter questioned, staring at his sister, but not the mirror itself.

 _"He won't see me,"_ the beautiful girl in the mirror told Susan, whose eyes grew larger than she could have thought possible. _"You'll see soon, do not fear. Soon, everything won't be so scary."_

Susan couldn't speak. This couldn't be real. It couldn't be. She stepped away before she could plant herself there forever.

"Did you see him?" Peter questions his sister, who shakes her head. He then looks over at Edmund. "What about you, Ed?"

Edmund frowned, but walked towards the mirror. Like his sister, he didn't see any golden-haired knight, but he didn't see the girl Susan had seen.

The young man in the mirror wasn't Edmund Potter. His hair was as dark as a raven, and his eyes were just as dark, if not a few odd shades lighter. His skin appeared to be even paler when compared to his hair color. He wasn't wearing any chainmail, but he had on leather armor, and leather gauntlets strapped on to his wrists. A leather strap was on his chest, holding the metal armor on his shoulders in place. He too wore a crown, but his was silver and not gold.

He wielded two swords, one rather generic-looking silver sword that had a black hilt, while the other had a marvelous design to it with its red grip and golden lion designed pommel. They both were emitting a far too bright blue light. A mischevious smirk was on the two-sworded knight.

 _"Time to stop fearing the cold, for it will soon arrive,"_ Edmund heard from the knight with the two swords. _"The witch with her icy wand will soon rise, let's hope you'll break it again. Even if it kills you."_

Keeping his face completely guarded, Edmund stepped away. His eyes were warier now than they had been when he entered the abandoned classroom.

"Did-

"No, Peter, I didn't see your bloody knight."

No one said anything as Lucy walked right up to the mirror. She didn't see what her siblings saw, but a girl with light brown hair and kind blue eyes. Her hair was pulled into a very detailed braid, almost like one of Susan's designs. Her crown was vine-like and silver. Her dress was red and grey, with a leather belt around her waist. A red griped dagger with a golden lion pommel was seen attached to the leather belt, as well as a pouch for what appeared to be a potion. The girl with the dagger gave Lucy a friendly smile, though her eyes screamed of concern.

 _"Our mutual friend will guide you back soon enough,"_ Lucy heard. _"Trust your dreams and fight your fears. Find this,"_ she held up the potion. _"And your journey will be less tragic. Keep your smile, and win against the White Witch."_ She leans closer, as though she's going to come out of the mirror. _"Water falls and a queen drowns. Ice rises and a king freezes. Fire burns and blinds the rest. Lightning strikes and the Dark Lord dies. Aslan roars and kings and queens of forgotten tales defeat an Ice Queen."_

* * *

 _20 December 1991_

The train ride's silent and Harry doesn't like that. He looks over at his brother and sister. None of them are saying anything, not even Lucy. Edmund's got his nose in a book that has a mirror on the front of it, and Lucy's staring out the window with her mouse on her shoulder. Peter and Susan are in the Prefect's compartment, Harry wouldn't be surprised if they stayed there for the entire train ride.

He watches as Hermione entered with Daphne. By now, Harry wasn't so shocked to see the two together. He then notices the book in Hermione's hand and inwardly groans. As much as the girl studies and reads, Harry would think that she would be better suited in Ravenclaw. Merlin, Edmund would probably be in Ravenclaw if it weren't for his sharp wit and cunning mind.

Hermione sat next to Edmund, who didn't bother to look up, while Daphne sat next to Harry. A tired but kind smile was on her face.

"Going home for the holidays?" She says.

"Yeah," Harry said as he nodded. "How have you been, Daphne?"

The dark-haired girl shrugged. "Better. Going home will help though, my sister's excited to see me again."

Harry smiles, knowing the feeling all too well. "Just wait until she's on the train with you. She'll be even more excited."

A small smile appears on Harry's Slytherin friend. She then looks over at Hermione. "What are you reading, Mione?"

Hermione looked up. "A book that will hopefully give some insight on the Philosopher's Stone." She then looked at Edmund. "Are you sure this is the right book, Edmund?"

"As sure as I'll ever be, Hermione," Edmund said, sounding both tired and irritated. Hermione frowned but said nothing. She could see the dark bruises under Edmund's eyes. She briefly wonders what has been keeping from sleeping.

"Don't mind my brother, Hermione," Harry said to the Gryffindor girl. "He's been like this to everyone for the last few days."

Hermione nods, briefly glancing at Edmund before opening up her own book.

"What are you doing for the holidays, Hermione?" Lucy soon asks the bushy-haired girl. An hour or so has passed since Hermione and Daphne made their way into the Potter's compartment. Daphne's asleep, her head resting up against the wall. Harry too looked like he was going to fall asleep if it weren't for the sweets that he was currently eating.

"Nothing special," Hermione admitted. "Just spending time with my parents really." She looked at Harry and Edmund before looking back at Lucy. "What about you three?"

"We'll be with our guardian," Lucy answered.

"Hopefully he doesn't throw another one of his parties," Edmund said offhandedly. "He may find them fun, but I think they're rather boring."

"Now that's something we both can agree on," Lucy said truthfully. Slughorn didn't have as many of his Slug Club parties as he used to, but they were never any fun for any of the Potter's, in part due to them having to stay out of sight. That was never any fun.

"Is it true that Caspian's going to stay with us for the holiday?" Harry asked Lucy, who nodded. "Why is that?"

"He doesn't get along with his aunt and uncle," the redhead supplied to her younger brother. "They're not really nice to him from what I've heard."

The train soon stops at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. The Potter's, Hermione and Daphne quickly unload their trunks and say their farewells to one another before leaving the compartment and train.

It wasn't hard to find Peter, Susan, and Caspian nor Slughorn. They quickly left the station before anyone could stop and notice Harry.

* * *

 _24 December 1991_

Susan was seen in her room. She was quietly wrapping up Peter's birthday present with leftover Christmas wrapping paper. His birthday was in January, so it didn't really matter if it had Santa Claus and candy canes on the paper. She knew that he would smile at it.

She heard Caspian enter and sit down next to her.

"Isn't it a little early to be wrapping up Peter's birthday present?"

"How do you know it's a birthday present?" Susan questioned as she presses a small bit of tape onto one of the corners of the wrapping paper. "This could be a last-minute Christmas gift, you know."

"Indeed, but you would have already wrapped, even if it was Christmas morning and you had just gotten it five minutes before anyone could wake up."

Susan lightly smiles. "You're not wrong."

"No, not this time," Caspian agrees with a smile on his face. "So, Peter's birthday's in January, your's in March, Edmund May, Lucy June, and Harry July. How do you keep all of those dates in your mind, Miss Potter?"

"Simple, I write it down until I've memorized it," Susan lightly joked. "Maybe that's why you need help in your History of Magic class."

"Oi, Binns is forty years past his retirement," Caspian quickly countered. "He doesn't even know any of our bloody names. I'm half convinced he believes he still teaches the classes that he had before he died."

Susan rolled her eyes, though she was very amused. She then sighed. "I've got to ask you something, so please don't try and make a joke out of it."

"I promise that I won't, Sue," Susan hears, so she simply nods.

"Do you ever have any strange dreams?" She questions her boyfriend. "Dreams that are more like memories, but you don't remember them?"

Caspian frowns. "A few times."

"Were any of them scary?"

"One," Caspian answered as he looked away. He looked over at the window. "A woman in a wall of ice. She wanted my blood, but I don't know why."

A troubled look appeared on Susan's face. "Did she have eyes like ice? Eyes that you couldn't look away from, no matter how horrifying they were?"

Caspian looked at Susan, his eyes wide and equally fearful. "You have these dreams too?"

Susan nodded. "We all have."

"We?"

"Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I," Susan revealed. "Edmund sees her more often if I'm not mistaken."

A tense silence follows after this. Susan looks away before looking back at Caspian.

"When we get back to Hogwarts, there's something I need to show you. Maybe you'll see what we saw."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	18. Footprints

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

So, I start finals this week, but I figured I'd release this now.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _A troubled look appeared on Susan's face. "Did she have eyes like ice? Eyes that you couldn't look away from, no matter how horrifying they were?"_

 _Caspian looked at Susan, his eyes wide and equally fearful. "You have these dreams too?"_

 _Susan nodded. "We all have."_

 _"We?"_

 _"Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I," Susan revealed. "Edmund sees her more often if I'm not mistaken."_

 _Tense silence follows after this. Susan looks away before looking back at Caspian._

 _"When we get back to Hogwarts, there's something I need to show you. Maybe you'll see what we saw."_

* * *

 _25 December 1991_

The sun was barely out when Lucy Potter woke up. Still dressed in her light blue pajamas, the 12-year-old made her way out of her bedroom. It didn't take her long to find Edmund, who was in the library, reading the same book he had on the train.

"I wonder if that wardrobe of yours has some answers," Lucy hears. Her head snaps up towards her brother, who was still wearing his jeans and hoodie from yesterday. He hadn't gone to bed yet.

"What?"

"You heard me perfectly," Edmund grumbles. "Your wardrobe. Do you want to go and see it?"

A light smile crosses Edmund's little sister. "I take it we're not telling Peter or Susan?"

"They wouldn't let us go otherwise," was the only thing Lucy needed to hear. Her smile grows wider and she grabs her brother's hand, pulling him out of his seat and into the hallway.

"Oh, hold on!" The girl said as they made their way towards the staircase that led up to the room with the wardrobe. Abruptly turning around, Lucy made her way back towards her bedroom. Edmund rolled his eyes but followed his sister. He waited by her door until she came out wearing a pair of boots and her jacket. Was she thinking that they were going to go outside or something?

"Alright, now we can go."

"About bloody time."

"Oh shut up, Eddie."

A slight smirk appeared on Edmund's face as he followed his sister.

* * *

They saw footprints. They weren't even near the room when they saw the snowy footprints. It looked both new and old, as though it had been waiting there for a really long time but was created not too long ago. Animal footprints, Edmund briefly wondered if Lucy had allowed an animal into the house last night. Judging by the look on her face, she was just as curious as he was.

Lucy's bright green eyes met Edmund's hazel ones. "I didn't bring anything in."

Edmund stared back down at the footprints as he spoke. "For once, I might just have to believe you, Lu." He let his hand hover over the footprints made up of snow. Taking a breath, he lightly placed the tips of his fingers against the snow. He pulled his hand back when he felt the ice-cold snow, as though they were outside and not in. He looked up at his sister, bewildered. "It's cold. It's not even melting."

Frowning, Lucy touched the snow as well before she too pulled her hand back. She didn't say anything as she tried to wrap her mind around the footprints, which ultimately led her to walk away from the door with the wardrobe in the spare room.

Her footsteps were light, she didn't want anyone to hear her, not even Edmund despite him following closely behind her. She briefly wondered where Reepicheep was, before pushing the thought of her beloved mouse in the back of her mind. He must be in the little den that Lucy had created for him not too long ago, fast asleep waiting for the morning to completely show itself. He preferred it more than the cage that the pet shop lady had attempted to shove him in when she got her little friend.

It didn't take long for the two Potter children to make it to the front door. Lucy went out first, Edmund followed behind her as he muttered disdainfully under his breath about the cold weather. He made sure to close the door after exiting the large house. As much as he wanted to stay inside the warm and comforting manor, something about the footprints and cold was calling out to him.

It was cold out, but for once Lucy didn't seem to notice. The footprints in the snow were all that mattered to her at the moment. The girl was careful not to step on them, in case Edmund and she needed to find their way back to the Professor's house.

There was a small wooded area near the Professor's house, it was small and as far as anyone knew clear of any dangerous animal, but none of the Potter siblings had ever wandered into it. They promised Slughorn that they wouldn't go near it, well Peter, Susan, and Harry did, but not Edmund and Lucy, not verbally anyway. They always found ways to bend the rules, Harry did too, but not when both Lucy and Edmund were involved. The worst he had ever done was play Quidditch in the house. They still were finding shards of glass and wood, and still missing one bloody bludger. The Potter's and bludgers, often a bad combination that often drove Slughorn up the walls with.

Edmund had his arms wrapped around him. He couldn't feel the snow against his dark socks, nor the severe discomfort and dampness on his feet. For once, he was too busy focusing on something more unusual than his freezing feet.

He was looking up at the dancing trees.

"Lucy," Edmund said as he looked up at the trees in awe.

The branches were lightly swinging. Edmund tapped on his sister's shoulder.

Lucy looked up at her brother, who pointed towards the trees. She stopped walking as she took in the trees, whose branches were swinging around until they braided themselves into a magnificent looking archway. One of the branches waved before motioning for the two to continue on walking. The Potter siblings glanced at one another before they started walking again.

Only did the two Potter's stop was when they got to the end of the footprints and saw the shadow of a lion.

* * *

The door was wide open. That was the first thing that Harry noticed when he walked downstairs. He had woken up huddled in a mountain of blankets, shivering. When he tore the blankets off, he discovered that it was even more freezing inside his room. He took a breath and a puff of fog came out.

He heard loud footsteps racing down the staircase. He turned his head away from the door, watching as Peter and Caspian ran down the stairs, with Susan and Slughorn going towards another staircase. Harry already knew where they were going before he could fully realize it, Susan was heading towards the room that Lucy often spoke about, the one with the wardrobe. Slughorn, on the other hand, was heading towards the library, which often served as a second room for Edmund as he often fell asleep in there, when he managed to sleep that is.

"What's going on?" Harry asked Peter as Caspian flew past the 11-year-old. He had on his scuffed up shoes, but they weren't properly tied. Harry briefly wondered how his brother's best friend and sister's boyfriend hadn't tripped over them yet.

"We can't find Edmund or Lucy," Peter said, not bothering to stop as he addressed his little brother. "Close the door when I leave and quickly go to either Susan or Slughorn."

Peter didn't wait for Harry to reply as he sped out of the door. Harry quickly closed the door before running back up the stairs. Despite his better judgment, he went towards the room that Susan and Peter often told him to stay away from. He had listened, but he couldn't figure out as to why no one went into the room that Lucy often spoke about. Maybe that was why. Whenever Lucy spoke about her funny dreams, Peter and Susan always got worried. Even Slughorn did, Harry remembered the time where their guardian had talked to his sister about her dreams. It didn't go so well because Peter and Susan had interrupted their conversation with their own words of discouragement, which brought Edmund into the mix. Their bickering could be heard throughout the house, and it only ended when Slughorn grounded all four of them after Edmund hit Peter over the head with a book and Peter hit him back, only with his fists. Harry had been around...6, maybe 7 when that occurred. It took a lot to anger Edmund, and very little to Peter, which wasn't a good combination, Harry had learned. He had a few arguments with his siblings over the past few years, mainly about his past, but a few would be about silly things. Breaking his glasses after he threw them from the top of the stairs (he wanted to see if hey would break), arguing about which Quidditch team was better, and whether or not he could be the one to name the new snowy owl Slughorn had bought Harry, which shouldn't have been an argument in the first place, but ultimately agreed that the first name he had initially chosen was rather...boring in comparison to Hedwig.

Harry found Susan in the room with the wardrobe. She staring at the old piece of furniture, closely examining every bit of detail on it. Harry had never seen it before, despite Lucy's attempts into coaxing him to do so, and he could see the appeal his red-haired, green-eyed sister had for the wardrobe.

"I can see why Lucy likes it so much," Harry mused as he stood next to his eldest sister. "It's very beautiful."

"I don't think that's why she likes it," Susan softly spoke, her hazel eyes briefly glancing down at her youngest brother. "She thinks that it's a doorway into another world."

Harry frowned. "Is that why you came in here? To see if she and Edmund were...trying to get to this...other world?"

"Where else would they hide?" Susan said, worry lines creasing her beautiful, freckled face. "If someone broke in, and Edmund and Lucy saw it happening, they would go straight for this room."

This confused Harry. "Lucy, I understand, but Edmund?"

"He's always been supportive of her, more so than anyone else," Susan said, a look of guilt making its way into her eyes. "Besides, I think he knows more about this wardrobe than he's saying."

"That's Edmund for you," Harry retorted. Susan lightly smiled, though it didn't entirely take away her feelings of dread. "He always knows more than what he lets on." Harry looked away from his sister, eyeing the wardrobe. "Do you have dreams like Lucy does?"

"We all do, but not you," Susan revealed, her voice becoming distant, yet focused at the same time. "You're the lucky one, in this case, Harry."

Harry frowned. "Some luck I have."

"Lucy only talks about the good dreams," Susan told her brother. "We all have bad ones, scary ones. More recently than not, unfortunately."

Harry wanted to question his sister more, ask her about what she meant, but he couldn't. Not when they both heard Peter yelling.

 _"Professor! Professor!"_

Harry and Susan barely had any time to think before they were running out of the room, not even bothering to close the door, nor to see that the wardrobe door creaked open.

* * *

Peter had Lucy in her arms. She was unconscious and shivering violently. Her jacket was soaked and her boots covered in fresh snow. By the time Susan and Harry got downstairs, Caspian was bringing in Edmund, who was also out cold and shivering even worse than the youngest Potter girl. They both were deathly pale and that scared Harry the most.

Susan took one look at her brother and sister and immediately ran right back up the stairs.

"Susan!" Harry yelled out, confused as to why she was leaving, only to immediately understood why when she came back with as many blankets as she could carry. By then, Peter and Caspian were bringing Lucy and Edmund into the sitting room, a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace, and Slughorn waiting urgently with both his wand and a bunch of potions on hand.

"I've got them," Slughorn told the conscious Potter siblings and Caspian. his eyes fell on Harry before he looked back up at the three teenagers. "Go get the kettle started now, and breakfast. Lucy and Edmund are safe with me."

Harry saw the looks on his siblings and Caspian's face. Peter looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't as he quickly left the room. Susan looked worried, but nodded and left. Caspian merely nodded, and left the room, taking Harry with him in the process.

"I guess it's not the right moment to say Happy Christmas," Harry heard Caspian say as they entered the kitchen.

Merlin, he had almost forgotten. Happy Christmas, not at the moment it wasn't.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	19. Lucy and Edmund

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Finally, fall semester is over and I can relax about not having to take any more classes until January.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Peter had Lucy in her arms. She was unconscious and shivering violently. Her jacket was soaked and her boots covered in fresh snow. By the time Susan and Harry got downstairs, Caspian was bringing in Edmund, who was also out cold and shivering even worse than the youngest Potter girl. They both were deathly pale and that scared Harry the most._

 _Susan took one look at her brother and sister and immediately ran right back up the stairs._

 _"Susan!" Harry yelled out, confused as to why she was leaving, only to immediately understood why when she came back with as many blankets as she could carry. By then, Peter and Caspian were bringing Lucy and Edmund into the sitting room, a roaring fire blazing in the fireplace, and Slughorn waiting urgently with both his wand and a bunch of potions on hand._

 _"I've got them," Slughorn told the conscious Potter siblings and Caspian. his eyes fell on Harry before he looked back up at the three teenagers. "Go get the kettle started now, and breakfast. Lucy and Edmund are safe with me."_

 _Harry saw the looks on his siblings and Caspian's face. Peter looked like he wanted to argue, but didn't as he quickly left the room. Susan looked worried, but nodded and left. Caspian merely nodded, and left the room, taking Harry with him in the process._

 _"I guess it's not the right moment to say Happy Christmas," Harry heard Caspian say as they entered the kitchen._

 _Merlin, he had almost forgotten. Happy Christmas, not at the moment it wasn't._

* * *

 _25 December 1991_

It would be hours before Edmund and Lucy woke up. Peter stayed in Edmund's room, while Susan stayed in Lucy's. Slughorn moved from room to room consistently, checking on the Slytherin boy and Hufflepuff girl and making sure they were getting the care they needed.

Harry and Caspian stayed out of the way, Caspian out of respect unless asked for help, while Harry had to be told to stay away in case something happened.

Harry was in his room when he heard a knock on his door. It was Caspian.

"Can I come in?"

Harry nodded, watching as the older boy sat down at Harry's desk. Harry was sitting at his window, watching as the snow fell from the sky. Some landed on his window before slowly melting. He watched as the water dropped like rain.

"We think they were sleepwalking," Harry heard. Turning his head towards the dark-haired Gryffindor, Harry frowned.

"Sleepwalking?"

Caspian nodded as he looked at the 11-year-old. "How else do you explain Edmund being outside without his shoes or a jacket? Or Lucy without her bloody mouse?"

"Both of them though?" Harry pointed out. "How could they both have been sleepwalking? It doesn't make much sense."

"Maybe Edmund was the one, and Lucy followed him," Caspian said as he rested his chin on one of his hands. "Maybe that's why she was wearing her jacket and boots, while Edmund wasn't."

That was more believable, Harry thought to himself. It still was confusing though. "Why would Edmund sleepwalk though? He's never done it before." As far as he knows, at least. There's a lot of things Harry doesn't know about his closed-off brother. He knows that he actually likes going to school, he _really_ loves reading, and he's very...skittish around anything cold. He didn't even like eating ice cream. He also has trouble sleeping, that was probably the first thing Harry had ever known about Edmund.

Now, Lucy, Harry liked to think that he knew everything about her. She told peculiar, but secretly, very interesting stories. He knew that she thought they were real, which worried everyone but Edmund, oddly enough. She was a fantastic artist and made friends easily. She had as many memories of their parents as Harry did, but she had more than him at the same time. They shared their mother's eye color, and according to Peter, Lucy had their mother's smile. If Lucy had Lily's smile, then Harry could already imagine a woman with a cheerful and wide grin that always had a laugh in it. She was also very adventurous, always mapping out places that she wants to visit, or talking about what she was going to do once she got there. She was never afraid of things that she couldn't see, as far as Harry knew. He sometimes wondered why she was sorted into Hufflepuff as opposed to Gryffindor, she would have fit in perfectly there. Then again, she fits rather well in Hufflepuff, forever loyal to her family and especially kind, Lucy was.

"Maybe it has to do with his sleeping problems," Caspian offered up an explanation. "He hardly ever sleeps, maybe his minds not completely asleep when he does sleep, and it causes him to sleepwalk?"

"Then why would he go out into the cold?"

Caspian, as far as Harry could tell, didn't have an answer for that one.

* * *

 _They had followed the footsteps and followed them into the woods._

 _Where the trees danced and the cold subsided suspiciously._

 _When the footprints stopped and the snow failed to reach them, did the two Potter's see the lion's shadow._

 _They watched as the lion came out, with wise eyes blazing like fire._

 _"Aslan?" Lucy questioned, amazed at what she was witnessing._

 _The lion emitted a slight smile. "Lucy and Edmund Pevensie. How long it has been."_

 _Pevensie? Lucy found herself glancing at Edmund, who looked just as bewildered as she was. Both at the fact that the lion spoke, and called them Pevensie and not Potter._

 _"Pevensie?" Edmund questioned, staring at the talking lion. Were they dreaming, the boy silently wondered._

 _"You don't remember, do you?"_

 _"Remember what?" Lucy asked, a feeling of dread cooking up inside her. Was he talking about the dreams they all experienced? The strange figures in the mirror?_

 _The lion sighed as he trod towards the two Potter siblings. "You both are not ready for it's not time for you to remember. Almost, but not yet."_

 _Before Lucy could realize it, she placed her hand on Aslan's mane. It was the same color as the mane the vile woman with the crystal wand, Edmund realized. He watched as the talking lion gave the girl a genuine smile._

 _"Have patience," the lion said as he looked at Lucy before his eyes landed on Edmund. "But be prepared."_

 _"Prepared for what?"_

 _Aslan knowingly smiled. "You both already know." His smile then dropped. "Do not tell your siblings just yet."_

 _"Why not?" Lucy asked._

 _"They aren't ready to believe in what you and Edmund already know," Aslan said as he started to walk away from Lucy. "That is why they fear your supposed dreams, Lucy. Why they fear their own. It's only natural for them to fear what they cannot understand. In some ways, it blinds them to the flames that have not risen."_

 _Lucy's eyes grew wide, thinking back to the cryptic message the girl in the mirror had told her. She felt Edmund take her hand, and she held onto it tightly._

 _"Did you come from the wardrobe?" Lucy found herself questioning out loud just as Aslan was about to leave._

 _The untamed but kind lion smiled. "Who's to say I've left the wardrobe?"_

* * *

Lucy woke with a start. Breathing heavily, she felt cold and tired and a little bit ill.

She was back in her room. Susan was sitting at Lucy's desk, reading with her back turned towards the girl.

"S-Susan?" Lucy watched as her 16-year-old sister literally jumped out of her seat.

"Lucy!" The redhead all but ran towards her little sister, fussing over her, placing her hand on the girl's forehead and making sure she was covered up well with her blankets before tightly hugging Lucy. _"What on earth were you and Edmund thinking!"_

Lucy's mouth opened, then closed again before she opened it again. "I..."

"Was Edmund sleepwalking?" Susan threw at her.

Sleepwalking? Almost hesitantly, Lucy nodded. "I tried to bring him back in, but it didn't work." She looked down as she continued on with her lie. She wasn't good at lying, so she hoped that her sister bought this one for the time being. "I tried to pull Edmund when he laid down in the snow, but I became tired and I fell asleep." She looked up, her eyes meeting her sister's. "I'm sorry." That was the truth, she was sorry for worrying her sister, and no doubt her brother's, Caspian, and Slughorn.

Susan only nods. It's something that made perfect sense to her. Ever-so-helpful, Lucy could be, but she often forgot to ask for help herself. Susan gave Lucy a worried smile. "I'm going to go get the Professor. Stay here."

Lucy didn't respond as she watched her sister quickly leave the room. Her eyes then fell on all of the paintings she had done. She looked at the paintings of dreams that weren't really dreams. Her eyes wandered from painting to painting.

The painting of the lamp-post, the girl, and Mr. Tumnus.

The painting of the four Kings and Queens, one of whom looked strikingly similar to the girl in the mirror.

The detailed painting of the crowns and weapons.

The older girl in her dreams kissing a boy with dark hair that went to his shoulders.

The two girls on the lion's back.

And the four siblings standing side-by-side with Aslan in the middle.

Were they dreams? Or were they something much more?

She watches as her door opens, and Edmund enters. He's no longer wearing his clothes from yesterday, but a pair of grey and blue pajamas. He's got his blanket wrapped around his shoulder's. He says nothing as he sits next to Lucy on her bed.

"They say that I was sleepwalking and you followed me," he tells the girl, who nods.

"You fell asleep in the snow and I tried to pull you but I grew tired and fell asleep as well," Lucy said, the lie sounding bitter in her mouth. She didn't like it. "I don't like lying."

"I know, but what choice do we have?"

"None."

"Exactly," the two Potter siblings hear. Edmund jumps while Lucy only smiles as Reepicheep makes his way on to Lucy's bed. "Good to know that you both are starting to remember."

Wide-eyed, Edmund stared at the mouse that was now on Lucy's leg. "The mouse is talking."

 _"The mouse has a name!"_

Edmund looked away from the mouse, bewilderment written clear as day on his face. "Are you sure we're awake?"

Lucy laughed as Susan, Peter, and Slughorn came in. Peter scowled at Edmund while Susan looked relieved to see that Edmund was awake too.

"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?"

Despite being worried about his brother and sister for hours, Peter looked like he was going to hurt his brother when he heard the boy speak, and Lucy's laughter following.

"When are you going to learn that I don't like doing as I'm told?"

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	20. Black-And-White-Photographs

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

I was wondering if any of you know about how to get a beta. I used one for a story I did a long time ago, but I've since then deleted the story and I don't remember everything on how to get one.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"Exactly," the two Potter siblings hear. Edmund jumps while Lucy only smiles as Reepicheep makes his way on to Lucy's bed. "Good to know that you both are starting to remember."_

 _Wide-eyed, Edmund stared at the mouse that was now on Lucy's leg. "The mouse is talking."_

 _"The mouse has a name!"_

 _Edmund looked away from the mouse, bewilderment written clear as day on his face. "Are you sure we're awake?"_

 _Lucy laughed as Susan, Peter, and Slughorn came in. Peter scowled at Edmund while Susan looked relieved to see that Edmund was awake too._

 _"When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?"_

 _Despite being worried about his brother and sister for hours, Peter looked like he was going to hurt his brother when he heard the boy speak, and Lucy's laughter following._

 _"When are you going to learn that I don't like doing as I'm told?"_

* * *

 _26 December 1991_

Considering the event that had taken place the previous day, Slughorn delayed the children from opening their gifts until he felt comfortable with Edmund and Lucy walking around. Preferably, he would have waited a few more days, but it didn't take long for 12-year-old Lucy to convince him otherwise.

Slughorn watched as the Potter siblings and the Lestrange boy opened up their gifts, a jovial smile on his face. He even had his own small stack of presents from the Potter's, a pleasant, but welcoming surprise.

In the ten years that he's had the Potter children, he had grown extremely fond of them, for each of them was different from the other, yet they all reminded him of their mother. For Peter, he had his mother's sense of responsibility. For Susan, she processed her mother's beauty and organized personality. For Edmund, he inherited his mother's sharp wit and a keen mind. For Lucy, she gained her mother's coloring and extremely kind and imaginative outlook. And finally, Harry received his mother's stunning green eyes and her courageous and strong-willed personality. He had heard many stories about his friends, one being a peculiarly ill, but very snarky Slytherin girl, another a highly intelligent and very hardworking Gryffindor girl, who also happened to be a Muggle-born. Slughorn also heard about Harry sometimes being around the Malfoy boy, which generally surprised the old Potions Master of Hogwarts. He had heard the rumors about the Malfoy family, which he didn't want to believe, nor did he want to deny them either. Maybe having the Lestrange boy, who was so very different from his insane parents, around Draco Malfoy was doing some good for the grey-eyed boy.

He watched as Harry opened a present that held no name other than the boy's own. He frowned, wondering if it was a malicious gift, as they had been secretly sent in the past by anonymous wizards who were rather displeased with the supposed death of their Dark Lord. Slughorn had seen to it that those presents were never seen by Harry or his siblings. No need to worry them with the wills of angry pure-bloods, at least not yet, not while they were still young and learning and growing. The old man had checked the package two nights before without opening it when it had arrived via an unknown owl. It appeared to be clear of any dark magic, so Slughorn placed it under the tree along with the other presents. Of course, these presents only started to recently show up. Officially, it was a secret that the Potter children still lived with their Muggle relatives, but unofficially, there was a select few who knew about the Potter's living in Slughorn's old and peculiar manor. Everything had been kept a secret, until the day that Peter Potter got his first letter from Hogwarts. Still, he was relieved to see that he and the Potter's were left alone and that _The Daily Prophet_ was thankfully unaware of the children's current living arrangements.

"Merlin," Slughorn heard. He looked over at Peter, who was staring at the shimmery cloak in his youngest brother's hands. "Do you know what that is, Harry?"

The boy looked rightfully confused, as Slughorn was himself before he examined the cloak in the boy's hands more clearly. It was a cloak of invisibility.

"That was Dad's invisibility cloak," Susan revealed as she too examined the cloak. She reached out and touched the cloak, a look of amazement dancing across her face. "We thought it had been hidden away in our old home."

"Clearly it wasn't," Edmund muttered, a suspicious-looking frown appearing on the still far too pale boy's face.

Slughorn watched as Harry tried on the cloak, disappearing almost instantly. He watched as Lucy jumped up in the excitement and how she soon joined him under the cloak, laughing as though nothing had happened the previous day. He lightly smiled when he saw their feet being the only thing untouched by the cloak of invisibility, but he stopped smiling when he saw the hurt look on Peter's face that he was attempting to hide. It was then that Slughorn realized that the cloak must have been meant to go to Peter, not Harry, seeing as he was the eldest Potter child.

* * *

 _27 December 1991_

Edmund couldn't sleep, but for once he wasn't in the library, but up in the old attic. It held most of the old owner's things, which had been packed away and forgotten. For once, he wanted to fall asleep, but he pushed that thought away rather quickly. He wasn't allowed up in the attic alone, so he had to come up here when everyone else was asleep. Well, he wasn't exactly alone, but that argument wouldn't end so well if he were caught up here by Slughorn or his elder siblings.

"You know, Edmund, this is rather exciting, isn't it?" Reepicheep the chatterbox of a mouse said as he looked around the dark attic as he hung on to Edmund's rucksack. Edmund had the old silver torch in his hand, which Slughorn had claimed it had come from the old owner of the house.

"Quiet, Reepicheep," Edmund quietly said, frowning. "I know no one else can hear you, but if they hear me talking then I'll be getting in trouble for it."

The mouse only laughed. "Indeed, young wizard. They'll think you're a madman, talking to a mouse while looking around a dingy, old attic you were told to stay away from."

Edmund said nothing as he opened up an old and dusty box. It was full of leather-bound journals and black-and-white photographs. A light smirk grew on the 14-year-old's face as he started to unpack the books from the old box. They didn't appear to be damaged, which Edmund was grateful for. He took some string from his rucksack and wrapped it around the photos before placing everything inside the shoulder-strapped bag which had an Extension Charm placed on it so he could carry more things in it. It was rather useful when Edmund wanted to sneak things out of the library, or in this case, the attic. Of course, he would probably get in trouble when the charm was discovered, but Edmund would deal with that when the time came.

He soon found more boxes that contained more journals, to the boy's excitement. By the time he left the attic, he had gone through at least ten boxes that had been filled with books, photographs, and some rather interesting drawings that he knew Lucy would find interesting.

It didn't take long for the middle Potter to make it to his bedroom, closing and locking his door before making his way to his disorganized, but at the same time organized, desk. He quickly skimmed through the books, checking for dates and putting them in order from the eldest, to the youngest journal. He then looked at the photographs. There was an old photo of a boy and a girl. Their names and the date were on the back.

 _Digory Kirke and Polly Plummer, aged 12 and 11, 1900._

Edmund wondered if Digory Kirke was the professor who owned the house before Horace Slughorn. He placed the photo down and kept on looking through the photos until he saw a rather strange one.

It was of four siblings. They were in front of the wardrobe that Lucy often spoke about and they all dreamt of. They wore World War II styled clothing. He only recognized one of the children, the one that he had seen in the mirror. He was younger in this photo, by at least two years maybe, but he was the same person. It wasn't until he turned the photo around and saw the names and date did Edmund Potter start to feel like he was going insane.

 _Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, 1940_

Edmund was too occupied with the photo in his hands to notice the sketches and notes that appeared to be for a rather familiar wardrobe.

* * *

 _3 January, 1992_

Harry was seen in a compartment with Edmund, Lucy, Hermione, Daphne, and to his slight surprise, Draco Malfoy. They had already left the station, and Peter and Susan were in the Prefect's compartment, where Caspian was also despite not being technically allowed inside.

"How was your holiday, Harry?" Daphne asked, looking a little less pale than the last time he had seen her.

"It was uneventful," Harry lied, briefly glancing at Edmund and Lucy, who were both too preoccupied with the books in their hands to notice. It was one thing for Edmund to have a book in his hand, it was sort of another to see Lucy with one. "How was yours?"

"It was alright," Daphne spoke. "Mum and Dad were rather pleased to see me in Slytherin colors, but not so much when I told them about you lot. Not like they can do anything about it though, I'm not causing any trouble nor am I failing any classes." She then looked at Draco. "I'd imagine they told you to stay away from us considering you didn't sit with us on the train before the holiday."

Draco nodded. "I didn't want them to see me with you lot." He frowned. "My cousin angers them enough, I rather it didn't be me in his place."

"They'll come around eventually," they all heard Lucy say. She was staring at Draco, a friendly smile on her face. "If they love you, they'll accept you no matter what you do with your life, Draco."

"And if they don't accept who I am?"

"Then they've got issues," Edmund said, still looking at the book in his hands.

Eventually, they started talking about other things, particularly about Quidditch and their upcoming classes. Harry didn't notice when Edmund and Lucy went back to their reading, nor did he listen in when they started whispering to one another.

 _"This only brings up more questions,"_ Harry suddenly heard. _"The Professor, the wardrobe, and the Pevensie's. It's all connected."_

 _"Yes, but why?"_

 _"The strange dreams. It has to be because of the dreams we have."_

 _"They aren't dreams though."_

 _"No, they aren't."_

 _"I don't think I'll be able to keep this a secret, Eddie."_

 _"You'll have to, for now, Lu. No one can know, not now, not tomorrow. We can't risk anything."_

Harry frowned. What were they talking about? Pevensies? The wardrobe? Were they talking about Lucy's wardrobe? And what professor? Why must they keep it all a secret? And how are their dreams not dreams?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize. I'll admit that this is kind of rushed, so I'm sorry about that as well.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	21. The Strangest of Items

The Potters

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

I hope you all had a good holiday, Christmas and New Years.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Eventually, they started talking about other things, particularly about Quidditch and their upcoming classes. Harry didn't notice when Edmund and Lucy went back to their reading, nor did he listen in when they started whispering to one another._

"This only brings up more questions," _Harry suddenly heard._ "The Professor, the wardrobe, and the Pevensie's. It's all connected."

"Yes, but why?"

"The strange dreams. It has to be because of the dreams we have."

"They aren't dreams though."

"No, they aren't."

"I don't think I'll be able to keep this a secret, Eddie."

"You'll have to, for now, Lu. No one can know, not now, not tomorrow. We can't risk anything."

 _Harry frowned. What were they talking about? Pevensies? The wardrobe? Were they talking about Lucy's wardrobe? And what professor? Why must they keep it all a secret? And how are their dreams not dreams?_

* * *

 _5 January 1992_

Edmund was in his four-poster bed, reading one of the journals he had found. He was under his covers, his torch in one hand, the journal in the other. This journal held a little old photo of a girl with light-colored hair. The photo was a black-and-white photo of a teenaged Polly Plummer. Edmund suspected that the photo was used as a bookmark. It was a little past midnight, and his dormmates were asleep. As he had suspected, Digory Kirke was the previous owner of Slughorn's home, and he was a professor. Of what, Edmund wasn't entirely sure of just yet. Kirke didn't bring up his profession, what he wrote about must have been far more interesting in comparison to his work.

 _September 1949_

 _The Pevensie children have gone missing. Rather tragic, especially for their parents. I had their parents over tea not too long ago. We spoke about their children. Their mother, Helen, told me how they had appeared to be struggling after they returned from my home, but that they had seemed far closer than they were before. I imagine that their struggle was in readjusting to the world they had left when they entered my wardrobe. Narnia has that effect, unfortunately._

Edmund frowned. The Pevensie's are missing? And what was Narnia? Was it the world that they all dreamed of? The world that housed the evil woman who haunted Edmund's dreams, and the lion that made Lucy's so magical?

 _I still remember the day it all began. Polly and I, we still talk to this day on what we experienced. I've told her about what the Pevensie children revealed to me about Narnia. They were there for fifteen years the first time they all traveled together. A mere hour or so in this world had only passed when they returned. They struggled greatly, readjusting to the world they had accidentally left behind. They had fought and won the war that Jadis had started the moment she stepped foot on Narnia. I do believe that they are back in Narnia, up until last night did I truly believe that they had died while there. If an hour here is fifteen years in Narnia, who knows how many years there as opposed to eight here. Until last night, I believed that the Pevensie children were truly gone, if it were not for the strange gifts I found in the wardrobe last night._

Edmund frowned. Kirke had been to this world, with the girl in the photo, Polly. And the wardrobe, it was his, did he enter Narnia through it? And what gifts?

 _I heard a strange sound coming from my spare room with the wardrobe inside it. How the carvings of my time in Narnia still looked as new as the day they were designed. The door was cracked open and on the ground in the wardrobe held quite the strangest of items. Two swords, one with a red grip and golden lion pommel, the other held a simple black hilt. A set of bow and red arrows. A horn made of ivory, with it the shaping of a lion at the end of it. There was also a dagger that had a similar design to the red gripped sword, as well as a vial of what appears to be a potion. The strangest of things, though, was the inclusion of a silver torch that held Edmund Pevensie's initials on it._

Edmund stopped reading and looked at the very same torch.

 _I won't reveal where I've hidden the items. I've separated them in hopes that, if they were to ever be discovered, not every single item would necessarily be found. If the Pevensie's are somehow alive, then I know that_

Edmund frowned as he reached the end of the journal. It was the youngest one that he could find up in the attic. He had only gone through some of the journals, most of them detailing his ailing mother, his magic-preforming uncle, the girl called Polly Plummer during their teenage years, and a little bit of information on the wardrobe which didn't make much sense at the moment. He had read them all out of order, which certainly didn't help in piecing things together. If there was one thing that Edmund Potter hated, it was reading things out of order.

* * *

Peter wandered around the castle. It was early in the morning, not many, if any, students were up. Edmund was probably up and waiting for Pince to open up the library, a place where Peter currently wanted to avoid. Not because he didn't want to see the library, per se, but because he wasn't in the mood to talk to Edmund at the moment. Merlin, he wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone really, and he felt bad for that. He still wasn't completely over Harry getting their father's cloak. He remembered what Jame Potter had told Peter when he was younger.

 _"When you go off to Hogwarts, Pete,"_ James had said as 6-year-old Peter stared at the invisibility cloak. _"This will be hidden inconspicuously in your trunk. Don't tell your Mummy though, she'll have a fit if she knows that you have it with you at Hogwarts. It'll be yours then, and you shall pass it along to your eldest child. That's the tradition, we Potter's have."_

Peter still remembers the wide grin he had given his father, and how he promised not to tell his mother. He had been so excited at the thought of inheriting a cloak that could turn him invisible. The funny thing about it all, when he and his siblings left their cottage in Godric's Hollow, he had completely forgotten about it up until he saw Harry unwrapping it. Where had it been if it wasn't in the Potter's cottage? And why did Harry receive it, and not him?"

Peter shook his head in disdain, angry at himself for feeling jealous over his little brother receiving their father's cloak. Though he supposed that it was natural to feel jealous, it was no excuse, Peter had to tell himself.

So, for now, he wandered around the corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He didn't want to face his siblings, especially Edmund, who would sooner realize how he was truly feeling, and not to mention Harry, who was blissfully unaware of the cloak and what their father had told him. He'd rather it be kept that way. He wasn't going to take something that had been given to Harry, but he wasn't going to fully accept that it wasn't given to him just yet. He felt guilty over that. He shouldn't be feeling jealous over what his brother was given, he was the eldest brother after all. He was supposed to protect his younger siblings, and be there for them whenever they had problems.

* * *

Lucy was inside Hufflepuff's common room, drawing at her favorite table when Cedric Diggory sat across from her.

"You're up early," Lucy observed, lightly smiling at her friend.

"Tragically," Cedric said, smiling back at the redhead. "How was your holiday?"

"It was interesting this year," Lucy admitted. "Caspian, Peter's best friend, and Susan's boyfriend stayed with us." A mischevious grin crossed her face. "I'm still surprised that Caspian managed to leave there alive."

Cedric laughed. "My holiday wasn't as endearing as yours then. Dad was rather loud, as always, while Mum made this delicious banoffee pie that I think you'd like."

"Maybe I could visit sometime during the summer holiday," Lucy suggested, which caused Cedric's face to bashfully turn red. "What? What is it?"

"Nothing," Cedric said as he grinned. "I think that...I think that would be splendid, Lucy Potter."

Lucy grinned. "Thank you, Cedric Diggory."

Cedric grinned again as he stood up. "Yes, well." He looked down at his watch. "Oh, breakfast is about to begin." He looked at Lucy. "Would you like to walk down with me?"

Lucy smiled. "I would love to." She closed her book, picked it up, and left with her friend for the Great Hall.

* * *

Susan was sitting at the Ravenclaw table in the Great Hall when Caspian sat across from her. She was reading a muggle book Edmund had found in the Professor's library, _Jane Eyre._

"You're supposed to be with the Gryffindors," Susan said, not bothering to look up at Caspian, who smirked.

"And you're supposed to be eating, not reading."

Susan looked up at Caspian and gave him a look, which only made him laugh.

"So, there's a Hogsmeade trip on the 15th of February," Caspian said. "I was thinking, that since it's only a day after Valentine's Day, would you like to go on a date with me, Miss. Potter?"

Susan looked slightly bewildered, before smiling. "I would love to, Mr. Lestrange."

Caspian grinned. "Brilliant! Now, I take it you don't want to go to that Puddifoot's shop if I'm not mistaken?"

"It's too tacky for my liking," Susan agreed. "And too predictable for a date, especially right after Valentine's Day. How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?"

Caspian grinned. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Sue."

"And then, how about we visit the Shrieking Shack?" Susan suggested, laughing when she saw the look on Caspian's face. "I may not be overly fond of adventures, but a good mystery seems like the perfect way to spend on a date, Lestrange. Not to mention we'll have some time to ourselves."

Caspian smirked. "Indeed, Potter."

* * *

It was early when Harry found himself walking beside Hermione Granger. Daphne and Draco still were asleep, though Harry had reasons to believe that they were both for different reasons.

"You don't know who sent the cloak?" Hermione asked as she and Harry entered the library. For once, Edmund wasn't at his normal table, so they sat towards the back of the library, away from Madam Pince, who was the only one there.

"No," Harry said, frowning. "There was a card with it, telling me to use it well, but it didn't have any names on it."

Hermione frowned. "And Susan mentioned that it was your father's?"

Harry nodded. "They were as surprised as I was when I unwrapped it. Susan said that they had thought it was locked away in our old home."

"Then how did it end up with you?" Hermione questioned. "And why was it given to you, and not any of your other siblings?"

Harry was confused. "Why would it be given to my brothers or sisters?"

"Well, because they're older than you, are they not?" Hermione pointed out. "Doesn't family heirlooms often go to the eldest sibling?"

Harry hadn't thought of that. He looked at Hermione and shrugged. "I'm sure they don't mind, Hermione. Peter and Susan, won't mind that I've got the cloak. Neither with Edmund and Lucy." As far as he knew, at least. "They probably don't even care that I've got it. They left it in our old home after all."

Hermione said nothing about the cloak as she started talking about the Philosopher's Stone. "We'll be needing Edmund if we want to look in the Restricted Section for any information about the stone. He's normally here by now."

Harry nodded, briefly wondering where his older brother was. "We can go down to the Slytherin Common Room and get him if he's still in there. I didn't see him at breakfast."

Hermione nodded. "Brilliant idea lets go."

It didn't take long for the two First Years to make it down into the dungeons. Hermione stayed outside of the Slytherin entrance while Harry headed inside.

Edmund was asleep when Harry entered his dorm. He frowned, it was rare to see his brother in his bed with his eyes closed, but Harry would never call it a bad thing whenever Edmund did manage to fall asleep. An old-looking journal was next to the middle Potter boy, as well as his old silver torch, which was still on. Harry picked it up, turned it off, and placed the torch on his brother's bedside table. He contemplated whether he should wake his brother or not, but eventually decided against it. Edmund looked tired, and Harry didn't want to disturb him any more than he had to.

He and Hermione returned to the library, they could ask Edmund later, when he was up and about. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. I agree that Dumbledore did mess up this time when it came to the cloak. He does have Harry's best interest at heart, but for what exact reason? This definitely will cause some problems with the other Potter children along the way, but everything will work out in the end. Oh, and happy belated Christmas.


	22. A Boy and His Dear Friend

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Also, I apologize for the huge delay in getting this chapter out. I've been busy with a play that I've been writing along with school. Also, sorry if this chapter seems a bit off, it's been a while since I've looked at this one.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _It didn't take long for the two First Years to make it down into the dungeons. Hermione stayed outside of the Slytherin entrance while Harry headed inside._

 _Edmund was asleep when Harry entered his dorm. He frowned, it was rare to see his brother in his bed with his eyes closed, but Harry would never call it a bad thing whenever Edmund did manage to fall asleep. An old-looking journal was next to the middle Potter boy, as well as his old silver torch, which was still on. Harry picked it up, turned it off, and placed the torch on his brother's bedside table. He contemplated whether he should wake his brother or not, but eventually decided against it. Edmund looked tired, and Harry didn't want to disturb him any more than he had to._

 _He and Hermione returned to the library, they could ask Edmund later, when he was up and about. It wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer._

* * *

 _March 1992_

Edmund, Lucy, Harry, and Hermione were in the library. Both Edmund and Hermione were reading about Nicolas Flamel, Lucy was reading a book about magical creatures, and Harry was copying Hermione's History of Magic notes.

"How do you not fall asleep in Binns class, Hermione?" Harry questioned as he looked up at his Gryffindor friend.

"I think the more important question is why do you fall asleep in Binns class, Harry," Hermione said, frowning. "You need to be more respectful when we are in class. I imagine that there are days where they would like to sleep in longer."

"Not Binns considering he died and still got up for work," Edmund retorted, smirking at the glare the first-year girl was giving him.

"Bloody Susan," Peter muttered as he sat down next to Lucy. His red hair fell over his eyes and he wore a pair of jeans and a jumper.

"I thought you were going to Hogsmeade today," Lucy said to the eldest Potter.

"I did," Peter said as he took one of Hermione's spare books and opened it on a random page. "Caspian and I were planning on getting some drinks up at the Three Broomsticks, but he canceled at the last minute. Apparently," the redhead grumbled. "Susan wanted to go on a bloody date with him." He looked at his siblings. "You know, he was my friend long before he became Sue's boyfriend."

Edmund looked amused. "You're jealous."

Peter glared at his brother. "Oh, shove off, Ed. I'm not jealous."

"Then I'm not a bloody Slytherin then," Edmund said. "Get back at him by dating that one cousin he has, you know her right?"

Peter frowned. "No." He then shook his head. "I'm not going to date one of his family members, Edmund. I'm not even interested in dating anyone at the moment."

"Might I make another suggestion then?"

"No."

"What's Hagrid doing?" Harry suddenly questioned. Everyone turned and saw the large man awkwardly moving about the cramped rows of bookshelves.

"He's holding a book on dragons."

"He better not be thinking about getting a bloody dragon," Peter said, frowning. "It's illegal to own a dragon egg, let alone a dragon itself."

"That book's on breeding dragons," Lucy stated, causing everyone to look at her. "What? Are you honestly surprised to hear that I've read that book."

"No," Peter said, exasperated.

* * *

Peter was inside the room with the strange mirror, staring the cryptic knight.

"It's not good to keep coming back in here," the knight said to Peter. "You won't find your answers with me."

"And yet I only started asking for answers when you showed up," Peter said. "Who are the kings and queen of old and new?"

"Fragmented memories," the knight said, his golden hair falling into his eyes, though not past them. "You won't find any answers with me, only questions. A start, but not good enough."

Peter stared at the knight, tilting his head, causing the knight to do so as well. "Are you somehow me?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I'm the only one who sees you," Peter said. "And there's something familiar about you."

"How so?"

"I don't know."

"No, and that's making you ask more and more questions that won't be answered. Not until the time is right."

"And when is that?" Peter questioned.

The knight leaned forward. It was then that Peter saw the knight's injuries. His face was covered in fresh cuts and bruises, and he was so pale that he could have been mistaken for dead.

"When you least want it," the knight said as he rested his hand against the glass. Peter couldn't help but stare at the old looking yellow ring on his finger. A green ring was on a silver chain that hung from the knight's neck.

Peter shook his head and turned away. He looked down at his wand, which was tucked away in his pants pocket. He brushed his fingers across it and pulled away almost immediately upon feeling a sharp stab puncture through his finger. It felt like he had just touched some sort of sharp object. He pulled out his wand, but there was nothing else in his pocket, nor in the other one.

He looked back, and the knight was gone. In his place was the red grip, lion pommel sword. It leaned against the knight's side of the mirror, out of reach for Peter. It had a smudge of blood on it, as though it had just nicked someone's finger.

* * *

Edmund and Lucy were reading Kirke's journals inside an empty classroom.

"He was one the one who built the wardrobe," Lucy said with a grin. "Or at least, he was the reason it was built."

Edmund didn't say anything as he read one of the journals Lucy had originally taken.

 _A boy and his dear friend by the names of Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole journeyed through Narnia after the Pevensie's went missing. How tragic to hear, for the boy is their cousin. He contacted me after his first visit and told me about a painting of a boat that was a passageway for him and Miss. Pole. They traveled through Narnia and told me stories of a missing prince, who himself had grown up hearing the tales of the kings and queens of old._

Edmund looked up and glared at his sister, who was shining his torch in his face.

"It's rude to ignore people," Lucy said as her brother snatched the torch away from her.

"And it's rude to shine torches in people's face," Edmund countered. He sighed and motioned towards the journal he was reading. "The Pevensie's...I mean us, had a cousin named Eustace. He ended up in Narnia too."

Lucy looked down. "I wonder if he's still alive."

"He would be rather old though," Edmund pointed out. "If he is, we should find him and see if he knows anything."

"What did the Professor say about him?" Lucy asked. "I haven't read that one yet."

Edmund sighed and skimmed through the remaining pages. "There's only one paragraph about him and a girl named Jill Pole in this journal."

"We'll have to see about her as well," Lucy said as she grabbed another journal.

"Hopefully we're fully conscious this time," Edmund joked before sighing. "We'll have to look for the artifacts Kirke hid in his home too."

Lucy grinned. "As long as Susan isn't down our throats about us doing homework that is."

Edmund smirked. "I'd imagine that she will be too busy with her own plans this summer if Peter has anything to complain about."

"Did you find anything about Nicolas Flamel?" Lucy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Edmund said. "He's an alchemist who created the Philosopher's stone. Hermione found out about him from one of the books she had checked out. We found a few more books on him, of course, none gave away how he created it."

"What can it do?"

"Well, it's kept Flamel alive since the 14th century," Edmund revealed. "Imagine what it could do if in the wrong hands."

"I'd rather not."

* * *

It was late, and yet Lucy was out of bed, on her way with Harry and Hermione towards Hagrid's hut. Edmund, according to Harry, was out in the Slytherin Common Room, reading over an old-looking book that he refused to show Harry. And Peter, according to Hermione, was studying for his N.E.W.T.s with Caspian and a few other Gryffindors.

Hagrid's hut was rather hot and Lucy silently wondered why.

Lucy tuned out her brother and friends as she heard rattling from behind Hagrid. She heard them talking about the stone, but was more interested in the rattling noise. She waited until Hagrid moved, and walked towards the fireplace. There was a pot resting above a roaring fire, it was moving chaotically.

Lucy's eyes widen as she saw what was inside the pot.

"Hagrid," she said. "Why is there a dragon egg in your pot?"

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize. Oh, and sorry that the chapter's kind of short.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Blackdrake: Thanks for the review. They will work things out eventually when it comes to Peter and Harry. I like Cedric too, I can't wait to continue on with writing him and Lucy. I honestly can't wait to write about Harry's fourth year as well, though I' won't say too much on it.

Huh (Chapter 11): Thanks for the review. Yeah, I guess Ron was more interested in learning about Harry considering he survived the killing curse in comparison to the other Potter kids.

Phil (Chapter 15): Thanks for the review. I'm going to have to check that out, thanks for bringing it up to my attention.


	23. Silver-Maned

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed. I meant to put this up yesterday since I started this story exactly a year ago, but I was with my family for the day.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Lucy tuned out her brother and friends as she heard rattling from behind Hagrid. She heard them talking about the stone, but was more interested in the rattling noise. She waited until Hagrid moved, and walked towards the fireplace. There was a pot resting above a roaring fire, it was moving chaotically._

 _Lucy's eyes widen as she saw what was inside the pot._

 _"Hagrid," she said. "Why is there a dragon egg in your pot?"_

* * *

 _May 1992_

Detention. That was the last thing Peter Pevensie had ever expected coming from his youngest brother and sister. True, he might be exaggerating on that, but still, he wasn't too happy with what he's been told by Professors McGonagall and Sprout.

The blondish-redhead, hazel-eyed 18-year-old eyed the 12-and-11-year-old in front of him.

"You two got caught out of bed?" Peter said, not bothering to hide his anger, nor his disappointment.

Neither of Peter siblings spoke, but they didn't look guilty either.

 _"Are you two bloody mad?"_ The three Potter's heard. Peter turned his head and saw 17-year-old Susan charging in, her red, tinted brown braided hair bouncing violently behind her back. Behind her was 15-year-old Edmund, who leaned up against the doorframe and watched as the scene in front of him unfolded.

"Well," Susan said as she stared at her younger siblings. "Are you going to answer?"

"Define mad, please," Harry said, looking at Susan, who scowled.

"Why were you two out of your dormitories _in the middle of the night?"_

Harry and Lucy looked at one another before looking back up at their sister.

"We were looking for-

"We were seeing off a baby dragon."

Edmund snorted at Lucy's answer, while Peter and Susan looked at her in bewilderment.

"Where did you get a _dragon?"_

"I don't think I'm legally allowed to answer that, it could get a very dear friend of mine in trouble."

Edmund snickered at this, causing his older siblings to glare at him.

"So this is funny to you?" Peter demanded.

"It's Lucy," Edmund pointed out as his laughter waved in through each word. "You can't honestly be shocked to hear about her and a dragon."

"Not in her second year of Hogwarts," Peter said, frowning. "Third maybe, but certainly not second."

"Oi! I'm right here!"

"Can we get back on topic?" Susan demanded, glaring at her siblings. "They," she pointed at Lucy and Harry, "have got detention, for Merlin's sake!"

"You sound like it's the end of the world, Sue," Edmund said as his laughter died down.

"It is if they keep up with causing trouble and getting caught," Susan said before looking at Harry. "Where's Dad's cloak? Why didn't you use it if you were planning on sneaking out of your dormitories?"

Harry was taken back by the question, but still answered, "I did bring it, but I forgot it up in the Astronomy Tower."

"Brilliant," Susan said as she shook her head. "I hope this friend of yours was important enough that it landed you two," she looked at Harry and Lucy, "and your two friends in detention with Hagrid!"

Lucy and Harry shared a look before Lucy spoke, "you're not going to mention the dragon to anyone, are you?"

"Does the professors _know_ about it?"

The two green-eyed Potter's shook their heads.

"Brilliant, now we're aiding and abetting," Susan complained as she began to leave. "I'll be writing to Professor Slughorn, by the way. I won't tell the Professors here about the dragon, but I certainly _will_ tell our guardian."

No one said anything until Susan left the room.

"What's her bloody problem?" Edmund questioned, looking at Peter, who shrugged.

"She's always been a control freak," was all the 18-year-old said. He then scowled as he glanced at Lucy and Harry. "Where's the dragon?"

"You're not going to tell, are you?"

"Unlike our sister, no if it's nothing too complicated."

"You know the Weasley's?"

Peter frowned but nodded.

"Well, Fred and George once told me about their brother, Charlie," Lucy explained, "who works with dragons in Romania. It wasn't hard getting in touch with him, and he sent over a colleague of his, who took Norbert and left." Sheepishly smiling, the girl continued, "we got caught coming down from the Astronomy Tower, where we saw the dragon off."

Peter frowned. _"Norbert?"_

Lucy's eyes grew at this, "did I say, Norbert?"

Peter nodded, "do I even want to know _how_ you came in contact with...Norbert?"

"No."

* * *

The beautiful girl in the mirror stood where Susan should have been. At least, where her reflection should have been.

 _"You stress very easily,"_ the armored-clad young woman said, examining Susan with her piercing eyes.

"Exams," Susan said, though not a lie, not entirely the truth. She sighed and said, "my siblings are rather reckless about their future. I don't know what to do with them."

The girl in the mirror smiled lightly, _"I know the feeling."_

"You do?"

 _"I do, my own siblings are very similar,"_ a slight frown appeared on the beautiful girl's face. _"You're right to worry about them, but don't worry so much that it changes you."_

"Changes me?"

 _"Don't let fear rule your life,"_ the girl in the mirror advised. _"You fear something will happen to your siblings, but you don't know what it is."_

"How do manage it?" Susan questioned.

 _"You'll have to find that answer on your own."_

"You're not very helpful."

 _"I'm not here to be helpful, Susan Potter,"_ the girl in the mirror said. _"I'm only here until I am no longer. I will only leave once you arrive."_

"That make's no sense," Susan argued in frustration.

The beautiful girl smiled, _"it will one day, but clearly not today."_

Susan turned away. She didn't want to hear anything else from the strange girl. She was no help, but why did it seem as though she had all the answers?

* * *

 _26 May 1992_

Lucy saw the unicorn before Harry did. They were in the Forbidden Forest, serving out their detention with Draco and Hermione, who were with Hagrid. Lucy and Harry were with Fangs, Hagrid's large but lovable boarhound.

Harry was a few meters away from Lucy, and he didn't stop until he looked over and saw the look on his sister's face. His eyes followed where her's were looking at and paled.

Silver-maned, the unicorn was covered in its own blood, dead. Harry didn't react when his sister started to move towards it, but he did when he saw a hooded figure step out of the dark, misty trees.

 _"Lucy!"_ Harry hissed as he grabbed his sister's hand, pulling her back with enough force that they both landed on their backsides.

The sudden movement was loud enough that the hooded figure looked up at the two Potter's. Horrified, Harry and Lucy watched as the unicorn's blood dripped down the hooded figure's front. Harry froze as his scar started to flare up. He let go of his sister's hand as it, along with the other, flew up and covered his scar.

He didn't notice anything until he felt someone attempting to drag him away. Taking his hands off of his scar and blinking a few times, he noticed Edmund staring down at him, a worried expression on his face.

"Edmund?" The boy questioned after he found his footing. Lucy was next to their brother, though her eyes were still on the unicorn. "W-why are you here?"

"I couldn't sleep, figured I wander around the forest for an hour or two," Edmund retorted before his hazel eyes glanced at the dead unicorn, who Lucy was now silently attending to. Or at least, attempting to. "Out of all the bloody places you lot could've had detention, it had to be here." The 15-year-old shook his head as he let go of his younger brother.

Harry watched as his brother looked away from the unicorn over towards a strange-looking figure with brilliant blue eyes that remained hidden in the trees. It was only strange to Harry because of the hooves that carried the body of a horse, and the torso and head of a man.

"I don't think it's normal for someone like you to wander out of the Forbidden Forest without a particular reason," Edmund said to the figure.

"It is not," the figure answered, his eyes never leaving Edmund's. "But the movement of the planets has changed, and beckoned me to you, young warrior."

Edmund scowled, "I'm no warrior."

"Not yet," the figure said as it bowed in Edmund's direction. "A scholarly mind you have, let's hope it prepares you all for what's to come." The figure then bowed to Lucy before setting its eyes on Harry. "The forest is not safe for you, Harry Potter. Stay close to your brother and sister."

The figure then left, galloping away on its four hooves.

Harry looked at Edmund, who had a peculiar look on his face. It was hard to tell if the older boy was angry or concerned.

"What was that?"

"A centaur," Edmund answered as his eyes drifted over towards Lucy. She had covered her cloak around the unicorn and kept her hands on what must have been the largest wound.

"Do you know what unicorn blood is used for, little brother?" Harry heard. The boy looked at his older brother, who didn't look back.

Startled, Harry shook his head and said, "no." He knew that the horn and tail of a unicorn were used for potions.

"It can keep a person alive even if close to death, but it comes with a price," Edmund said as grimaced. "To slain a unicorn and use its blood or ill-intended purposes, it curses you."

"Who could do such a thing?"

"Someone who intends to live forever but is not fully alive," Edmund answered. Harry scowled at the cryptic answer, before realizing the gravity of his brother's words. He remembered the book Hermione had found about the Philosopher's Stone.

 _The stone will transform any metal into pure gold. It also produces the Elixer of Life, which will make the drinker immortal._

"Someone who wants something that can make a person live forever," the boy said. "Like the Philosopher's Stone."

"And who do we know that wants to live forever?"

"Lord Voldemort."

Edmund nodded as he briefly glances at his brother before he walked over to their sister. Before Harry could do the same, he heard Hagrid calling out for them in the distance, followed by Fangs barking and Hermione and Draco's voice.

The 11-year-old boy watched as his older brother gently led their sister away from the unicorn. Her hands were shaking and covered in the unicorn's blood. Harry knew that his sister had a...special sort of fondness for magical creatures.

"Come on," Edmund said to Harry, motioning for the boy to follow with a quick nod of his head. "There's nothing we can do here."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Draco, who must have heard Edmund's words and started to walk away as Hagrid rushed over towards the dead unicorn. Harry followed, because what else could he have done?

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

SATO: Thanks for the review, and I shall.

Guest: Thanks for the review, and here's the next chapter.


	24. Four Students

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"And who do we know that wants to live forever?"_

 _"Lord Voldemort."_

 _Edmund nodded as he briefly glances at his brother before he walked over to their sister. Before Harry could do the same, he heard Hagrid calling out for them in the distance, followed by Fangs barking and Hermione and Draco's voice._

 _The 11-year-old boy watched as his older brother gently led their sister away from the unicorn. Her hands were shaking and covered in the unicorn's blood. Harry knew that his sister had a...special sort of fondness for magical creatures._

 _"Come on," Edmund said to Harry, motioning for the boy to follow with a quick nod of his head. "There's nothing we can do here."_

 _Harry glanced at Hermione and Draco, who must have heard Edmund's words and started to walk away as Hagrid rushed over towards the dead unicorn. Harry followed, because what else could he have done?_

* * *

 _4 June 1992_

The library was quiet and all but empty. Madam Pince could be seen reading the new issue of _Witch Weekly,_ which was hidden in plain sight of an old and dusty book that covered the magazine from any student with wandering eyes. Though, no student ever came in after exams, only if they had to return a book.

Of course, Edmund Potter was no ordinary student.

The 15-year-old boy fourth-year could be seen scouring through at least six books at once. The librarian never asked what the boy was studying, she had stopped long ago after realizing that the Slytherin would not answer. She knew that the boy wasn't studying for exams or for any kind of schoolwork, a majority of books on those topics did not come from the Restricted Section, after all.

Still, her curiosity perked whenever the boy would appear to be frustrated or looked as though he wanted to throw one of her books.

Looking away from her secretive magazine when the library doors opened, the librarian watched as Hermione Granger, a first-year Gryffindor, walk towards the normally reclusive fourth-year Slytherin. Pince believed that the two only mingled around one another was because of their fondness of literature, to her approval.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as the Granger girl whispered rapid words into the Potter boy's ear. The boy rose from his seat almost instantly. She nodded in approval when the two students quickly, but attentively placed the books on the wooden cart. They would later go back in their rightful place, in the correct section. Madam Pince always saw to it herself that it was done, she trusted no volunteer to do it themselves. She frowned, realizing that's probably why students and staff alike stopped helping her around the library.

The two children left without saying anything to the librarian, not that it mattered to her. They would be back later, those two always were.

Placing her book and magazine down on her desk, Madam Pince rose. With silent steps, she made her way over to the cart that held the books Edmund Potter had been reading. They were old books, and clearly from the Restricted Section. She frowned at the bite marks on the binding, contemplating if the more...volatile books should be separated from the non-dangerous ones.

The words on the binding brought no comfort to the librarian, though it was not necessarily because of the sort of magic its pages detailed in fine, delicate print, because of the interest the Potter boy showed in it. Why would the 15-year-old want to know about magic revolving around the elements, particularly ice?

* * *

"You're not going to get the bloody stone, Harry James Potter," Lucy said, a rare authoritative tone escaping past her lips. She, Harry, Edmund, and Hermione were in an empty classroom, near the corridor that Professor Dumbledore had banned all students from entering.

"Yes I am, Lucy," Harry said, scowling at the redhead.

"You'll be expelled, Harry!" Hermione said. "Don't you care about your education?"

 _"No!"_ Harry exclaimed, glaring at the Gryffindor girl. "Not if there's no Hogwarts to return to! If Voldemort," Hermione flinched, which made Harry even more annoyed, "get's the Stone, there'll be no Hogwarts! He'll destroy it or worse, turn it into a school of the Dark Arts. Do you want that to happen?"

Hermione frowned, "no, but I don't see why you have to be the one to go. Why can't you just leave it to the Prof-"

 _"Because he killed my parents!"_ Harry said as he pointed up at his blasted scar. "Because he tried to kill me, and for some reason failed to."

"They were our parents too, Harry," Edmund said in a quiet tone as he looked at the green-eyed boy.

Harry faltered, "at least you remember them."

"Barely," Lucy admitted as her lips curled downwards. "I only have one or two memories of them, and even they're starting to disappear." One memory that clung to Lucy was one she never wanted; the last night with her parents and hiding with Edmund in that old wardrobe that wasn't at like the one she dreamed about.

"We want Voldemort gone as much as you do, Harry," Edmund said, somehow managing to hide his emotions. Lucy didn't know how he did it. "You're not going alone though." Lucy looked at her older brother when he said this.

"What?"

"You honestly think that we would allow you to put yourself in danger?" Edmund questioned, looking quite insulted. "Peter and Susan would kill us."

Lucy frowned, briefly wondering where the eldest two Potter's were at, before remembering that they were at Hogsmeade. It was the final trip of the year, no doubt they were celebrating the end of the school year and exams.

"You're coming?"

"Yes, now tell us about Hagrid's rabid, three-headed dog."

* * *

Devil's Snare. Of course, it had to be Devil's Snare.

Edmund grimaced as snakelike tendrils wrapped around his torso and legs. This was the last place he wanted to be, but here he was. Stuck in a room with a bunch of Devil's Snare, his siblings, and a know-it-all Gryffindor. Brilliant, just brilliant.

 _"You know, I'm starting to bloody regret this!"_

 _"Oh, shut up, Edmund!"_

 _"Merlin, you sound just like Susan, Hermione!"_

 _"Don't compare me to your sister!"_

"Can you both shut up?" Lucy demanded as a tendril started to wrap itself around the girl's arms and chest area. She wanted to move but knew that would only make the plant wrap itself around her tighter.

"What now, Harry?" Edmund sarcastically demanded as he kept a firm grip on his wand.

"I don't know!"

"Oh, how _brilliant!"_

 _"Shut up, Ed! You're not helping!"_

Edmund scowled as he looked around the room. It was damp and dark. Devil's Snare _thrives_ in this kind of conditions. Looking around, he saw an area where his siblings or Hermione weren't tangled up in. He pointed his wand at the area and shouted, _"Incendio!"_

Bright orange flames shot out of the teenager's wand and hit the plant with full force. Almost instantly, the plant began to unravel itself from the Hogwarts students and cringe away from the roaring fire.

Hermione frowned as she watched the fire incapacitate the Devil's Snare. She looked at Edmund and said, "you could've seriously hurt us with that spell, you know?"

Edmund shrugged as he began to walk away, "you're alive, aren't you?"

Harry and Hermione left first, leaving Edmund and Lucy to watch as the Devil's Snare writhed on the ground, dying thanks to the flames.

Lucy frowned and waved her wand at the fire and said, _"Aguamenti."_ The fire began to die out as a jet of water hit its flames. Lucy looked at Edmund, who looked back at him.

"It's going to be a long night," Lucy said, sighing.

"We better get going then," Edmund said as he started to walk in the direction of where Harry and Hermione had gone off to.

Briefly looking up at the trap door, Lucy turned away and followed her brother.

* * *

 _5 June 1992_

Susan stared at the glass of Butterbeer in front of her. She had made sure she brought cups she had kept in her trunk whenever she planned on going to the Hog's Head Inn. The bartender, Abe, wasn't known for his cleanliness, especially when it came to the dishes. Across from her was Peter, and in-between the two siblings were Caspian. They had left for Hogsmeade early in the morning before the trip was originally supposed to begin for the school. They entered the dingy pub just as the bartender was throwing out a wizard who clearly had one too many bottles of Firewhisky.

"When are you two going to move into your flat?" She questioned the two Gryffindor's.

"A week after school ends," Peter answered. "It'll give us enough time to get the necessary items for the flat."

Susan nodded, "have you told Professor Slughorn?"

"Yeah, he's offered to let us take some of the furniture that's up in the attic," Peter told her.

"Smart, he gets rid of some things and you lot receive them as a result." Susan frowned as she looked at Caspian, "does your family know?"

Her boyfriend and Peter's best friend shook his head, "no, and I don't plan on telling them. I doubt they'd care anyway."

"I'm surprised Edmund's not here," Peter said, out of nowhere changing the subject. He took a drink of his Butterbeer before looking at his sister. "He's in the library, isn't he?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was," Susan said. "Has he ever even gone to Hogsmeade?"

"A few times," Peter answered, "but only if he needs to get something." The redheaded Gryffindor frowned. "I'm surprised he's not looking for a birthday present for Lu. It's in two days, you know."

Susan nodded, "have you gotten her something?"

"New paint brushes and bottles of paint," Peter answered. "She's very picky about the kind though."

"Isn't paint just paint?"

"Apparently not."

Susan smiled, "she's something else, isn't she?"

Peter snorted, "you're questioning that now?"

Susan laughed, "I guess so."

"You think we could have her decorate our flat?" Caspian asked, joining in on the conversation. "I've seen some of her work, it's brilliant."

"I don't see why not," Peter said, though he was iffy about the kind of designs Caspian was talking about.

"She'd be a good storyteller if she wanted," Caspian said before he took a drink of his Butterbeer. "She's always got a new one every time I see her."

"That's Lucy for you," Susan said, awkwardly grimacing. "Her and her stories."

Caspian frowned as he sat his drink down, "I've had another one of those odd dreams, but it wasn't about the lady in the wall of ice."

"What was it then?" Peter asked, his expression becoming more serious.

"Running," Caspian said. "I was running and I had this strange horn with me."

"A horn?" Peter asked, not noticing how Susan suddenly became a few shades paler. "What do you mean a horn?"

"I don't know," Caspian admitted. "It was made out of, I don't know, ivory? A lions head was carved at the end of it, I think. It was," he paused and looked at Susan, "are you alright, Sue?"

Peter looked at his sister and saw her shake her head.

"I'm fine," Susan lied. She picked up her glass and took a small, shaky sip of Butterbeer. When the 17-year-old witch placed it back down on the table, Professor Dumbledore was across from Caspian, on Susan's right side. "Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Miss Potter," the Headmaster of Hogwarts said to her before looking at Peter and Caspian. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Lestrange. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You're not, Professor."

"Wonderful," Dumbledore said as he placed a hand on the empty seat in front of him. "Might I join you three, I have some news to deliver to you, Peter, Susan."

The two Potter siblings frowned, and Peter nodded. Dumbledore sat down and sighed.

"I believe you three left before the announcement was made," the hundred-and-something wizard said as he glanced at the three teenagers. His blue eyes were twinkling, but not in it's normal euphoric, eccentric way. "There was a terrible," he paused as though he was trying to find the right word to say, "accident last night. Four students had gone into the third-floor corridor and caused quite a commotion."

"Four students?" Peter asked, frowning. "Please tell me that three of them _weren't_ my siblings, Professor."

The look Dumbledore gave the teenagers was all that they needed to know.

"I'm gonna kill them," Peter muttered as he stood up and left the Hog's Head. Susan rose not a second later and followed her brother.

Caspian stared at Dumbledore. "They're not dead are they?"

"Thankfully not."

"Well then, you lied when you said that any student who entered the corridor would die a painful death."

* * *

The Hospital Wing was quiet. Madam Pomfrey was attending to conscious Lucy behind a privacy screen. She only had a sleeveless shirt on, along with the jeans she had on yesterday. Dark, purple markings could be seen on the areas of her arms where the Devil's Snare had wrapped itself around her. She also had few cuts and bruises scattered on her skin, but she was alright all things considered.

Hermione was in the bed next to her, still asleep from exhaustion. She bore similar wounds to Lucy and had already been checked over by Madam Pomfrey.

Across from Lucy was Edmund and Harry, both of whom were still unconscious from the events that had occurred last night. She doesn't know what happened to Harry since he had gone into the final chamber alone. Hermione had gone to get the professors after she and Harry figured out Snape's potions puzzle. Meanwhile, Lucy stayed with Edmund, who had gotten injured thanks to the large stone chess pieces.

"Alright, you can rest now, Miss Potter," Madam Pomfrey said to the almost 13-year-old girl.

Lucy nodded, and the matron left after pulling the privacy screen down. Lucy carefully pulled her baggy cardigan, slightly grimacing as she did so.

The doors to the Hospital Wing flew open not-too-subtly, revealing Peter and Susan on the other side.

Sheepishly, the green-eyed girl waved, "morning."

 _"Merlin, Lucy."_

Peter wrapped his arms around the girl, who hugged him back.

"What happened?"

Lucy let go of her brother and saw the fear in his hazel eyes.

"You know how we went into the place that the Headmaster told everyone not to go in?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, we went in and stopped Voldemort from taking what was hidden in that corridor."

"You... _what?"_

Well, at least I hope we did," Lucy said sheepishly. "Ed and I had to stay back after Harry went into the last room. Hermione was off getting a professor and I had to stay with Edmund, who may have gotten dragged across a room by a giant-sized wizarding chess piece after sacrificing himself so Harry could checkmate the white queen piece."

"You lot are in _so much_ trouble when we get home," Susan said as she stared at her sister with wide, tearful eyes. Lucy barely had any time to react before her older sister was hugging her. "You three are going to give Peter and me grey hair, you know that?"

"Love you too, Sue," Lucy said, causing the older girl to laugh through her tears.

 _"Oi! Where's my hug?"_

Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked over and saw Edmund looking at them. Bandages covered his chest and arms, though not the cuts and bruises on his face. His hair was tousled and he looked tired, even the smirk on his face looked as such, but at the same time mischevious. His arms were rested against the bed, allowing him to push himself up a few inches.

"You'll get one when you can sit up without needing your arms to steady yourself," Peter told the black-haired teenager, who softly chuckled at that.

* * *

 _7 June 1992_

Dumbledore watched as the five Potter siblings chatted amongst themselves. The youngest, Harry, had just woken up after lying unconscious for three days. The other two Potter's who had joined the boy-who-lived on his little quest, Edmund and Lucy, had been reluctantly released by Madam Pomfrey two days before with Hermione Granger.

He had known about the children not being with the Dursley's for some time now. Severus Snape was not one to keep secrets from the Headmaster, particularly when it retained to the Potter's. At first, he wanted to send them back to their aunt and uncle but learned of their of short-time there. Five children in one room, not to mention the cupboard under the stairs. That wouldn't do, not for the children of Lily and James.

Dumbledore made his way out without being seen. The corridors were empty, thanks to the beautiful weather outside. It wouldn't take him long to get to where he needed to be.

He did make sure to stop by the kitchens and say hello to the house elves that worked there. They always worked so hard, and never wanted any reward or recognition what-so-ever.

The Headmaster made sure that no one saw him as he entered the Hufflepuff Basement. It was an odd occurrence, to be entering a common room that was not his own as a student, but liberties could be taken seeing as he was the Headmaster.

He wouldn't enter the dormitories, though. He knew that no Hufflepuff would try to take the package he was about to leave on the table that Lucy Potter was reportedly known to sit at whenever she was in the common room.

He hadn't opened the package, even though it did strike him as odd. The owl that sent the parcel was clearly Horace Slughorn's, but not the writing on the brown wrapping paper. Dumbledore would have sent a letter, before remembering that the former Potions Master wasn't aware of him knowing about his guardianship of the Potter children. The old wizard supposed that he would one day learn of what is inside the box.

One day, perhaps. Maybe it's just a birthday present, Dumbledore figured as he began to leave the Hufflepuff Basement. After all, today was the youngest Potter girl's birthday.

* * *

 _Mid-June 1992_

The train was packed with students. The Potter's were lucky enough to grab a compartment for themselves, Caspian, Hermione, and Daphne.

"Draco's down in another car," Edmund told Harry as he sat down across the younger boy. "I don't think he wants his parents to see him with us."

"They wouldn't be too pleased," Caspian commented as he looked at the Slytherin boys. "Hopefully my cousin won't make the same mistakes his parents did." He scowled. "He could be on the right track at the moment, but you never know with him."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, but Caspian didn't answer him.

"You better stay the entire week, Peter," Lucy said as she looked at the eldest Potter boy. "You and Caspian have your entire lives to move into that bloody flat, so take your time."

"I think not, Miss Lucy," Caspian interjected as Peter smirked. "We've got to pay for the bloody flat, so we might as well live in it, for Merlin's sake!"

"Let me see the photo album Hagrid gave you, Harry," Susan said to the now second-year.

Harry nodded and got the book out from his trunk. It was at the top, so he didn't have to dig for it when he got home. He handed it over to his eldest sister, who opened it to the first page.

Susan grinned when she saw the first photo, it was the one that was in Harry's room. She turned to the next page and laughed. "Peter, look at this."

The 18-year-old redhead looked over and saw the picture that Susan was pointing at. He too laughed. "I remember this."

"Remember what?" Lucy asked.

Peter took the photo album and held it up. He pointed to the picture that was on the left side, near the upper corner. It showed a 6-year-old Peter, 5-year-old Susan, 3-year-old Edmund, and 1-year-old Lucy. They were in a garden, wearing little paper crowns. Peter and Susan's were colored yellow, and Edmund and Lucy's grey. They stood side-by-side with one another, their mother's cat was in the middle, but didn't appear to be enjoying the moment that it had been captured in.

For some reason, the image looked oddly familiar to Harry. Had he seen the photo before?

"I think it was you who made those crowns, with Mum," Peter said to Susan as he sat the album down on his lap. "What game was that for again?"

Edmund and Lucy looked at one another, as though they knew something no one else did.

"I don't know," Susan admitted. "We had all sort of funny little games back then, didn't we?"

"Apparently so."

"Is that the cat I almost killed?" Harry asked, looking at the photo.

Peter snickered, "yes, it is. I can't remember what Mum called it, I think it was female though."

"You almost killed a cat?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"On a toy broomstick," Harry clarified. "Or so I'm told." He looked at Daphne and said, "are you still sure that cats are better than owls?"

"Nothing's changed, Potter," the Greengrass girl claimed.

"Not yet, maybe, but it will."

"Unlikely."

Lucy laughed as she looked down at the item she kept hidden in her pocket. After Harry woke up, she found a package with her name on it in the Hufflepuff common room. It was a vial of a potion she had never seen before. There was a little slip of paper wrapped around the vial.

 _Only use this in times of peril, and your journey will be less tragic._

* * *

So, what do you think? The end of the first year for Harry Potter at Hogwarts, and the last for Peter. Year two shall continue on soon...as soon as I write it. It won't be long though, hopefully. I have a lot of time on my hands at the moment, so it should be along soon enough.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	25. The Cauldron

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"You almost killed a cat?" Hermione asked, frowning._

 _"On a toy broomstick," Harry clarified. "Or so I'm told." He looked at Daphne and said, "are you still sure that cats are better than owls?"_

 _"Nothing's changed, Potter," the Greengrass girl claimed._

 _"Not yet, maybe, but it will."_

 _"Unlikely."_

 _Lucy laughed as she looked down at the item she kept hidden in her pocket. After Harry woke up, she found a package with her name on it in the Hufflepuff common room. It was a vial of a potion she had never seen before. There was a little slip of paper wrapped around the vial._

Only use this in times of peril, and your journey will be less tragic.

* * *

 _29 July 1992_

Harry sometimes wondered how Peter thought it was a good idea to live in a two bedroom flat with Caspian Lestrange.

"What is _that?"_ The boy asked as he looked at what should have been onion soup in the cauldron.

"I don't know," Caspian said as he poked the onion soup, flinching back and putting a heavy plate over the top when it violently hissed back. "Eh, let's see what sort of sweets there are in the cupboards. We'll leave that for your brother to clean up." Slowly, the two wizards walked backward, getting as far as they could away from the hissing cauldron.

Harry watched as the tall wizard walked over to one of the cupboards that were above the refrigerator. Caspian opened up the little wooden doors and scooped out a bunch of random sweets and a package of chocolate biscuits.

"Grab the bottle of Butterbeer that's in the refrigerator and two cups, Harry," Caspian told the boy as he started to leave the kitchen area. Harry nodded and grabbed the items before joining his brother's best friend in the sitting room.

Harry placed the bottle and cups on the coffee table in front of the settee. He sat down next to Caspian, who took the bottle of Butterbeer and cracked it open before pouring it into the two cups.

"Thanks," Harry said as he grabbed one of the cups. He watched as the young man leaned forward over the coffee table, his chin-length hair fell off to the side of his face, covering a majority of his sharp features. Caspian grabbed the little blue and gold box that contained a chocolate frog inside. He tore open the packaging, grabbed the frog before it could hop away and bit it's head off.

"Want the card?" Caspian asked the boy, who nodded.

Harry took the small box and grabbed the card that was inside.

"What'd you get?"

"Alberic Grunnion."

Caspian grinned, "the inventor of dungbombs."

"You only know that because it's on the card."

"Do you see Binns talking about the invention of stinkbombs?"

Harry snorted and shook his head as he hears the door to the flat open. Stretching his neck off to the side, he watched as his eldest sister, 17-year-old Susan enter. She was carrying a large reusable shopping bag that was filled up to the rim.

Harry got up from his seat and walked back into the kitchen just as his sister sat the bag down. He reached out to touch the bag when Susan out of nowhere slapped his hand away with her wand.

 _"Ow!"_

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Harry," Susan chided as she began to open up a couple of the cupboards and the refrigerator. "And no looking, I want your cake to be a surprise."

"Well, surprise; it's a cake."

Susan rolled her eyes, "the flavor, Hare. I want the surprise to be the flavor." With a wave of her wand, the items in the bag all flew out and flew into the cupboards and refrigerator before the doors closed on their own. Susan grinned and said, "I love that I can do that now."

"What, magic or-

"Don't even start," Susan interrupted as she shook her head. "Merlin, Edmund's a bad influence on you."

Harry snickered before he grabbed the now empty bag and threw it over a chair.

"Speaking of our resident smart-aleck" Susan said as she pocketed her wand, "Edmund will be coming over tomorrow to help bake your cake and you'll be back at the Professor's with Lucy."

"He can bake?"

"He offered to help and I don't trust Peter or Caspian in here."

"Right," Harry said as he looked into the sitting room. Caspian was gone and when Harry looks back at his sister, she was staring at the cauldron with confusion.

"What's this?"

"I don't know," Harry lied.

 _"Harry."_

Wide-eyed, Harry bolted out of the room.

Suspicious, Susan took the plate off and nearly dropped it the moment she saw and _heard_ what was in the cauldron. All but slamming the plate back on to the top of the now _growling_ cauldron, Susan looked back to where Harry had been.

 _"Harry!"_

 _"It was Caspian!"_

* * *

Merlin, Peter felt like he was going to lose it before the day was up. He had just gotten out of a lecture on Ministry's criminal jurisprudence. It had been a long class and Peter felt like he was going to fall where he stood, if not for all the things he still had to do before Harry's birthday.

He was shuffling through his notes as he walked into the empty lift that would take him from the Auror department on the second level of the ministry to the Atrium that was located on the eighth level.

Peter tucked his muggle binder that held his sheets of parchment for notes under his arm and maneuvered his hands towards his dark messenger bag. He unlatched the leather straps on the bag and opened up the top. Grabbing his note binder as the lift stopped and the doors opened, he started to walk as he attempted to tuck the book into the bag. Not paying attention to surroundings, he didn't notice the curly brown haired witch that also wasn't watching where she was going as she attempted to unfasten the buttons on her dark pink cloak. So, when the witch and wizard slammed right into one another, neither saw it coming.

 _"Merlin, are you alright?"_

Peter picked himself off of the ground, his eyes focused on the heart-faced witch.

The witch waved Peter off as she got off the floor. "Nothing I haven't encountered before." She smirked at Peter as she continued, "always been a bit clumsy, I should be asking _you_ if you're alright, bloke." Looking over at Peter's binder, which he dropped when he ran into the witch; she walked over and picked it up. With dark twinkling eyes gazing on Peter, the witch held out the binder.

"Thanks," Peter said as he took the book and swiftly tucked it into his bag. He then held out his hand, to which the witch shook. "I'm Peter," he paused as he hesitated on whether he should have mentioned his surname, "Potter."

"Wotcher, Peter." With a mischevious grin on her face, the witch started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Peter asked as he turned to look at her.

The witch stopped and looked at him. "I wasn't aware that I had to introduce myself to you again."

"Again?"

Nodding, the witch winked as her dark eyes turned hazel and her curly brown hair shifted into a wavy, light purple color. Peter's eyes grew as he realized who he was talking to.

 _"Tonks?"_

Smirking, Nymphadora Tonks turned and again started to leave. "Maybe I'll run into you again, Pete."

Peter nodded and gave her his farewell, hoping that he wasn't blushing in response to his former schoolmate's words. Nymphadora Tonks had been a year above Peter at Hogwarts, not to mention in Hufflepuff house. Peter would more often than not pass her in the corridors, and sometimes would say hello, or help her pick up her dropped items after her less than graceful falls that were often, in Tonks words, caused by the air being in her way.

Peter didn't move from his spot until he heard the beeping on his watch go off. Looking down at the old device, he frowned as he realized that he was going to be late going home and he still had to get Harry's gift for his birthday.

Merlin, Susan was going to kill him.

* * *

Edmund stared at Lucy's glass vial of red-colored potion. It was sitting on his cluttered desk, decorated in its detailed golden engravings. Edmund scowled at the golden lion engraved stopper; it reminded him of the lion pommel on the sword he had seen in the strange mirror, and suddenly he remembered the knight, no _him,_ and the less than desirable words he had spoken.

 _"The witch with her icy wand will soon rise, let's hope you'll break it again. Even if it kills you."_

Edmund shook his head and looked away. His weary eyes met Lucy's concerned ones.

"What do you think it does?" Lucy questioned her brother, who sighed.

"I don't know, Lu," Edmund admitted in frustration. "The potion-

"Cordial," Lucy interrupted.

"What?"

Lucy frowned, confounded with what she had just spoken. "Cordial," she said as she examined the glass vial. "It's a healing cordial."

"How do you know that?"

"I," Lucy paused as her eyes darted from the cordial to her brother and back to the potion. "I don't know."

"Maybe one of your dreams will focus on this," Edmund looked down at the glass vial, "healing cordial."

Lucy frowned, "They're not dreams though."

"No," Edmund agreed, "they're not."

Edmund watched as his sister picked up the vial. It was nearly flat up against her palm, with the sides slightly curved upward. On the other side, it was curved downward. Lucy brought out the red leather pouch that the healing cordial had come in. She slipped the potion into the pouch and closed it with the little string that was on the cover.

"Let me see the paper it came with," Edmund requested. Lucy looked at him and nodded; she fished the slip of cursive handwriting out of her pocket and handed it to her brother.

"Does the words have any meaning to you?" The Slytherin boy asked.

Grimacing, Lucy nodded. "It's the words that the girl in the mirror told me." She took the slip out of her brother's hands. Whoever wrote the message on the slip had scrawly, but clean handwriting.

"Whoever sent this," she held up her cordial, "must know about the Professor's journals."

"That would be impossible," Edmund said. "No one knows about his journal but us."

Lucy frowned as her shoulders fell. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by the knock on Edmund's bedroom door.

"Come in," Edmund said and watched as Professor Slughorn entered with a tray of Turkish delight, biscuits and a kettle of hot tea.

"I figured you two were hungry," Slughorn said as he set the metal tray on Edmund's bedside table.

"How's your friend, Professor?" Lucy asked, knowing that the former Potions Master had a muggle friend who lived nearby. Often, the man came over and talked to Slughorn about, well the Potter children didn't know what exactly.

"He's doing quite alright, Lucy," Slughorn told the girl. "He actually brought over sweets for you and your brother."

"The next time you see him," Edmund said as he grabbed a Turkish delight and threw it into his mouth. "Give him our thanks, please."

Slughorn nodded as he noticed the vial in Lucy's hand. "And what might we have here?"

Lucy looked at the cordial before looking back at her guardian, "it was a gift. I don't know who sent it though."

Slughorn frowned, a troubled look crossing his face almost immediately. "Where'd you receive it?"

"At Hogwarts, it was in a package with my name on it."

"Might I take a look at it?"

Frowning, Lucy was hesitant to give it to the wizard. "I don't think it's anything bad, Professor."

"I know, dear," Slughorn said as he looked away from the cordial to the girl holding it. "I want to make sure though. You never know what may come of it. It could be harmful if you drink it."

"We tried it," Edmund lied, causing Slughorn to look at the boy with wide eyes. "It's not a potion," he kept his eyes on Slughorn, "it's ladies perfume. Nothing harmful about it, if you ask me."

Slughorn nodded, a light chuckle escaping his lips before he frowned as he looked at Lucy. "Someone gave you perfume?"

Wide-eyed, Lucy nodded. "I don't know who would send it."

Slughorn eyed Lucy, "I don't need to have," he paused, "any sort of talk with you, do I?" He looked at Edmund. "Or you, Edmund?"

Lucy looked confused while Edmund hid his head in his hands.

"No, Professor," Edmund said with a muffled, embarrassed voice.

Slughorn looked relieved. He awkwardly nodded and turned his head towards the door before looking back at the Potter siblings. "Good, that's brilliant," he said before quickly looking away again. "I best let you two enjoy your sweets."

"Please do," Edmund said.

It wasn't until Slughorn left did Lucy realize what the older wizard had meant. Edmund watched as the girl's eyes went wide and her face became red.

"Why would you say it was perfume?"

"So he would think that some boy likes you," Edmund answered, "and ask that bloody question. Awkward discussions often lead to the quick end of them."

"No kidding."

"I wonder how he reacted to Susan and Caspian?"

"They're not..."

"Susan pretty much lives at Caspian and Peter's flat," Edmund said, scowling. "I doubt she sleeps on the bloody settee." He noticed three letters under the plate of sweets. He picked the plate up and grabbed the letters. Two were addressed to him, and one to Lucy.

"Hogwarts letters?" Lucy asked as Edmund placed the plate back on the tray.

Edmund nodded when he noticed the Hogwarts seal on the back of the envelope. He passed Lucy hers before he tore open his. One was for his supplies, and the other was-oh, Merlin. Edmund scowled as he took out the green badge that had a silver snake and the infamous silver "P" on it.

Lucy saw the badge before she saw her brother's face. "You're a prefect, Ed!" She hugged her brother, who for a moment, lightly smiled at the act and his sister's words. His smile was wiped right off his face, though, when he saw the books he would have to buy for his fifth year of Hogwarts.

 _"Merlin, why is there a bunch of bloody Lockhart books on my list?"_

* * *

Harry was hiding out in Peter's room. The last thing he wanted to see was Susan's reaction to Caspian's attempt at onion soup. His eldest brother's room was smaller than the one he had at Slughorn's home and had his old furniture in there. It was still as messy as it was cleaned, which made Harry smirk. He looked at the stack of books on his brother's desk. They were either about the Ministry, or about Aurors, but mainly it was about the laws set within the wizarding world. Harry wondered how his brother was supposed to remember all of this.

He frowned at the letters on his brother's desk. All were from what Harry guessed were his brother's friends from Hogwarts. Peter had other friends, but Harry didn't know them too well, if at all. It made the boy think about his friends and how they hadn't sent him letters. He had written them and sent them off with Hedwig, but he never received anything back. Did they not want to talk to him? Were they receiving his letters?

Sighing, Harry turned around and saw a small creature on Peter's bed. It was a house-elf with large, bat-like ears and tennis ball-sized green eyes.

Before Harry could stop himself, he let out a yell that was loud enough to send Susan running in at a moment's notice. Harry looked at his sister as she entered, causing him to take his eyes off of the house-elf.

"What's wrong?" Susan asked, her wand clenched in her dominant hand.

Harry turned without saying a word towards Peter's bed, but the house-elf was gone. He tilted his head and said, "there was," he paused and shook his head, "a spider. I think I saw a spider." He frowned at the lie, but he didn't want his sister to worry about anything out of the ordinary. She worried a lot as it was, and Harry didn't know why the house-elf had been in Peter's room. Maybe it had accidentally apparated into the wrong place by mistake?

Harry watched as his sister relaxed her shoulders, and lowered her wand.

"I better grab a shoe then next time," the redhead joked. Harry awkwardly smiled.

"Did you just make a joke?"

Susan gave her brother a pointed, but amused look. "I am capable of such nonsense, you know."

Harry snorted, "Caspian's a bad influence on you."

Susan laughed and ruffled her brother's hair, before frowning and attempted to flatten it. Harry swatted her hand away, though a more genuine smile was on his face.

"Come on," Susan said as she turned to leave. "I need help cleaning out that cauldron."

"Has it stopped hissing?"

"No, it's currently growling."

"Oh, brilliant."

* * *

So, what do you think? Oh, and have of you heard about Netflix possibly adapting _The Chronicles of Narnia_ for a tv or movie series? I've been hearing about it, but I'm not sure if it's true or not.

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest: Thanks for the review.


	26. Fracture in the Glass

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Sighing, Harry turned around and saw a small creature on Peter's bed. It was a house-elf with large, bat-like ears and tennis ball-sized green eyes._

 _Before Harry could stop himself, he let out a yell that was loud enough to send Susan running in at a moment's notice. Harry looked at his sister as she entered, causing him to take his eyes off of the house-elf._

 _"What's wrong?" Susan asked, her wand clenched in her dominant hand._

 _Harry turned without saying a word towards Peter's bed, but the house-elf was gone. He tilted his head and said, "there was," he paused and shook his head, "a spider. I think I saw a spider." He frowned at the lie, but he didn't want his sister to worry about anything out of the ordinary. She worried a lot as it was, and Harry didn't know why the house-elf had been in Peter's room. Maybe it had accidentally apparated into the wrong place by mistake?_

 _Harry watched as his sister relaxed her shoulders, and lowered her wand._

 _"I better grab a shoe then next time," the redhead joked. Harry awkwardly smiled._

 _"Did you just make a joke?"_

 _Susan gave her brother a pointed, but amused look. "I am capable of such nonsense, you know."_

 _Harry snorted, "Caspian's a bad influence on you."_

 _Susan laughed and ruffled her brother's hair, before frowning and attempted to flatten it. Harry swatted her hand away, though a more genuine smile was on his face._

 _"Come on," Susan said as she turned to leave. "I need help cleaning out that cauldron."_

 _"Has it stopped hissing?"_

 _"No, it's currently growling."_

 _"Oh, brilliant."_

* * *

 _2 August 1992_

Harry watched from behind the large doors of the library as Professor Slughorn's friend looked through one of the old books he had found, he wondered how Edmund would have reacted. He's rather fond of the old house's library, or at least that's what Harry tells himself. Why else would the 15-year-old stay in there so bloody much?

"Are you the one who's always got his nose in books?" The man asked Harry, causing the boy to jump because he hadn't expected the man to notice him. If only he had his cloak of invisibility on him, but then again, he'd probably get in trouble if he had gotten caught by one of his siblings. After all, no one likes nosy people.

Then again, Harry didn't have to worry about being caught. Peter was at the Ministry and Susan at Peter's flat possibly arguing with Caspian about the importance of proper cauldron usage. He didn't know where Edmund and Lucy were, they had been rather secretive over the holiday. Harry wished he knew why.

Harry shook his head at the elderly man. "No, sir. My brother, Edmund, is."

The man nodded, a mysterious look of fondness spreading across his wrinkled face. "Aw, yes, that sounds about right. Your grandfather mentioned that he was the one who all but lives in this room." The man's eyes wandered all around the room. "He keeps it quite organized, I'm impressed. Does he have aspirations to be a librarian, by any chance?"

Harry shrugged, unsure of his brother's plans for the future. Edmund was always puzzling to Harry, he never knew what his brother did most of the time or why he did what he did. "I don't know."

"I see," the muggle said as he smiled at Harry again. The man looked away as Professor Slughorn entered the room, carrying a large, old-looking book in his arms. It covered a majority of the old wizard's chest and only the top part of his round stomach. Harry watched as his guardian made his way towards the boy and muggle. He could see that the wizard was having some difficulty with the book if his deep heaving had anything to say about it.

"Ah, Harry my boy," Slughorn said as he laid the large book on the table, causing the wooden legs to wobble for a second. "I see you've met Mr-

"Is this the book, Horace?" The muggle asked, looking at the book with what Harry could only describe as fascination.

Slughorn nodded, "that it is. I must say, why the sudden interest in a book like this?"

The muggle waved the former Potions Master off as he pulled the book towards him. Harry noted that the man was quite thin, but not so much that it appeared to be an issue for him. He was surprised to see how easily the muggle had pulled the book with ease. Harry figured it must have been because he was more used to holding and carrying heavy items, as opposed to Professor Slughorn, who more often than not used his wand to carry things.

"Just an old man's curiosity getting the best of him," the muggle said to the wizard.

"Yes, quite so," Slughorn said before he turned his attention towards Harry. "Harry, why don't you go see what your brother and sister are up to."

Harry nodded before looking at the muggle, "it was nice to meet you, sir."

The muggle gave the boy a partial smile as he nodded his head in agreement. "The same for you, Harry."

Harry said nothing as he turned away and left the library.

* * *

The attic was packed with a bunch of furniture and boxes filled up to the brim with items that had been carefully placed inside them. Old, mold-infested clothing, fancy-looking pottery and oak boxes filled with jewelry and other little utensils that held no value or usage for Horace Slughorn. The attic was very spread out; if the two children that currently occupied it had known any better, it possibly extended from one part of the old manor to the other. An old oil lamp was situated near Lucy, who along with Edmund, were surrounded by the boxes Slughorn had packed up and forgotten about. Lucy had the lamp while Edmund had his silver torch. The girl was sitting on the ground, going through old photographs, while Edmund had his upper body leaning over an all but empty, but a quite heavy box.

"Do you think I made a mistake in taking Divination?" Lucy asked as she looked at an old photo of the manor. A middle-aged man was in the photo, she concluded that it must have been Digory Kirke. She could see the resemblance between the man versus the picture of the boy Edmund found when he discovered the journals.

"If only you want to be told every time you enter the class that you're going to experience a slow and painful death," Edmund deadpanned as he stuck his head out of the box. "You can't rely on books for that class."

"Then why are you in it?"

Edmund rolled his eyes but found the joke quite amusing. "Not every answer is found in a book."

Lucy laughed, "I hate to say it, but let's hope Hermione never signs up for it."

Edmund snorted but didn't disagree as he leaned back and away from the box he had been digging through. "I'm only taking it because I want to receive all twelve O.W.L.s."

"Like Peter and Susan."

Edmund nodded before he looked back at his letter that had been previously in his back pocket, "our new Defense professor must be a Lockhart fan."

"Let's hope he's not our new professor."

A look of horror crossed Edmund's face. "Don't joke about something like that, Lu."

Lucy laughed as she turned her head towards the little scratching noises against the wood that scampered towards her. The brave little mouse stood on his back feet, standing as tall as he could when he addressed Lucy.

"Unfortunately, my dear friend," the mouse said as he lightly bowed in the girl's direction. "I have not yet discovered any of the items you had described to me. None that would stand out amongst the smaller items, of course."

"We'll have to rule out the weapons being here then," Edmund said as he scowled. He looked down at his watch and frowned. "Slughorn or Harry'll be looking for us soon. We've been up here for quite a while." The watch had been discovered in the attic, with Polly Plummer's initials etched into the back along with a scratched out message from Professor Digory Kirke. Or, at least that's who Lucy believed it was gifted to. The watch was bulky and large, possibly too big for Miss Plummer if she had remained as thin as she did in her youth. Edmund had taken to wearing it despite the fracture in the glass. After rewinding it a few times, the watch worked without much trouble.

Lucy nodded but kept her eyes on the mouse as she said, "were there any boxes that you couldn't get into, Reepicheep?"

"Only one," the mouse admitted, "whoever placed it up here did so long before your guardian moved in. It's the only box that isn't this," he placed a tiny hand on the cardboard box closest to him, "type of material. It looked quite old, very old as a matter-of-fact."

"Where is it?" Lucy asked before looking at her brother, his eyes focused solely on the mouse.

Reepicheep motioned the two Potter siblings forward. "Follow me, Potter's. It's not moments walk away, at least for you two."

 _"Edmund, Lucy! Where are you?"_

Edmund automatically reached for his sister and covered her mouth before she could react. He frowned as his little brother's voice rang out from down below. It was easy to hear everything up in the attic if a person speaking were loud enough.

They heard Harry's footsteps, ever so close to the ladder that led to and from the attic. Neither Potter sibling nor the talking mouse spoke or moved until Harry's loud steps became whispering tamps against the wooden flooring. Edmund let go of his sister and frowned.

"We better go," he advised, "before he gets an idea to come looking up here."

Lucy's shoulders dropped, but she nodded and laid her hand out for Reepicheep to climb on. She lifted her hand a few inches away from her shoulder, where the noble mouse jumped and held on to for dear life. He preferred being on her shoulder as opposed to her pockets, he always felt as though he would one day suffocate in the girl's pocket which would give neither of them any favors. Lucy leaned down and blew out the little fire that was dancing in the oil lamp. She put the little cover on it and followed her brother down the ladder, away from what could have been quite the discovery for the two siblings. Or possibly another disappointment in their journey of mysteries.

* * *

 _19 August 1992_

The Potter children had always been in the back of Lucius Malfoy's mind, particularly the youngest one. How could he not think of the _infant_ who had caused the defeat of the Dark Lord and unexpected scramble of his most loyal followers? The grey-eyed man scowled, remembering how every wizard celebrated, while the few selected grew suspicious and apprehensive over the world that was inadvertently created by a boy who, at that point, wore nappies and cried at the drop of hat. While some Death Eaters, including himself, took to hiding their true allegiance and "celebrated" amongst the majority; others took more drastic, _rash_ measures.

He remembered the day his sister-in-law, her husband, and her husband's brother had been sentenced to Azkaban for their horrifying incident with the Longbottoms. Lucius had ignored all questions asked, though he remained utterly silent when his wife's nephew was left in their care because of his parent's reckless, staggering attack. The boy was barely seven (or was it eight?) when he came to the Malfoy home, and left as soon as his education ended. The boy had been a disappointment and relief to Lucius, for Caspian Lestrange did not correspond to either of his parent's ideologies and madness. That had been clear since the day Lucius met the dark-haired child. A troublemaker in his own right, Lucius' nephew had no conformity for the Dark Arks or his pure-blood status. The elder wizard had attempted, fruitlessly, to groom the younger into an appreciation for the darker nature of magic and the importance of his blood; only for it to backfire and knock him clear off his feet when said child was sorted into _Gryffindor,_ of all bloody houses. At the time, with the boy off at school, Lucius didn't have to hear about the Lestrange boy's unusual dreams about a _muggle knight_ and an ice witch that obsessed over the knight's blood. And the horn, Lucius was thankful that he was no longer subjected to the stories about the horn that "opened a barrier between worlds," as his nephew had proclaimed once during an early morning meal that the bloody house-elf cooked half-burnt.

Lucius looked down at his 12-year-old son and heir. The young wizard, dressed in formal robes and his Slytherin cloak, kept his grey-eyes firmly on the Quidditch shop nearby. The Nimbus 2001 had recently been released and it was the only thing that could keep his son's interests for a long period, that and his concern over the fact that the youngest Potter didn't appear to be receiving his letters but the other two Potter's he'd written to have. Edmund and Lucy, Lucius thought as a scowl rose on his face. The middle Potter boy was, like the younger, a Slytherin; neither was inclined towards the Dark Arts though. The youngest Potter girl, meanwhile, was a Hufflepuff and a fervent animal lover. Lucius was aware of his son's letters to his elder, Gryffindor cousin as well. Had the circumstances been different, Lucius would not have accepted the fact that his son was in contact with the blood traitor. He only tolerated it because the Lestrange boy was quite... _close_ with the Potter children and there always was an opportunity for the head of the Malfoy name to learn more about the reclusive little family.

Out of habit, Lucius laid his hand over the pocket that held the book he had been entrusted with by the Dark Lord. Thanks to Arthur Weasley's little...Muggle Protection Act, the wealthier wizard had to dispose of any suspicious-looking artifacts. He had sold a majority of his more incriminating possessions at Borgin and Burkes, but he still had one loose end on his person.

Lucius heard the elder Potter girl before he saw her, despite the roaring voices of the wizarding population inhibiting the streets of Diagon Alley. He only recognized the girl's voice because of his nephew, who had introduced him and Narcissa to Susan Potter just moments after getting off the Hogwarts Express. Despite the disparaging complication of having a mudblood for a mother, the girl had potential in Lucius' eyes. The Ravenclaw girl was intelligent and responsible, a vast difference to the boy she was...involved with.

 _"We need to get our books, Ed."_

 _"Do you not see the bloody horde of-_

 _"Edmund!"_

 _"Not to mention the damned-_

 _"Edmund!"_

 _"Let me finish!"_

 _"Can you two shut up?"_

Oh, and there was the revelation that the elder Potter girl was a stickler for order and general expectations of conduct.

 _"Quite the opposite of my wayward nephew,"_ Lucius thought to himself as he walked towards Flourish and Blotts with his son in tow. The Potter siblings were out bickering in front of the window, which was covered almost completely by the sea of middle-aged witches. Lucius scowled, suddenly remembering that Gilderoy Lockhart was having his blasted book signing today. The elder wizard was almost grateful that his wife decided to stay home this year for their son's school shopping, he knew they probably would never leave without the signature of the famed wizard on at least ten of Narcissa's copies of his books. He scowled when he saw a flash of multiple redheads appear and disappear through the window; the Weasley's were inside and no doubt trapped amongst the many witches attempting to have their five seconds of meet and greets with the "brilliant" but egotistical Lockhart.

Only four of the five Potter's were outside the bookshop. Lucius recognized the elder girl almost instantly, with her reddish-brown hair that was delicately braided like a crown at the top of her head, while the rest flowed behind her back. She wore a muggle blue muggle dress and light grey knitted cardigan. Across from the teenager was a young man with unruly black hair that stopped just above his ears. He was taller than the girl in front of him and wore a muggle dark blue jumper and dark jeans. Both had hazel-colored eyes and freckles splattered inconsistently on their faces. A smaller girl was next to the young man, her dark red hair was chopped to the top of her shoulders. She too wore muggle clothing, light-colored jeans, and a knitted purple jumper. And last but certainly not least, the infamous Boy-Who-Lived. He stood next to his eldest sister; his hair even more of a mess than his brothers, a few inches longer as well. It hid the scar he had received as a final parting gift from the Dark Lord, and a few strands even tangled around a thin portion of his circular spectacles. He wore a pair of muggle clothing as well, though he had his Slytherin cloak on above it. Going on the mere fact that the boy's cloak hung lazily around his shoulders and the yawn that escaped past his lips, the youngest Potter had only recently woken up.

"I doubt you four will be spotted amongst the...crowd of witches," Lucius said when he and Draco walked up to the Potter siblings. All four heads turned almost simultaneously, none of them expecting for him to speak let alone walk in their direction.

"Mr. Malfoy," the eldest girl said in a (rightfully) wary tone. She gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, but were we bothering you?"

"Not in the slightest," the wizard said as he took note of the brand new cauldron in her arms. "Trouble with potions?"

The girl appeared confused before looking at the cauldron in her possession. "Oh, not me, particularly. Your nephew," she frowned, "thought it was best to make onion soup with my cauldron. I had to pitch afterward because it was growling when I returned to his flat."

Lucius ignored the mirthful snort his son made and forced a small smirk on his face as he addressed the beautiful witch. "Yes, he was often barred from the kitchen when he lived with my family. Now I see that it was the right choice."

"Right," the Potter girl said, failing to hide her uncomfortable expression with a smile. "Well, we best be off. Four sets of Lockhart, among others, books to buy."

"Of course," Lucius said before looking at his son, "go with them Draco. I imagine you've got a lot of stories to share." He pulled out a small pouch of gallons and gave them to his only child. "I can trust you to get the correct books, can't I?"

Lucius watched as his son looked at him wide-eyed, nodding vigorously as he took the currency and pocketed it away into his cloak. The Malfoy heir turned away from his father and walked into the bookshop with the four Potter siblings. It wasn't until the five children disappeared from Lucius' sight did the man look inside his the hidden pocket in the inner lining of his cloak. The Dark Lord's book was still there, safe but not yet out of his hands. Of course, he would wait until the Weasley's came out. It's not like they wouldn't know the difference between one book amongst the many sets.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, like, and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

TimeBlade (Chapter 3): Thanks for the review. I'm glad you pointed that out.


	27. The Strangest Thing There

The Potters

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: Sorry if anything from this chapter seems off. I haven't slept in like, almost a day or whatever because I'm trying to get my sleep schedule back on track before I head back to school.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _"I doubt you four will be spotted amongst the...crowd of witches," Lucius said when he and Draco walked up to the Potter siblings. All four heads turned almost simultaneously, none of them expecting for him to speak let alone walk in their direction._

 _"Mr. Malfoy," the eldest girl said in a (rightfully) wary tone. She gave him a polite smile. "I'm sorry, but were we bothering you?"_

 _"Not in the slightest," the wizard said as he took note of the brand new cauldron in her arms. "Trouble with potions?"_

 _The girl appeared confused before looking at the cauldron in her possession. "Oh, not me, particularly. Your nephew," she frowned, "thought it was best to make onion soup with my cauldron. I had to pitch afterward because it was growling when I returned to his flat."_

 _Lucius ignored the mirthful snort his son made and forced a small smirk on his face as he addressed the beautiful witch. "Yes, he was often barred from the kitchen when he lived with my family. Now I see that it was the right choice."_

 _"Right," the Potter girl said, failing to hide her uncomfortable expression with a smile. "Well, we best be off. Four sets of Lockhart, among others, books to buy."_

 _"Of course," Lucius said before looking at his son, "go with them Draco. I imagine you've got a lot of stories to share." He pulled out a small pouch of gallons and gave them to his only child. "I can trust you to get the correct books, can't I?"_

 _Lucius watched as his son looked at him wide-eyed, nodding vigorously as he took the currency and pocketed it away into his cloak. The Malfoy heir turned away from his father and walked into the bookshop with the four Potter siblings. It wasn't until the five children disappeared from Lucius' sight did the man look inside his hidden pocket in the inner lining of his cloak. The Dark Lord's book was still there, safe but not yet out of his hands. Of course, he would wait until the Weasley's came out. It's not like they wouldn't know the difference between one book amongst the many sets._

* * *

 _19 August 1992_

 _"It can't be Harry Potter?"_

Susan frowned and immediately grabbed her brother, who protested as she wrapped her arms around his arms and chest. Her cauldron gently smacked up against the boy's right arm, sticking out against the 17-year-old's folded elbow.

 _"Susan,"_ the boy hissed as he attempted to break from her tight grasp. At least, until he saw the excited-looking wizard in forget-me-not blue robes. His straight and shiny white teeth could be seen thanks to the wide grin on his face and his wavy blond hair bounced against his head as he raced towards the Potter siblings. Had he been quicker, his outstretched hand would have grasped onto Harry's hand; if only Edmund and Lucy hadn't stepped in front of their younger brother and elder sister, effectively putting a barrier in-between the siblings and the famed author. Susan watched with a stern frown as the man's hand instead grabbed onto Lucy's shoulder. Her eyes lowered as the man's eyes grew but didn't attempt to remove his hand from her little sister.

It only took one glance in Edmund's direction to see that the freckled-face teenager was irked about the sudden movement. For once, she didn't scold her brother when he inconspicuously pushed the man back, causing him to almost fall flat on his arse if he hadn't been caught by a...bloody horde of middle-aged witches. Susan hated when Edmund used terminology that, while correct, could be very impertinent when describing things that the boy found less than appealing.

Silence filled the entire bookshop as Lockhart found his footing. Susan watched as the man's face awkwardly dropped thanks to the "welcoming" expressions on the Potter siblings, before quickly morphing into a jovial appearance with his wide grin and gleaming blue eyes. Merlin, Susan could now see why Edmund didn't want to come into Flourish and Blotts. It wasn't because it was full of Lockhart-attention-seeking-witches, but because of the man himself.

She didn't react when the man started to laugh off the awkward moment. He held his hands up in what could only be described as a mock defeat and said, "for once it would appear as though I've been swept off my feet by," he quickly looked at Susan and grinned, "a beautiful witch with a gentle smile!"

Susan scowled as the entire room began to talk all at once. She could hear the chatters of smitten witches, as well as the jealous jibes of others.

 _"Beautiful? How...kind he's being."_

 _"Oh, she is quite stunning."_

 _"Gilderoy...he's being polite, that's all he's being."_

 _"She must be the older Potter girl. Phyllis, right?"_

 _"Of course she's a Potter! Why else would she be with the-Boy-Who-Lived?"_

 _"Poor dear, she's holding on to him far too tightly for my liking."_

Susan's eyebrow rose, unimpressed with the idle words of gossiping witches that surrounded her family and Lockhart. She lowered her arms away from her brother; maneuvering himself away from her and kept close to Draco Malfoy, who stood behind her and watched as the incident occurred. Susan could feel his eyes, along with a majority of the patrons in Flourish and Blott's, observing her every move. Her and her siblings move, Susan corrected as she raised her chin.

"I'd imagine you're quite busy with your book signing," Susan's eyes lowered as she examined the older wizard in front of her and her siblings and said, "as my siblings and I are with our shopping."

Lockhart grinned. If he noticed the tone in Susan's voice, he didn't mention it as he laughed. "Of course," he said. His smile dropped for a brief moment as he glanced at Edmund and Lucy, who had yet to budge from their spots. Susan could only imagine the looks they were giving the famed wizard. If only she could see their entire faces, it would no doubt make her day to see Edmund's in particular.

"I do apologize if I have disrupted your day..."

"Apology accepted," Susan said as she tapped on Edmund and Lucy's shoulders. They looked at her and she silently nodded towards the bookshelves that hopefully had their required textbooks. "Excuse us, Mr. Lockhart." She scowled at the photographer that had made his way towards the Potter's and Lockhart, his large black camera clenched tightly in his balled-up hands. He was aiming his camera at the Potter siblings, not at the man he was meant to be photographing. "I hope there are no photographs of my siblings and me. We're not the topic of your...piece." She frowned as she walked away, grabbing Harry and Draco gently by their shoulders as she led them towards the spot where Edmund and Lucy had gone off to. Luckily, the area led into a series of bookshelves and away from prying eyes.

"Well, that was entertaining," Edmund dryly said when Susan, Harry, and Draco finally made their way over to him and Lucy.

"Shut up, Edmund," Susan said before she sighed. "Good job, shoving him like that."

Edmund smirked and said, "do you think anyone saw?"

Grinning, Susan shook her head and walked further into the aisles of bookshelves. For once, she could tolerate her brother's troublemaking antics.

* * *

 _1 September 1992_

Harry wasn't surprised to see Susan already wearing her Hogwarts uniform, her Head Girl badge pinned neatly onto her grey jumper. She looked a bit pale to Harry, but he figured that his eldest sister was nervous about staring her last year at Hogwarts. Edmund's Prefect badge laid nearby, already riddled with dents and scratches that he blamed profoundly on Lucy's pet mouse.

Breakfast as quiet for once. Harry watched as Slughorn read _The Daily Prophet,_ sipping his second cup of tea that morning while his plate of eggs, bacon and buttered toast. Susan was making up her plate and Edmund was completely focused on his meal, which only consisted of toast with jam spread on it and bacon. Lucy, who had cooked the meal with Edmund and was currently sitting next to Harry, ate as she doodled on a piece of parchment. She was using a muggle pencil as opposed to a quill. Harry wondered if his sister realized that she was drawing on the back of her Hogsmeade slip or not.

"Will Peter be at the station?" Harry asked after he took a bite of toast. His hair, no doubt to Susan's irritation, was standing up in all sorts of directions. She hadn't had the time to cut his hair yet, thanks to making sure everyone was ready for the new school year and that Peter and Caspian wouldn't kill themselves with any dubious culinary recipes.

Lucy nodded with a bright grin on her face. Harry couldn't understand how his sister could be so...lively this early in the morning. "It'll be different going to Hogwarts without him, won't it?" She said to Harry before returning to her drawing. It was of a centaur, though it didn't look a thing like the ones they've seen in books, or even the one they had seen in the Forbidden Forest. It wore armor and was pointing its bow and arrow at his and Lucy's direction. For a second, Harry thought that the arrow was going to shoot itself right out of the parchment, tearing a hole into it as though it were a quill poking through.

"Have you got your broomstick, Harry?" Susan asked as she sat down next to Edmund. Harry nodded, remembering the Nimbus 2000 Peter had gotten him for his birthday. Initially, he had wanted the Nimbus 2001, but according to his brother that the broomstick was too expensive in comparison to the predecessor.

 _"As much as I'd like to get you the 2001,"_ Peter had said when Harry received the Nimbus 2000, _"I haven't received much from what the Ministry's paying me."_ Despite not being an Auror, the Ministry paid their trainee's as a part of a contractual agreement that flew over Harry's head when Peter tried explaining it to him and their siblings.

Harry knew that his family had money, but it was only to be used for their school items and emergencies. He understood that they were saving the money up, for what he was sure about. The 12-year-old trusted them, though. Well, he trusted Edmund about it since he was the one who kept track of their Gringotts vault and what not. Harry frowned, pondering on how much adult-like things his siblings had to do since their parents weren't alive. It wasn't fair to any of them. Sometimes, Susan seemed more like a mother to Harry, when she should have just been his sister. Peter, he was the one who had to worry about certain things and making sure none of them got in trouble, though that job often fell onto Susan's shoulders. Sure, they had Slughorn to help but it was different. He was their guardian, but never once did he try and become something that the Potter siblings knew he wasn't. He raised them, made sure they were well taken care of and treated them like they were his own, but never had the ambition of replacing their father.

In the end, he was happy with his broomstick. He appreciated that his brother bought him the Nimbus 2000, despite having to pay with his own money. He had enjoyed his birthday that year. His cake had been lopsided, but the chocolate and pumpkin flavors were magnificent. It had been just the five Potter's, Slughorn and Caspian, who had managed to make the little party particularly rememberable with his stories about his and Peter's early Hogwart years which led to everyone sharing stories Harry hadn't heard from his siblings or Slughorn.

"Can I carry it with me to the station?" Harry asked as he finished up his plate of food. "My Nimbus 2000? I want to show it to Daphne and Draco." Both of his fellow Slytherin's were avid Quidditch fans, he knew they'd want to see his broom. At least, he hoped they did, considering he still hadn't heard from them or Hermione. Apparently, according to Draco, the grey-eyed boy hadn't been receiving Harry's letters either. It was strange to Harry and it made his worry, though for what he didn't know.

"Sorry, Harry," Susan said, "but you can't. We'll be walking through King's Cross Station, none of can be seen with any sort of magical object."

Harry frowned, "but we're bringing out pets and trunks!"

"Yes," Edmund said as he joined in on the conversation, "but technically neither can be ruled out as magical creatures. People bring their pets to the station all the time."

"Owls?"

"It wouldn't be the strangest thing there," Edmund retorted as he took a bite of his toast.

Harry glared at his brother before looking back at his eldest sister. "Come on, Susan. I can put Dad's cloak over it!"

"Absolutely not, Harry," Susan said as with a stern, pointed expression on her face. "Dad's cloak is _not_ a toy. You can't be using it for silly purposes."

Harry looked at Slughorn, who frowned as he sat down his paper.

"You're sister's right," the Potter's guardian said. "You can show your friends the broomstick when you get to Hogwarts."

Harry scowled and looked down at his half-eaten plate of food. He knew that his invisibility cloak wasn't a toy, but it's not like anyone would know about it if they looked at him. Of course, his hands might disappear, but he could cover that up by saying his hands were inside his jumper if asked.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express had just left the station, but Harry wasn't on it. It had taken only a minute for Susan to realize it, but there was nothing she could do about it. Not with the train minutes away from leaving the station, and Peter and Caspian all but carrying her onto the bloody locomotive. The two also had to force Edmund and Lucy on board, promising to find the missing 12-year-old and bring him over to Hogsmeade. They had tried to reassure her that the boy probably stopped for a moment somewhere in the sea of ongoing train passengers back in the muggle-side of King's Cross Station and had gotten lost. He and Caspian would find Harry, Peter had promised Susan before telling her to get to the Prefect compartment. She was, after all, made Head Girl this year; not to mention Edmund a Prefect for his house. They both had to be in the carriage for the first meeting of the year.

Susan had made it to the Prefect's carriage before Edmund, he had given himself the task of delivering Harry's school things to the compartment Lucy had managed to secure before it could be claimed. The Head Boy, who must have introduced himself but Susan was too concerned with the whereabouts of her youngest brother, was staring at her as she looked out the window.

"Are you alright?" The Head Boy asked, causing Susan to turn her head a little too quickly. She rubbed at her neck as she nodded, for a moment ignoring the nauseous feeling in her stomach that had started a few days earlier. She looked at the Head Boy, who was tall and had wired circular glasses on his face. His brown-colored hair was combed neatly off to the side and he wore a Hufflepuff scarf. He, like Susan, was already in uniform and had his 'Head Boy' badge pinned to his grey jumper. She recognized him from her some of her classes, mainly Muggle Studies and Study of Ancient Runes but for the life of her, she didn't remember his name.

"Yes, sorry."

"It's fine," the Head Boy said. "You're Susan right? Susan Potter?"

"No, Phyllis," Susan joked. The Head Boy appeared confused before Susan continued, "yes, I am Susan Potter. Sorry, bad joke."

"Oh," the Head Boy said before he started to snicker, his cheeks becoming a bit more pinkish in color. "Yes, not the best attempt, Phyllis."

Susan snorted. "I'm not the jokester of my family."

"Yes, I noticed." The Head Boy grinned and held out his hand for her to shake. "My name's-

 _"Susan, we've got a problem!"_

Susan frowned as Edmund barged into the compartment, scowling and looking as though he was just pulled from Slughorn's library again after barricading himself inside for three days straight. She didn't notice the Head Boy raising his hand, more awkwardly this time; running it through his tidy, well-groomed hair.

"Excuse us for a moment," Susan said to the Head Boy. "We'll be back in time for the meeting."

"Of course," the Head Boy said, confused. "Oh, my name is-

The two Potter's left the compartment before the Head Boy had the chance to finish what he was about to say, though. Edmund led Susan towards the end of the Hogwarts Express and into the compartment Lucy had picked out, though the girl herself was not inside. Edmund mentioned that she was looking for someone with a rope, which confused Susan when she heard it. On the ground was Harry's trunk, which had been opened and a majority of its contents haphazardly moved around.

"He didn't pack his Nimbus or Dad's cloak," Edmund said as Susan kneeled down in front of the trunk. Frowning, she looked up at her brother.

 _"He forgot them?"_

Edmund shook his head and pointed towards the window.

Susan looked at the window and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest. She quickly rose and charged towards the window; at first in disbelief over what she was seeing, then in anger at the sight of her youngest brother _flying_ next to the compartment window waving his hand like a bloody fool. His invisibility cloak shimmered and waved up like a wind-blown flag, with Harry's fingers clenched around it tightly as he waved it about like a madman.

 _"Harry James Potter!"_

"That's why Lucy's gone to get a rope," Edmund said. He walked towards the window and opened it. "I figured you'd have better luck than her, though." He looked at Harry and yelled out, _"hold on tight, Harry!"_

Frowning, Susan nodded and turned away from the window. She grabbed her trunk, opened it and fished out her wand. She pointed her wand at her youngest brother and said, _"Accio Nimbus 2000!"_

Susan watched as Harry was pulled into the room by his broomstick. She and Edmund managed to grab the boy, resulting in them landing on the ground and right onto Harry's opened trunk.

Groaning, Susan looked up at the ceiling as she spoke to her youngest brother. "You're in _so_ much trouble when we get to the school, Harry." She winced when the boy attempted to get off of her and Edmund, who no doubt would have pushed him off had one of his hands not of gotten tangled up in Harry's brass scales and the elbow connected to the other hand was smashed in by the 12-year-old's back thanks to how it was positioned when the trio fell.

Judging by the sound the younger Slytherin made, Susan knew that her brother regretted doing what he had just done. At least, that's what she hoped her brother felt.

"I have an explanation for all this," Susan heard Harry say before carefully pulling himself up. Grimacing, the boy held out his hand for Susan to take. She did and tried to not trip as her brother helped her into one of the seats.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said after he closed the window and helped untangle his brass scales from Edmund's hand. The taller Slytherin was across from Susan, carefully holding onto his bleeding arm. Susan couldn't tell if he had broken it or not because of how it was currently positioned to her brother's chest.

Susan sighed as her hazel-eyes landed on her brother. He looked remorseful and had looked away when her eyes found his. Without skipping a beat, she tapped her hand against the seat next to her. The 12-year-old understood and sat down next to her, looking down when his sister wrapped her arm around his shoulders despite the flare of pain building up in the back of her arm and back.

"Oi, look at me please," Susan said softly.

Frowning, Harry did. "The barrier wouldn't let me through and I didn't know what to do," the boy admitted.

Susan nodded, pondering on the revelation. "Alright, you couldn't get through the barrier," she said, "but why didn't you wait for Peter? He could have helped you." She'd ask about the broom and cloak later, now wasn't the time though.

Harry shrugged before saying, "no one was coming out of the barrier. After the train left, no one came out. I don't know why."

This was startling to Susan. She briefly glanced at Edmund, who merely frowned at her before they both looked back at their brother.

"We'll figure everything out," Susan said as she gave her brother a quick side hug. She grimaced but ignored it until after she pulled her arm away from Harry. "I'm not mad, but you're definitely in trouble for bringing out your broom and cloak when you knew you weren't supposed to."

Harry frowned but nodded in acceptance. "That's fair."

"Very," Susan said before giving him another quick hug.

"We've got to go to the bloody Prefect meeting," Edmund said. Harry and Susan looked at him as he looked up from his bulky, battered-looking watch. "We can always skip it, though. Say we've got a little emergency with a," the 15-year-old smirked in amusement, "runaway Quidditch equipment that got loose in the compartment."

Harry snorted while Susan rolled her eyes, but let a small laugh escape past her lips.

"I've got a reputation to uphold, Edmund," Susan quipped, which caused both of her brothers to roar with laughter. Well, at least someone understood her joke this time. Merlin, she was being corrupted by a group of mischief-makers.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

TimeBlade: Thanks for the review.

SaltyBaguette: Thanks for the review.


	28. Teacups

The Potter's

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

I apologize for being so late in updating this story. I won't bore you all with any specifics, but I had issues going on in my personal life, along with school and such.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Frowning, Harry did. "The barrier wouldn't let me through and I didn't know what to do," the boy admitted._

 _Susan nodded, pondering on the revelation. "Alright, you couldn't get through the barrier," she said, "but why didn't you wait for Peter? He could have helped you." She'd ask about the broom and cloak later, now wasn't the time though._

 _Harry shrugged before saying, "no one was coming out of the barrier. After the train left, no one came out. I don't know why."_

 _This was startling to Susan. She briefly glanced at Edmund, who merely frowned at her before they both looked back at their brother._

 _"We'll figure everything out," Susan said as she gave her brother a quick side hug. She grimaced but ignored it until after she pulled her arm away from Harry. "I'm not mad, but you're definitely in trouble for bringing out your broom and cloak when you knew you weren't supposed to."_

 _Harry frowned but nodded in acceptance. "That's fair."_

 _"Very," Susan said before giving him another quick hug._

 _"We've got to go to the bloody Prefect meeting," Edmund said. Harry and Susan looked at him as he looked up from his bulky, battered-looking watch. "We can always skip it, though. Say we've got a little emergency with a," the 15-year-old smirked in amusement, "runaway Quidditch equipment that got loose in the compartment."_

 _Harry snorted while Susan rolled her eyes, but let a small laugh escape past her lips._

 _"I've got a reputation to uphold, Edmund," Susan quipped, which caused both of her brothers to roar with laughter. Well, at least someone understood her joke this time. Merlin, she was being corrupted by a group of mischief-makers._

* * *

 _2 September 1992_

Edmund wanted to murder something, well, someone was more of the correct term. The 15-year-old scowled as he eyed the High Table, where Gilderoy Lockhart sat admiring his bloody face with his silver-shiny plate. The teenager paid no attention to his younger brother as the boy recounted his holiday, including his less-than-thought-out plan of entering the Hogwarts Express while on his damned broomstick to him despite him being there for a majority of it all. Edmund grimaced as he looked at his previously-broken elbow, which had been wrapped up with bandages. Susan had mended the broken bone without any trouble but kept it wrapped up just in case. With Susan, Edmund knew that she would have forced him to go to Madame Pomfrey, but knew that it would be suspicious if he hadn't explained how he had gotten injured on the train.

 _"Yes, my brother fell on me after he flew in through the window on his bloody broomstick,"_ Edmund thought to himself before he shook his head.

The older Slytherin Potter looked away from the High Table and down at his schedule. He glared at the twelve classes on the parchment, particularly the double period slot with Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course, a few of his classes were at the same time; not that it had been any trouble for the middle Potter sibling. He had a Time-Turner after all, just like Peter and Susan. Lucy had chosen to opt-out of receiving twelve O.W.L.s, not that Edmund blamed her. It took a lot of work and energy in attending and studying for twelve classes, not that his sister didn't have any of either. She simply didn't have the ambition, and that's what Edmund loved about her.

Speak of the Devil, Edmund's lip twitched upward as his younger sister walked in, talking exhilaratingly with another- _Merlin, why was she talking to a bloody boy?_ His smile fell, though, as his younger sister entered the Great Hall with Hufflepuff's Quidditch Seeker. Something Diggory or was it Diggory something? Edmund didn't know, though he would find out eventually. The name reminded him of the Professor, though they obviously weren't related. Edmund doubted that the Professor had any knowledge of the wizarding world, despite him having kept a large wardrobe that served as a gateway into a bloody forest.

"You look irritated," Edmund heard. The Slytherin Prefect turned his head and saw his younger brother staring at him while simultaneously stabbing at random piles of food that had been served earlier with his fork. "Did you have trouble sleeping again?"

Edmund scowled. "That would involve me actually having to sleep." He looked away from his brother and nodded towards Lucy and the Hufflepuff she was with. "Who's he?"

Harry glanced in his sister's direction and snorted. "Cedric Diggory, I'd imagine. Lucy's been sending letters to him throughout the holiday."

"And you know this how?"

"She asked to use Hedwig," Harry said as he shrugged. The boy then frowned. "Wait, are we supposed to disapprove of," he looked over at the two Hufflepuff's as they sat down at their respective table, "them being friends?"

"No, but we may need to watch Diggory," Edmund said, his lips still perched with an unimpressed scowl. "Besides, disapproving's Peter's job, since he's the eldest." His lips quickly twitched upward before falling back into its previous position. "We've got to look out for one another, no matter what."

Edmund's glanced at his brother as the boy quickly nodded in agreement.

"Do you think you could look out for me by convincing Susan to lessen my punishment?"

Edmund snorted and said, "I'd rather not lose my ability to hear, little brother." He smirked as he took a bite of his sausage link. "You know you screwed up, and you're paying the price for it."

"Yes, but I don't think it's fair that I'm banned from using my new broomstick," Harry said in dejection. "How am I going to get on Slytherin's Quidditch team if I haven't got a Nimbus?"

"Simple, use one of the Shooting Star's that the school provides."

Harry frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of the peculiar Daphne Greengrass, who looked just as pale as she did last school year, if not a bit more than usual.

"What's this about a Shooting Star?"

Harry's face turned a shade red, and Edmund had to cover his mouth with his bandaged wrist as a means to hide his growing smirk.

"Nothing," Harry lied. Edmund watched as his brother quickly glanced at the girl's book that had been lying next to her barely eaten plate. "Why are you reading a Lockhart book?"

"Because it's one of our textbooks for the year," the girl deadpanned as her left eyebrow rose. "I'd rather be reading an actual defense book." The girl scowled as she glanced at the book and said, "instead of the passage where he describes the name he's given to his bloody broomstick."

Edmund groaned. "Merlin, don't describe anything that's inside that travesty, " he grumbled. "It's bad enough that he's teaching this bloody year."

Daphne snorted and said, "You're not a fan, I see."

"Neither are you."

"My Mum never shuts up about him," Daphnes said with a shrug as she poked at the moving image of Lockart on the cover with her fork. "It gets irritating when she can't shut up about him during my visits to-" the girl's lips twitched as she abruptly stopped talking.

"Visits to where?" Harry asked, looking at his dark-haired friend.

The girl shook her head and said, "Nothing, it's nothing." She sighed and quickly picked up her copy of Lockhart's wretched book. "I best go and find Hermione. She's already read this book and has notes on it. Maybe I can convince her to make up a set for me."

"I'll join you," Harry offered in a cheery tone, oblivious to whatever was bothering the Greengrass girl. "Knowing Hermione, she's probably got a bunch of copies already." Edmund frowned, but merely shrugged as the two 12-year-olds stood up and left the table. His eyes darted back towards Lockhart, who had his eyes planted feverously on Harry and Daphne until he saw that Edmund was glaring at him and quickly looked back down at his shiny plate. Merlin, his fifth year was going to be an absolute nightmare if he has to deal with Lockhart as a professor.

Hopefully, something would happen to the acclaimed author before the year was over. Defense teachers typically didn't last beyond their first year at Hogwarts, Edmund silently mused as he turned back to his plate and continued with his meal.

* * *

Lucy was thoroughly disappointed as she listened in on Professor Trelawney's first lecture for her Double Divination class with Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Edmund hadn't been wrong though when he said that books would only take her so far in the class.

She watched as the professor spoke to certain students, eyeing them all behind her large glasses that made her eyes unnaturally wide. She wore a dark purple shawl and had an array of shiny material on her cloak that it was difficult to see what the original color was. Lucy briefly wondered if the woman wore as a means of appearing more flashy and mystical than she possibly was.

"And you must be the Potter girl," Professor Trelawney said as she set her magnified eyes on Lucy, who gave a friendly but quick smile on her face. It was now common occurrence since Harry started Hogwarts that Lucy got called out for being a Potter, more often she was simply referred to as Harry Potter's sister. She never liked it because it brought on attention no one in her family, particularly Harry, wanted.

"I'm Lucy," the girl said as the Professor examined her, only briefly nodding to what Lucy said.

"Yes, I see," Trelawney said, her eyes never leaving Lucy, who leaned back as far as she could in her armchair while resisting the urge not to squirm. She failed as the Professor continued, "If I were you, dear girl, I would stay as far from frozen water as possible. How easily it shatters and traps everything underneath in a matter of moments."

Lucy could feel the color on her face drop almost instantly. She nodded but didn't say anything. After all, how would she respond to such an ominous statement like that?

 _Water falls and a queen drowns._

Lucy shook the girl in the mirrors words away as Professor Trelawney looked away and continued on with her lesson until she had the third year students looking at teacups filled with scalding tea that had to be drunk and then examine the dregs that remain after. Lucy did her work as assigned, but felt uneasy for Trelawaney never took her eyes off of her. At first, it was distracting to know that the Divination professor was staring at her, than nerve-wracking. If she were Edmund, Lucy probably would have told her off already. She knew that he had done so once, during his own first lesson with the odd woman. Lucy didn't know the specifics but knew that it had affected her brother immensely. He refused to talk about it and had snapped at anyone who tried to ask about it. Not even his peers in the class said a word about it, though they played it off as rubbish and nothing noteworthy of repeating to those who hadn't been there.

Maybe it was rubbish, Lucy thought as she looked into the teacup of the Gryffindor boy, Cormac McLaggen, sitting across from her. Lucy could also feel his eyes on her too, but for a different reason than Trelawaney, Lucy believed. From what she knew about Cormac, the boy was rather careless with his studies because he hardly ever paid any attention to the classes they had together.

"Oi, Lucy," Cormac muttered, causing Lucy to look up at him. "What's mine say?"

Quickly looking down at the teacup, and then at her textbook, Lucy replied, "You're going to have to stop something if I'm reading this correctly." She peered closer into the cup, taking note of the key-like shape next to the 'X' mark in the cup. "And be rather cautious as well." She looked at Cormac, who was frowning. "What about me?" Lucy asked.

Looking down at the teacup in his hands, Cormac said, "Ah...you're going to have changed, but also trouble." Lucy watched as the boy across from her rolled his eyes and sat the teacup down, shaking his head as he looked at her. "This is rubbish, isn't it?" He asked.

Lucy frowned, unsure of how to answer. If the tea leaves were correct, Lucy would have a lot to worry about. If they weren't, well then Lucy would still worry because nothing was ever predictable, especially in her family.

Lucy merely looked around the room as she said, "Maybe it's just advise for something that may or may not happen."

Cormac scoffed but was nodding when Lucy looked back at him. "Maybe," He said, though was quite skeptical about what she had said judging by his tone of voice.

Hopefully, it was a maybe, Lucy thought as she gave a small smile to the Gryffindor boy, who smirked in return. Lucy immediately wanted to stop smiling before she looked back down at her textbook and pretended to skim through the section she was on.

* * *

 _3 September 1992_

Peter frowned as she re-read Susan's letter about Harry for what felt like the millionth time. He had yet to write back to her on what they were to do with Harry beyond taking away his broomstick. The barrier hadn't let his youngest brother in, and that concerned him.

Peter was tempted to write to Professor Dumbledore but decided against it because it would have caused more questioned to be asked about how Harry had managed to end up on the train if he had been stuck at the station. He didn't want to risk his brother getting in trouble, but he also wanted to know what had happened with the barrier. Was it some sort of malfunction with the charm? If so, then why weren't other students stranded? It would have made the papers, but there wasn't even a mention of the new school year anywhere in _The Daily Prophet._

"Wotcher, Potter."

Peter looked up and saw a smirking Tonks standing at the other end of the table Peter was occupying. They were in a small library that Peter hadn't known existed until he started coming to the Ministry for Auror training. Had Edmund of known, Peter knew that his brother would have snuck in and barricaded himself in it, looking up whatever it was that he was researching at that moment in time.

"Hello, Tonks," Peter said as he gave her a light smile.

"I take it that's a letter from your sister?" Tonks questioned as she walked over and sat down next to him.

Peter nodded. "How'd you guess?"

"You've got that look on your face whenever you get a letter from your sister," Tonks casually said as she stared at the letter. Peter quickly folded it up and frowned.

"What look?"

Tonks grinned before her heart-faced shape and bubblegum pink hair shifted away and contorted itself into an eerie copy of his own face. Peter jumped, not expecting for her to take his facial structure, but then frowned when she made a face that was a mixture between disapproval and irritation. Did his eyebrows burrow in like that when he squinted his eyes?

"I don't look like that," Peter said as he glared at Tonks, who laughed as her face began to change back into its previous form, albeit with bight yellow hair as opposed to pink.

"You do though!" Tonks said as she continued with her laughter. After a few moments, Peter snorted and let out a small laugh of his own. "See, even you agree!"

Peter shook his head in amusement. "How would know about the face I make when I get a letter from my sister?" He asked as he stared at Tonks, who quickly stopped laughing and stared at him with an embarrassed look on her face. Peter laughed as he said, "Did you spy on me when we were at Hogwarts?"

"No," Tonks lied, which made Peter laugh even more. "Alright, fine I did." Tonks shook her head as she too laughed. "Merlin, you were nothing like I'd imagine you to be, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he stopped laughing. "How'd you imagine me to be?"

Tonks lightly frowned as she stopped laughing and said, "I used to hear stories from my Mum's cousin about you and your siblings whenever he came over for tea." Her hair started to darken, which Peter noticed right away.

"Who was your cousin?" Peter asked, silently wondering if she were talking about any of his parents' friends they had...before everything that had happened to them all.

Peter watched as Tonks sighed. "Sirius Black," She admitted as she looked away. "I doubt you want to hear anything about him, though."

No, he didn't want to hear anything about the man who betrayed his parents. "No, not really," Peter admitted to Tonks, who nodded and stood up. "That doesn't mean you have to leave though," he added on as the witch stared at him and nodded.

"I know," she said hastily, "but I've got a meeting with Mad-Eye Moody soon. He's not fond of tardiness..."

Peter nodded as he said, "Alright then, see you soon."

Tonks gave a quick grin and nod before she left the small library, leaving Peter alone to ponder over what had just occurred.

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes and might seem a bit rushed, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	29. One of Them

The Potters

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed. Also, I know this chapter is a bit short in comparison to the previous one, so I apologize for that.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _Peter shook his head in amusement. "How would know about the face I make when I get a letter from my sister?" He asked as he stared at Tonks, who quickly stopped laughing and stared at him with an embarrassed look on her face. Peter laughed as he said, "Did you spy on me when we were at Hogwarts?"_

 _"No," Tonks lied, which made Peter laugh even more. "Alright, fine I did." Tonks shook her head as she too laughed. "Merlin, you were nothing like I'd imagine you to be, you know?"_

 _"What do you mean?" Peter asked as he stopped laughing. "How'd you imagine me to be?"_

 _Tonks lightly frowned as she stopped laughing and said, "I used to hear stories from my Mum's cousin about you and your siblings whenever he came over for tea." Her hair started to darken, which Peter noticed right away._

 _"Who was your cousin?" Peter asked, silently wondering if she were talking about any of his parents' friends they had...before everything that had happened to them all._

 _Peter watched as Tonks sighed. "Sirius Black," She admitted as she looked away. "I doubt you want to hear anything about him, though."_

 _No, he didn't want to hear anything about the man who betrayed his parents. "No, not really," Peter admitted to Tonks, who nodded and stood up. "That doesn't mean you have to leave though," he added on as the witch stared at him and nodded._

 _"I know," she said hastily, "but I've got a meeting with Mad-Eye Moody soon. He's not fond of tardiness..."_

 _Peter nodded as he said, "Alright then, see you soon."_

 _Tonks gave a quick grin and nod before she left the small library, leaving Peter alone to ponder over what had just occurred._

* * *

 _3 September 1992_

A part of him should be shocked, but then again Severus Snape was dealing with Edmund Potter. Nothing was shocking about the boy at that point, he had made his aversion in Lockhart as his new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher known rather quickly. In fact, the only shocking part was how long it took for the fifth year to get into trouble over his abhorrence against the acclaimed author turned school teacher.

Snape watched as the Slytherin prefect stared back at him with a look of absolute indifference on his face, as though he didn't care about being sent to his Head of House. Normally, that would have offended Snape greatly, but not when he was in agreement with said student over his opinion on ill-suited individuals.

"I hope you aware that it is frowned upon to call a professor at this school a," Snape said before he looked down at the rather long slip of parchment Lockhart had sent with the Potter boy, noting that two words were quiet bolder than the rest."'Bloody incompetent _imbecile_ who set a pack of wild pixies on a group of second-year students without a _proper_ spell to recapture them' before you went into specific detail on how pointless his quiz was to Defense unless any of the potions used in his hair-care products was the ideal weapon for," Snape paused as he glanced at Edmund before continuing, "gouging one's eyes out without the need for any sort of tool or spell."

Snape looked up and saw the Potter boy shrugging. "I'll admit that's not one of my best insults, but in my defense-"

"As a _Slytherin_ and prefect for this school, I expect you to treat your professors with the respect they deserve, Mr Potter," Snape interrupted as his eyes lowered. He watched as the middle Potter child sank into his seat before the Potions Master continued, "With what I've witnessed, both from this," he held up the parchment, "and your character in and out of class, I will award twenty-five points to Slytherin House for showing respect to both your competent teachers and the establishment we hold here at Hogwarts."

"What?"

Snape scowled and gave a pointed look at the teenager as he said, "Defense Against the Dark Arts is a class necessary for every witch and wizard entering this school, regardless of their pasts. It is only fair that they receive proper teachers who are aware of the content and value the class holds. Are we in agreement?"

Wide-eyed, Edmund nodded. "We are, sir."

Nodding, Snape said, "Good. Now leave, I have to figure out the severity of your detention tonight."

"I don't-"

"You will not leave this room unscathed, Potter," Snape said, scowling. "Considering it took you this long to be sent to my office in the first place, you will serve detention with me for the next two weeks every weekend-night unless I see fit to alter it. Do I make myself clear?"

Frowning, the Potter boy nodded. "You do."

"Good, now get out."

* * *

Harry frowned as he eyed the Shooting Star broomstick in his hands. He'd rather be anywhere but on the Quidditch Field at the moment because of the worn-down broomstick, especially when he saw Draco walking over with his Nimbus 2001. Harry didn't fail to notice the sneer crossing his friend's face before he seemingly realized who he was looking at and quickly hid his negative look behind an awkward smile.

"Go ahead," Harry said, frowning as the Malfoy boy stood next to him. "I know you want to say it."

Frowning, Draco said, "I'd rather not." Harry watched his friend looked down at his feet sheepishly. Or at least that's what Harry believed that's why his friend looked down.

Sighing, Harry looked up at the stadium and groaned. "Oh, no," He said.

Draco looked up. "What," He asked.

Harry pointed towards the Slytherin section of the stadium, where Susan, Edmund, and Lucy were at with Daphne and Hermione.

Draco paled. "Is that a camera in your sister's hand?"

"Which sister?" Harry asked, not noticing the shiny object in Lucy's hands at first. "Oh, that sister."

Draco nodded. "What position are you hoping to get?"

"Seeker or Chaser, what about you?" Harry knew that his father had been a Chaser for Gryffindor House when he had been at Hogwarts, and a part of him wanted to make him proud, or honor him or whatever it was he was supposed to do when it came to his parents and their legacy. At the same time, though, he felt that he would do better as a Seeker. It was more fun, too. At least, whenever he and his siblings were allowed to play their own version of the game. He knew that Slughorn kept the equipment for a proper Quidditch game somewhere, but he had hidden it rather well and he wouldn't ever give up its location. When Harry had asked about the equipment to his siblings, they all refused to answer him as well and he still didn't know why.

"Seeker, maybe," Draco said as he stared at the group up in the stands, a troubled look on his face. Harry wondered what was bothering his friend, but decided against asking until later.

* * *

 _4 September 1992_

He shouldn't be here. Not on his own, not without his siblings. Peter knew his siblings would kill him when they found out he came home without them, but he had to do this.

There was nothing special about Godric's Hollow unless one knew what had occurred in the little village almost eleven-years-ago. Peter knew, and he had been there to witness it all. He and Susan remembered it most, Edmund had his flare flickers, Lucy one memory, and Harry none at all. He remembered how it had been a normal night, the Potter family had settled in the sitting room. Lucy had been talking, about what Peter didn't really remember. He did remember the sound his father had made though, and Peter laughed at it.

Peter had been on the settee with Susan, watching and laughing as their father swung Lucy and Edmund around the room. Their mother was next to them, holding Harry, who giggled despite not knowing what was going on. Peter imagined that his littlest brother was just as happy as they had been that night.

He stood at the gate to his home. The stone cottage was covered in ivy and surrounded by the overgrown lawn. A portion of the cottage had a huge hole, Peter knew that that area had once been Harry's nursery. Merlin, it had been his nursery too, and Susan, Edmund and Lucy's. Their parents had the room fitted specifically for an infant, and it was also the closest to their room in comparison to the other two rooms. Peter stayed in the nursery until Susan was born, and Susan stayed until Edmund was born and so on with the rest. Peter remembered when Edmund had moved into his bedroom. He had been five, and Edmund three. Peter hadn't been happy about it because that meant he would have to have, in his mind, share everything with his brother and even threatened to run away, but relented after seeing Lucy for the first time and realizing that he could stand to share a toy or two with his younger brother.

"I'm surprised you're alone," Peter heard. The eighteen-year-old turned his head off to his left side and saw a small, old woman hobbling over to him. Her back was slightly hunched over, and her face covered in liver spots and broken veins, but none of that appeared to bother her.

"Miss Bathilda? Bathilda Bagshot?" Peter asked as he examined the woman once she stopped a foot or two away from him. He remembered meeting the famous witch a few times, his parents had often invited her over tea. She told rather interesting stories to Peter and his siblings whenever she was over.

The old woman nodded shortly before her eyes wandered towards the Potter cottage. "If you're here for good memories, Peter, you won't find them in that cottage." Peter watched silently as the witch looked at him and motioned for him to follow her before she slowly turned and started to walk away.

Frowning, Peter contemplated if he should follow Bathilda. He looked over at his family's home, before looking away and walked towards the old witch.

* * *

The old woman watched as the young man in front of her examining the engagement ring he had ordered. The golden band was far from simple, with its vine-like design that was cut into two separate parts but connected at one point. The rough-cut diamond was between the branch-like vines, surrounded by two silver leaf designs. It was quite beautiful and worth its price if bought.

"I'll take it," the young man said as he looked up at the woman, grinning.

"Perfect," the woman said with a teeth-barring grin of her own. She wasn't afraid to show her slowly decaying teeth; she had long accepted her aging body and all its fallbacks. "Let me get the rest of your paperwork and the exact price for it and I'll have you on your way in a few moments."

The young man nodded and the old woman walked into the back of her shop, before returning with the rest of the papers. Her eyes narrowed when she saw his name on the documents once they were finished.

"Caspian Lestrange," She said, testing the name out. "That's not a normal name around here."

"No, lucky for you then," the young man said, giving her a rueful smirk that seemed forced, yet relieving at the same time.

"Unless you are the lucky young woman who's going to get that ring," the old woman mentioned after she took the proper currency from the young man.

Caspian grinned. "Indeed. Hopefully, she'll accept this."

"Don't trouble yourself with that thought," the old woman advised. "My husband did and it gave him wrinkles." She laughed at this and the young man grinned before he thanked her and turned to leave the shop. She watched as Caspian stopped before he could reach the door and turned his head towards her.

"You seem familiar," the young man said. "Have we met before?"

"I highly doubt it," the woman said as she motioned towards the door. "You best be off, young man. Don't leave your lovely lady waiting now."

The old woman watched as Caspian cautiously nodded towards her before he turned and walked out of her shop, unaware of who she was.

The woman said nothing as her husband walked out from the back and slipped his arm around her waist. She let her smile fall, though she wasn't displeased by the man now standing beside her, but the man who had just left.

"Was that him?" The old man asked.

"The woman nodded. "He doesn't remember, the bloody lion was right. What about the others?"

"None of the Pevensie's seem to be fully aware of why they are here, Pole."

"After all these years, why do you still refer to me by my maiden name?"

"Because it would be odd saying my surname considering it was mine before it was yours, dear."

The old woman snorted as she looked at her husband and said, "Have you got it?"

"One of them."

"Show it then, we haven't got all day."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes and might seem a bit rushed, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...


	30. Games of Peculiarity

The Potters

So, I don't own Harry Potter or the Chronicles of Narnia...Damn.

Thanks to those who have followed, favored and/or reviewed.

Note: This chapter begins with a flashback.

* * *

 _Previously..._

 _The woman said nothing as her husband walked out from the back and slipped his arm around her waist. She let her smile fall, though she wasn't displeased by the man now standing beside her, but the man who had just left._

 _"Was that him?" The old man asked._

 _"The woman nodded. "He doesn't remember, the bloody lion was right. What about the others?"_

 _"None of the Pevensie's seem to be fully aware of why they are here, Pole."_

 _"After all these years, why do you still refer to me by my maiden name?"_

 _"Because it would be odd saying my surname considering it was mine before it was yours, dear."_

 _The old woman snorted as she looked at her husband and said, "Have you got it?"_

 _"One of them."_

 _"Show it then, we haven't got all day."_

* * *

 _September 1981_

In all her years, Bathilda Bagshot had never seen such odd children in her life and she had taught hundreds of Hogwarts students, cared for her demented nephew and on occasion helped dear Kendra Dumbledore with her poor, unfortunate daughter.

The Potter children, they took the snitch when it came to their games of peculiarity.

Bathilda had never seen a boy no older than four speak in such a mature, yet perplexingly sardonic and witty on top of that, way. The older two seemed normal for the most part if it were normal for a boy of seven and a girl of six to be bickering about horns and battle strategies with talking animals that went over Bathilda's head. And don't get her started on the little girl, who developmentally shouldn't be speaking as well as she did at age two. At least the one-year-old only knew the words "dadda" and "fly", though the latter in particular concerned Bathilda because of the blasted toy broomstick the child had recently received as a birthday present from his troublesome godfather.

Bathilda, none the less, smiled as she watched the Potter children chase one another in the confined space of their parents sitting room.

"They should be out in the garden, not in here." Bathilda heard.

Bathilda turned her head and saw the children's mother, Lily Potter, standing across from her, her wand in one hand that was currently levitating the tea set; her other hand grasping around her wiggling infant son, who looked excited as he watched his siblings run around the room, though Bathilda doubted the boy understood what they were doing.

"You're quite right," Bathilda said as the tray lowered itself on the kitchen table. As she started to prepare her cup of tea, the old woman continued speaking. "They should be outside, but that blasted fool of a wizard is currently above all our heads, waiting to strike us with a flick of his wand."

Lily sighed as she sat down, adjusting her baby onto her lap, though he struggled without considering his mother.

"Speaking of the children, where's your husband?"

A flicker of amusement appeared on the freckled redhead, which made Bathilda crack a barely noticeable grin.

"He's gone off to an Order meeting," Lily answered as her amused face contorted into worry and bitterness. "He promised he'd stay and help with the children."

Bathilda frowned, taking notice of the dark spots under Lily's eyes and her pale complexion, no doubt from a lack of sleep. She wondered if any problems were going on with the Potter family, especially considering their recently limited options when it came to simple things such as playing in the garden or Order meetings. She motioned for the redhead to give her the baby and said: "Go rest, Lily. I'll watch your children until your husband returns."

Lily looked as though she were about to argue, but Bathilda got up and took the baby out of her arms.

"I won't hear it from you, Lily Potter," Bathilda said as she motioned towards the stairs. "Rest. Your children will be here when you wake up unless they find James' bloody cloak and decide to make our lives a living hell for an afternoon."

Lily smiled. Bathilda watched as the redhead glanced at her elder children before she brushed her hand along her youngest's curly hair. The infant babbled and giggled when his mother tapped on his nose with her right pointer finger.

"Alright," Lily agreed before she left up the stairs.

When Bathilda heard one of the doors upstairs close, she smiled as one of the Potter children, Peter, came running up to her. The little boy's red hair seemed almost blond-like in certain lights, but red enough that there was no mistaking that he was Lily Potter's boy.

"Miss Bathilda," the boy said.

"Peter," Bathilda replied.

"Can you tell us if this story is true or not?" the boy asked as he moved the heels of his feet back and forth.

"You would have to tell me the story, Peter," Bathilda said. "For me to know if it is real or not."

Peter nodded and for a moment, he hesitated. Bathilda wondered why, but she didn't press. The boy was young and probably didn't know how to word his question to the acclaimed author. Bathilda could sympathize, she wouldn't want to say something that would seem silly to others.

When the boy finally spoke, he sounded more mature then what Bathilda expected.

"There's a lion who once told four siblings something important," Peter said, his voice not wavering though a bit skeptical. "But the siblings wouldn't remember everything they had experienced until something really bad were to happen. Something bad will happen to someone, and they have to protect that person who will be alone in his battle."

Bathilda frowned. The story, if she could call it that, was unusual. The way it was worded, to how Peter spoke about it, was strange. Four siblings, and a person alone in his battle. Either the boy in front of her has a better imagination then Bathilda expected, or something else was going on here.

"No," Bathilda said as the boy's face dropped. "I haven't heard of your story, so I don't think it's true." At least, she hoped it wasn't true.

* * *

 _4 September 1992_

Peter had never been inside Bathilda Bagshot's home. It was small and cramped but filled with so many books and photographs that Peter thought he was looking at a museum. It was fitting, for a historian, Peter thought as Bathilda used her wand to bring over an old but still beautiful-looking tea tray.

"I could have—"

Bathilda waved Peter off as she spoke. "I've been alone for years, boy. I can manage a tea tray myself. One of the beauties of being a witch."

A smirk flickered on Peter's face. "Quite right, I suppose."

"Why did you come back here?" Bathilda asked, not bothering with anymore small talk. "I'd imagine Godric's Hallow would be the last place you and any of your siblings would want to be."

Peter frowned. "I wanted to see if it was still in a condition where it can be repaired," he admitted.

Bathilda scowled as she used her wand to pour the hot water into her teacup, with a strainer keeping the tea leaves from entering the cup. "And live in it, if I'm not mistaken?"

"You don't approve."

"No, I don't." Bathilda placed her wand on the tray as the kettle settled itself back down. "Your family went through a tragedy, and you want to bring them back to the place where it happened?"

Bathilda watched as the young man's face fell, which made her remember their last interaction with one another before everything that had befallen the Potter family. The strange story Peter had told, though he wasn't sure if it was legitimate. Bathilda frowned, wondering if there had been more to Peter's story now then what was originally said years ago.

"I see," Peter said as he nodded absently to Bathilda, who sighed.

"You best not take my word for something like this," she said as she eyed the old photographs on her walls. All the smiling faces, and only half of whom she could remember their names. "I'm beyond my years, Peter. My mind isn't once what it was."

Bathilda looked back at the eldest Potter child, who had nodded in response to her statement. She watched the young man's face go from being conflicted to nostalgic if there were a facial expression for such a word. She could tell that he was thinking of something that made his mind travel.

"You used to tell us stories," Peter said.

"Yes," Bathilda replied. "And you once told me one story of yours."

"I did?"

Bathilda nodded. "You told me a tale of a lion and a group of siblings and how they would protect someone who will ultimately be alone in his battle."

Peter didn't respond to her words, not verbally. His answer was written on his face. Bathilda watched as the young man's face shifted instantly after hearing her words. Lines formed between his eyebrows, his lips lowering into a frown and the look on his face indicated utter confusion. He didn't remember the story.

How strange, Bathilda thought. Peter didn't remember the story, it made her wonder if he remembers the games he would play with his siblings. She thought about bringing it up, before deciding against it.

"Your mind isn't what it once was," Bathilda said as she watched the young man, whose lips quickly rose on one side while the other remained where it was. "Different from myself, though. How strange."

"How is it I don't remember?" Peter questioned as he clasped his hands together and leaned forward, as though that would help him figure out what he had just heard.

Frowning as she grabbed for her teacup, Bathilda sighed. "I could tell you a lot of things, Peter, but the memories of another is not my specialty."

* * *

 _8 September 1992_

Lucy didn't know how to feel about Cormac McLaggen walking next to her as they made their way out of Professor Flitwick's Charms class. He had sat across from her during the lesson and had tried his best to get Lucy's attention. She found it quite annoying but she would never call him out for it, she was too polite to do something like that.

"—I heard your brother's Seeker for Slytherin," Cormac was saying, but Lucy only listened partially to. "He must be really good to get Higgs transferred to Chaser. Oh, I also heard that Malfoy kid also got on the team as a Chaser."

"Yeah," Lucy said. "Harry's excited."

"I heard he managed to get on the team with a bloody Shooting Star," Cormac said, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "How'd he do it?"

Lucy shrugged. She wasn't as much of a Quidditch fan, in comparison to Harry at least. Brooms were brooms to Lucy, she always found the idea of riding on the back of a lion more enthralling then flying on a wooden broomstick.

"I'm not sure," Lucy admitted.

Cormac nodded and a frown grew on his face as the third years walked towards the library.

"My least favorite place in this bloody school," Cormac commented, which caused Lucy to grin.

"Really? The library happens to be one of my favorites." Lucy continued to walk towards the library, though Cormac didn't follow.

"You're welcomed to join me, my brother won't mind," Lucy continued, though she knew that Edmund would mind.

Cormac feet shifted against the stone floor. "Which brother?" Cormac asked as he glanced from Lucy to the doors behind her.

"Edmund, of course," Lucy answered. "Do you think Harry would willingly spend his free time in the library?"

"Er—no?"

"Well, then I'll see you later, Cormac."

The Gryffindor boy nodded. "Right, see you," He said as Lucy smiled and turned around so her back was facing him.

Lucy entered the library, and it didn't take her long to find Edmund. Harry was with him too, and Hermione Granger. Her smile faded when Lucy noticed the strange look on Harry's face, and how he was talking very quickly.

As she moved closer to her brother's and friend, Lucy could make out what Harry was saying. "—Are you sure you don't hear it?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry," Edmund said as he frowned. Lucy could tell the older Slytherin boy was worried, even though he didn't show it.

"What about you, Hermione?" Harry asked his friend, who shook her head.

"I didn't hear anything, Harry," Hermione said as Lucy walked up to the table.

"Hear what?" Lucy asked, causing everyone at Edmund's table to turn and look in her direction.

Harry wrung his hands together as he stared at his sister. "I heard something," He said. "It said that it wanted to kill me."

* * *

So, what do you think?

I know there might be some mistakes and might seem a bit rushed, so I apologize.

Please, review, favor and/or follow. That would be great.

Until next time...

Review(s):

Guest (Chapters 1, 3, 23): Gracias por la revision. Me alegra que te guste la historia.


End file.
